The Secrets Inside Of Me
by Xander867
Summary: All of the them were gone except for one. This is the story of an individual who is the last of his kind and the one who helps him adjust to the galaxy. What secrets does this individual hold and how will he affect the Clone Wars? This is an Ashoka/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright new story. Have fun reading!**

Ashoka lied in bed starring aimlessly at the ceiling out of boredom and anticipation. Soon the Republic task force she was with will exit hyperspace next to a Separatist controlled planet. Heavy resistance is expected. This would've been just like every other mission she had been on except for a few key differences. First off her master, Anakin Skywalker, wasn't with her because he was too busy with another battle to join so instead Ashoka and Master Eeth Koth will be leading the attack. Secondly the planet they are about to attack is Korriban, the birth place of the sith. She remembered what her master told her about the planet from his own experiences. He said it was a dry, lifeless, and desolate world that has a deep connection with the dark side and was abandoned many millennia ago. Recently the Separatists have taken control of the planet even though it has little to no strategic advantages or resources. The Jedi Council believes that the planet must be seized from the Separatists in order to keep its dark secrets away from Dooku and the other self-proclaimed sith. Which is why they entrusted the task with one of the council members, Eeth Koth, and Ashoka happened to be free at the time and was assigned to the mission as an extra precaution.

Ashoka was just about finally fall asleep when her communicator went off and quickly snapped her out of it.

"Padawan Tano we are approaching Korriban. Report to the bridge immediately." Eeth Koth said through the communicator.

"On my way Master Koth." She replied before getting out of bed. Ashoka clipped her lightabers to her belt before leaving her temporary quarters.

The bridge of Eeth Koth's flag ship was full of movement as Ashoka arrived. Clones were running all over the place to get to their battle stations. Master Koth stood at the front of the bridge with his arms folded behind his back and his eyes closed.

"Master Koth." Ashoka said standing right behind him.

"Padawan Tano, are you ready to begin?" He asked without facing her or opening his eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be master." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I can sense your unease. You must keep a clear mind in battle if you are to lead. A distracted leader is a distracted army." He said giving her some words of wisdom and advice.

"Yes master." She said. Even though she won't admit it, she was feeling unease but it wasn't from the upcoming battle or Korriban. There was something else bothering her. She didn't know what but she put it in the back of her mind since she was about to be in a battle.

"Sir we are dropping out of hyperspace now." A clone lieutenant said to Koth. Koth finally opened his eyes.

The white lines outside of the ship turned back into white dots as the three Republic cruisers exited hyperspace. Through the bridges main view port, Ashoka could see the dead red planet that was Korriban. What she didn't see were Separatists ships.

"Where are they?" Ashoka asked referring to the Separatists.

"Lieutenant, I want the entire area scanned. Leave no stone unturned." Eeth Koth said with a figure of speech. The clone lieutenant saluted him and went over to a group of clones and passed on the order.

"Something's amiss. Our intelligence confirmed the Separatists have a base here." Koth said ominously which sent chills down every ones spine.

"Maybe they abandoned the planet." Ashoka suggested.

"Possible but not likely. This is most likely a trap." Koth said. Then the clone lieutenant returned to Koth's side to report.

"Sir we've scanned the area and there are no signs of the Separatists ships. Also we've scanned the base on the planet's surface and there no signs of life form or droid presence."

"This is very strange…" Koth said. Ashoka was thinking the same thing.

"Master Koth we should send someone to the planet's surface to investigate the base. We may be able to find clues as to what happened to the droid forces." Ashoka said.

"An excellent suggestion Padawan Tano, take your starfighter and go to the outpost. I shall remain here in case the Separatist return." Eeth Koth said while turning to face her for the first time

Ashoka bowed slightly before leaving the bridge. When she got to the ships hanger she found her trusted astromech and friend, R3-G1 aka Regi, working on her Delta-7 star fighter.

"Fire up engines Regi, we're going to the planet's surface." Ashoka said.

The droid let out a series of beeps that only she and her master could understand. It's something she had picked from being around her master's astromech, R2-D2, all the time.

"Ya I know. There's definitely something going on down there, all the more reason for us to investigate."

R3 let out another series of beeps that sounded protestant.

"I don't want to go down there any more than you do but we have to. Besides master Koth has given me an order which you have to follow as well." She said finishing the sentence with a smirk.

A long exaggerated beep came from R3 which resembled a long sigh of defeat. Ashoka climbed in the fighter along with R3. She took off from the hanger bay and headed towards Korriban. As she got closer to the planet she felt something through the force. It was the same something that was bothering her earlier. To her it felt like a dark presence but it was very small, barely noticeable. It was more of a whisper than a presence. Ashoka wondered if perhaps someone was disguising their force signature but if that were true, she thought, how come she was able to feel it before she even got to the system. She then took a deep breath and cleared her mind.

"Whatever's down there I'll find it." She spoke to herself.

The fighter entered the atmosphere of Korriban and from her cockpit Ashoka could see the large mountains, deep canyons, and dried up river beds that covered the planet. She also saw enormous statues that were built by the ancient sith to commemorate sith lords that had ruled the planet. The entire landscape was a rusty red color and there was no vegetation what so ever.

Her fighter touched down on the red earth just outside the base. Ashoka got out of the cockpit and as soon as her boots hit the ground she noticed that the gravity on the planet was nearly twice as heavy as the gravity on most other planets like Coruscant or Geonosis. This would complicate things in the event of a fight.

Ashoka studied the droid base from a distance and it looked like every other droid base minus the droids. From the outside nothing looked out of place. She needed a closer look.

"Keep the ship running Regi, we might need to leave here in a hurry." She said and R3-G1 acknowledged with a few quick beeps.

Upon entering the base she found droid bodies littering the hallway. She examined one of the destroyed droids and noticed that it wasn't destroyed by a blaster but by a lightsaber. All of the droids were either sliced in half or crushed.

After several minutes of wondering the damaged halls she came across a large room in the center of the base. The blast doors that kept intruders from entering lay on the other side of the room. More droid bodies littered the room but they were in defense position, all facing where the blast doors used to be. Ashoka concluded that this must be the control room and that the droids made their last stand here. There was still nothing that explained how the droids were destroyed. There was nothing except for the presence she had felt earlier. Ashoka than realized something and she almost slapped her forehead for not thinking about it earlier. She could track the presence and find who or what was responsible for the droids destruction.

Again she took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She isolated the force signature and followed it. The force guided her through hallway after hallway and room after room. The closer she got the stronger the presence was. Eventually the force had guided her to a landing platform at the far end of the base which hanged over the side of a canyon. Sitting on the edge of the platform was a person.

He was sitting on the edge with his feet hanging over the side while starring at the large canyon that the landing platform overlooked. He also had his back towards Ashoka and didn't notice her. Ashoka got both of her lightsabers ready as she slowly and quietly approached the stranger. She stopped just a couple meters away from him.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger. This startled him and he quickly got to his feet and faced her.

Ashoka didn't know what he was but she did know he definitely wasn't human. He had red skin, black hair, yellow eyes, and he was only an inch or two taller than her. He also looked young as well, around her age.

The stranger stared at Ashoka, studying her. He then noticed the lightsabers in her hands. The sight of the lightsabers infuriated him. He quickly reached into his over coat and pulled out his own lightsaber and ignited it.

"Jedi!" He roared as he charged at her with the blood red blade in hand.

Ashoka had little time to ignite her sabers before his saber crashed into hers. When they did it knocked her off her feet and sent her flying backwards several meters. She performed a back flip in midair and landed on her feet. Again she had no time to react as the stranger relentlessly charged at her swinging his blade furiously at her. She stood her ground this time and pared his blade. He was using a lightsaber form that she had never seen before. Every time their weapons made contact she could feel the ungodly strength behind each strike and she was just barely able to keep up with the aggressive and direct attacks.

The fight dragged on and Ashoka began to feel fatigued. The heavy gravity of Korriban was taking its toll. But her opponent wasn't letting up. The one flaw about his fighting style is that it left several openings in his defenses. The quick and aggressive strikes kept her form striking back but when an opening presented itself she struck. With her shoto saber she swung at his unguarded left side as she blocked his saber with her other lightsaber. She was utterly surprised when he caught her shoto with his bare left hand. She tried to get it free but his grip was too strong and he was pushing hard on her other lightsaber with his own. Seeing no other way to get free, she deactivated both her lightsabers and jumped backwards as fast as she could to avoid being sliced in half.

This time instead of charging at her again he stood their staring at her. He looked at his left hand and noticed it was burned from grabbing the lightsaber. Ashoka was panting heavily and her arms felt like rubber. She saw the anger in his eyes, for some reason, he hated her and she wanted to know why.

"Please tell me why you hate Jedi." She asked. Her best option was to talk some sense into him since she will obviously lose if they continued to fight.

He stared at her for a few seconds with a half angry half confused look on his face. He then responded by speaking a few words in a language Ashoka didn't understand.

"I don't understand." She said and again the stranger looked at her confusingly. That when Ashoka realized he didn't know basic. It was also at that moment that she got a crazy idea that was more than likely not going to work but it was better than the alternative of fighting him.

Slowly she put her lightsabers back onto her belt and then raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. He gave her an _are you crazy_ look.

"I mean you no harm." She said in a sincere voice. The stranger didn't know what she said put he could tell from the tone of her voice that she didn't want to fight. Slowly she walked forward towards him with her hands still raised. She stopped when she was just with in arms reach of him. He still had his lightsaber ignited but when he sensed no hostilities from her he deactivated his saber but kept it in his hand.

"Let me help you." She said. He still didn't know what she was saying but his instincts told him to trust her even though she was a Jedi. Ashoka gently placed a hand on his forehead. The stranger finally caught what she was trying to do and did the same by putting a hand on her forehead. They both closed their eyes and concentrated on each other's mind. Through the force they were able to transmit knowledge from their minds to the other. The process, when done by a master of the force, was painless but the two of them weren't and so the process was very discomforting. After a minute of exchanging knowledge through the force they broke the connection and recoiled from each other.

"Blazes that hurt!" The stranger said now speaking basic.

"You're telling me." Ashoka said rubbing her forehead. "Now that we can understand each other, what's your name?" She said getting to the point.

"Dante… yours?"

"Ashoka Tano." She replied.

"Alright Ashoka tell me why are you here." Dante said.

"I was trying to figure out what happened to the droids. Why are you here?" She asked

"This is my home world. I have every right to be here." He said in a serious voice.

"What are you talking about? No one lives here." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Well I do. Or I did some time ago…" He said.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked now curious.

"It would be easier if I showed you instead of trying to explain it." He said and he walked past her and walked towards the droid base. She gazed at him as he walked past her and a thousand questions filled her head. He stopped just before the entrance and looked over his shoulder.

"You coming or what?" He said and Ashoka snapped out of her thoughts and followed him. Dante led Ashoka through and out of the droid base and they continued to walk until they came upon a cave entrance in a mountain side which was right next to the droid base. They both activated their lightsabers for light as they continued to walk through the deep cavern. As they walked through it Ashoka noticed destroyed droids all over the place but they weren't battle droids, they were excavation droids.

They kept walking for several minutes, following a trail of destroyed droids and mining equipment, until came across a pair of massive double doors that had ancient symbols engraved in them.

"What's behind these doors?" Ashoka asked as she studied the symbols on the massive doors.

"My tomb." He said and Ashoka quickly looked at him with a rather confused and shocked expression.

Dante raised a hand towards the doors and used the force to open them. The doors were very heavy and the ground shook as they were slowly pushed open. Ashoka decide to lend a hand and used the force to help open the doors making it open faster. They both stopped using the force when the doors were fully open.

"Thanks." He said and he led her into the tomb. The tomb was illuminated by crystals that glowed with red hue. The both deactivated their lightsabers since the tomb was somewhat lit. The tomb was one large circular room with a diameter of two dozen meters. The walls were covered with more ancient symbols and markings. In the center of the tomb was an opened sarcophagus which was in the middle of a circle with even more symbols and markings surrounding it.

Ashoka's jaw dropped when she realized what Dante was trying to suggest by showing her the tomb.

"You mean to tell me you were inside that thing." She exclaimed while pointing at the sarcophagus. He nodded in response.

"Just what exactly are you?" She asked. The question confused him.

"Why do you ask? It obvious as to what I am." He said. Ashoka still gave him a look of confusion which told him that she really didn't know what he was.

"Oh I see… I guess I really am the last of my kind." He said in a dreary voice will looking down at the ground.

"What is your kind?" Ashoka asked.

"I am sith. I was born and raised here." He said proudly. Ashoka was shocked to hear this and took a few steps backwards.

"But that's impossible. All of the native sith were exterminated during the Great Hyperspace War which was nearly five thousand years ago." She said. Dante sighed heavily and looked at the ground with a depressed look on his face.

"I know. I figured that out once I had awakened. During my time we were at war with the Republic and the Jedi. The day the Republic invaded our defenseless home world was the day I was put into that coffin." He said.

"So you attacked me because I'm a Jedi?" She asked.

"Ya, sorry about that, I thought you were trying to sneak up and attack me." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright." She said.

Dante walked over to the sarcophagus, placed a hand on it, and again sighed heavily.

"I can't believe I've been inside this thing for five thousand years. It all seemed to go by in an instant." He said while Ashoka walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. It comforted Dante to know that she felt sympathy for him.

"It must be tuff being the last of your kind."

"If I hadn't been forced into this dam thing then I could've done something. I could've saved my people!" He yelled while slamming a fist into the coffin. Ashoka could feel his sorrow.

"Why were you forced?" She asked. Yet again he sighed and turned to face Ashoka.

"I was…" He began to explain but was interrupted by Ashoka communicator going off.

"Padawan Tano, do you read me?" Eeth Koth franticly said.

"I read you Master Koth." She replied.

"A massive Separatist fleet has just exited hyperspace over the planet. We are heavily out matched and must immediately leave the system!" Koth said.

"Understood Master we're on our way!" Ashoka said before cutting the transmission.

Back on the Republic cruiser Master Koth was thinking of what Ashoka had just said before cutting the transmission. When Ashoka said 'we' it led him to believe that she had found someone. His question would have to wait as he starred out of the main view port of the bridge at fifteen Separatists star destroyers closing in on the task force's position.

"Turn the ships around and divert all available power to the rear shields. As soon as Padawan Tano is aboard we make our jump to hyperspace." He said to the clone lieutenant who relayed the order to the other two ships in the task force.

Ashoka ran as fast as she could through the cave tunnel with Dante right behind her. He didn't know what was going on but he chose to go with Ashoka to find out. After a minute of sprinting the two emerge from the cave. Ashoka looked up and she could clearly see the Separatists ships opening fire on the retreating Republic task force.

"Padawan Tano where are you!" Master Koth yelled through the communicator. "We can't hold out much longer!"

Ashoka was about to tell him they we're on their way but then she realized that her fighter can only hold one person. She thought for second before responding.

"Master Koth we won't make it in time. Please leave without us." She said gravely. Several moments passed before Koth responded.

"Are you sure about this Padawan? It may be some time before we are able to return for you." He said.

"I'm sure Master." She said.

"Very well, remain hidden and wait for are return. The Separatists fleet will leave once the task force does. May the force be with you." He said and with those final words he cut the transmission and gave the order to jump to hyperspace. From the planet's surface, Ashoka and Dante watched as the three Republic cruisers left Korriban's orbit. Shortly after the Separatists fleet went into hyperspace to follow them.

"Now what?" Dante asked Ashoka. He was completely confused as to what just happened.

"We wait." She said. Ashoka was about to start walking back to her starfighter when something caught her eye. She strained her eyes to see what it was and then she realized what it was.

"We have to hide now!" She said quickly.

"What's wrong Ashoka?" He asked.

"That's what's wrong!" She said pointing at a Separatists frigate approaching them. "They must be here to reestablish their base." She said.

"Is that the enemy?" He asked. Ashoka quickly nodded.

"Then we shouldn't run. We must fight!" He said confidently. Ashoka looked at oddly.

"You're strong I'll give you that but there is no why you can fight an entire frigate filled with a battalion of battle droids." She said trying to talk some sense into him. To her surprise he simply smiled.

"Stand back. I don't want you to get hurt." He said sincerely. Ashoka was about to question his sanity but the determined look in his eye kept her from saying anything.

Dante closed his eyes and concentrated. He dug deeply into himself to summon the power he possessed. The ground began to shake violently as the wind picked up speed. The force surrounded and intensified around him as he summoned even more power. The red earth he was standing on began to crack and small pieces broke off and floated upwards. Ashoka couldn't believe her eyes. She had never imaged such a being to exist. Dante didn't give in to the force, he controlled it. Then Dante's skin started to change. On his red skin, black sith tattoos formed out of nowhere. They covered his arms, face, neck, torso, and legs. Ashoka dropped to one knee to keep herself from falling over from the ground shaking and the powerful gust of wind. Clouds began to form over the Separatists frigate and thunder could be heard from them. Dante raised hands towards the brewing storm cloud that he had created and folded his hands into a fist. At that moment lightning shot out from the clouds and struck the frigate. This continued for several moments until Dante lowered his hands and the lightning strikes stopped. The frigate had massive damage done to it and was just barely able to stay airborne as smoke was emitted from it. A sadistic smile grew across Dante's tattooed face. He wasn't finished yet. He raised his head and roared at the top of his lungs towards the heavens. When he did this a massive bolt of lightning, ten times larger and stronger than the last, struck the frigate and it went directly through it. The frigate instantly exploded once the lightning bolt went through and the wreckage crashed into the ground leaving nothing but an unrecognizable burning heap of metal. The ground seized shaking, the wind died down, and the storm clouds dissipated. Ashoka stared at him with disbelief as he stared at his handy work. He stood there with his back towards Ashoka and continued to smile at the frigate wreckage until and he felt an overwhelming pain throughout his body. He dropped to his hands and knees and spat out black blood onto the ground. He let out a harsh groan of pain as he struggled to keep himself up.

"Dam… these… restraints…" He managed to say before collapsing. When fell unconscious the sith tattoos that covered his body disappeared and his red skin was back to what it normally was.

Ashoka slowly walked up to Dante's lifeless body and gazed at him.

"What are you?" She said ominously.

**A/N: What do you think? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally got this one done! This was one difficult chapter to write. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

A few hours ago Ashoka was starring aimlessly at the ceiling in a star cruiser. Now she is doing the exact same thing except she's in a cave and she isn't starring at the ceiling. On the other side of a fire, she had built to keep warm, laid Dante who was still unconscious. He has been out for the past three hours after destroying the Separatists Frigate and night has fallen across Korriban. Ashoka moved him into one of Korriban's many natural caves in case the Separatists return with another ship.

When she was carrying Dante into the cave something had fallen out of his overcoat, a red triangular prism that teemed with dark energy. She had only seen such things in books and holograms, it was a sith holocron. Ashoka took Dante's overcoat off and used it as a pillow for him to rest his head on. She also placed his lightsaber and holocron next to him and bandaged his left hand since it was burned.

When she first met him she had many questions but after seeing him bring down an entire frigate she now had an infinite amount of questions. She wished he'd wake up soon to explain everything.

The fire was becoming dim and the flame was getting smaller. Ashoka left cave to find something to burn. She knew Dante would be fine by himself, even though he was unconscious. The planet was eerie at a night or rather more eerie than it was during the day. Ashoka didn't bother checking the droid base for burning materials since droids didn't need to stay warm. She had already burned what little material she had stored in her star fighter's field survival kit. Korriban was a foreign place to her and she had little knowledge about its ecology and geography, another reason why she wishes Dante was awake.

The valley floor seemed to be the most likely of places to find some sort of plant. Ashoka jumped and slid down the canyon walls till she hit the valley floor. As far as Ashoka could see the place was devoid of any signs of life, both plant and animal but that didn't deter her. She kept walking while keeping an eye out for anything burnable.

She then heard a faint hissing noise coming from behind her. Acting on defensive instinct, she spun around with her reverse grip lightsaber in hand but didn't ignite it. Nothing was there are or rather nothing she couldn't see. Her senses were almost useless for detecting life since the entire planet gave off a dark energy which clouded them. She turned back around and continued walking with her reverse grip still in her hand and her figure on the activator button. Again she heard a hissing noise but this time it was louder. Ashoka spun around and again she saw nothing but red earth and rocks. Now she was certain she was being stocked. By using her montrals she could hear the movements of a creature in the darkness. Without warning something lunged at Ashoka from behind her. She heard it coming and quickly side stepped to avoid it and ignited her lightsabers. The creature crashed into the ground after missing its target. Ashoka still couldn't see the creature because it was camouflaged to the point where it was nearly invisible. All she could see was the ruffling of dust where the creature had landed. Another hissing sound came from the cloaked animal before it lunged at her again. Before she could even attempt to hit the creature with her lightsabers it was stabbed in mid-air by a red lightsaber and it crashed into the ground. The animal slowly became visible after it had been killed and the red lightsaber flew out of its body and into its owner's hand.

"Dante!" Ashoka said excitingly. "Am I glad to see you?" She said with a relieved look on her face.

"It's good to see you're alright Ashoka. So, why are you out here?" He asked.

"I was looking for something to keep the fire going when I ran into this thing." She pointed at the dead animal. It was lizard like and had four legs with sharp claws, scaly hide, long jaw with sharp seriated teeth, tail just as long as the torso, and a pair of large protruding eyes.

"That's a Hssiss. Their mostly active during the night and they hunt in packs. They have incredible cloaking abilities along with a poisonous bite that can kill someone with minutes. You're lucky it's only a child and astray from its pack." He said.

"That's a child! How big can these things get?" She asked surprisingly.

"About three meters long, this one's half of that and its tail spikes haven't even started growing yet. It would be smart to leave before we run into a full pack of them." Dante said.

"We still need something to keep the fire going. Do you have any idea where we can find something burnable?" She asked. Dante thought for second and then looked around him and spotted a boulder the size of Ashoka's star fighter.

"You just need to look in the right places." He said before raising his arm and making a quick fluent motion with it. The boulder was lifted off the ground and thrown a couple meters to the side. Under it was a shrub like plant.

"Will that work?" He asked. Ashoka inspected the plant's fan like leafs and nodded. She took an arm full of leafs along with some berries that were under the leaves. When she was done with the plant she turned around to see Dante picking up and carrying the Hssiss over his shoulder.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" She asked.

Dante smiled in response. "We're going to need something to eat right?"

Ashoka's jaw dropped and a semi disgusted look fell upon her face.

"What? I haven't eaten anything in nearly five millennia. Besides these things are really good if you know how to cook it right." He said.

The climb back up was much harder than the climb down. Ashoka had trouble scaling the canyon walls with one free hand but Dante wasn't breaking a sweat as they jumped up the wall level by level. Ashoka force jumped and landed on a rock sticking out of the wall like a sore thumb. When she landed on it, the rock gave way and she started to fall. She would've crashed into the valley floor below if Dante hadn't caught her with the force. It surprised her that he was able to command the force while holding onto the canyon wall with his free hand and carrying a two hundred pound reptile over his shoulder with the other. When Ashoka grabbed hold of the canyon wall and they continued their climb until they've reached the cliff where the cave was.

Ashoka built up the dying fire with the large leaves she found while Dante worked on the Hssiss. With his lightsaber he expertly cut up a section of the tail into small pieces and levitated them over the fire until they were black and crispy. He also crashed the berries and let the juice from them fall on to the pieces of meat. He even shot a few sparks of force lightning into it for what he called _extra_ _flavor._ The result was ten pounds of edible meat with a bitter flavor to it.

"There, all done." He said. He took one of the pieces of meat and bit into it with his sharp incisors. "Delicious." He said with a great smile. "You should try this." He offered.

"Uh… I think I'd rather stick with my field rations." She said.

"Oh come on, the tail's the best part." He said while floating a piece over to her.

"Well… I guess I could try it." She said reluctantly as she took the piece and bit into it. To her surprise it tasted pretty good. The bitterness from the berries combined with its crispiness made the meat melt in her mouth. She had never thought something that tried to kill her could ever taste so good. She took another bite out of it with her sharp predator teeth.

"I knew you'd like it." He smirked and continued eating.

"So Dante, can I ask you some questions?" She asked once she was done eating.

"Sure, go head." He said.

"Alright well first off, how in the universe did you destroy that frigate?" She eagerly asked.

"I manipulated to the wind and created electrical surges in the atmosphere to form storm clouds. From there all I had to do was direct the lightning bolts at the ship. It's easier than it looks." He said.

"That's not what I meant. I want to know how you have such a strong connection with the force." She said. Dante had to think for minute before answering.

"Many things contribute to my abilities. Both of my parents were masters of the force and were perhaps the strongest force users at the time. I've been put through rigorous training ever since I was little by my master who would constantly torture me with the force. And then there's the matter of my birth. You see, when my mother was pregnant she enacted a sith ritual. She never did explain what exactly she did to me but when I was born I was… different." He explained.

"What about the tattoos that appeared when you destroyed the frigate? I remember you mentioned something about 'restraints'." She inquired.

"Their more than tattoos, they repel the force. When I excessively use the force to a certain point, they appear and will repel the force, trapping it with in me. When that happens it puts a lot of stress on my body. If I didn't have them I'd be able to use all of my strength." He explained.

"That explains the blood, but why do you have them if they hold you back." She asked.

"Believe me it wasn't my decision. They were bonded to me when I was a child by my own mother. She told me it was to save me from myself or something like that. But it's not all bad. It works both ways, as in it completely masks my presence making it undetectable and when my tattoos appear I become immune to force attacks." He explained to her who was listening intently.

"But I felt your presence when you took down the frigate." She said.

"It's only when my tattoos fully appear that my force presence can be felt by others." He said.

"I was still I able to sense your presence even before I met you. I can feel it right now but just barely." She said. Dante's eyes widened and he looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Dante took a deep breath and lost the surprise look on his face.

"There's only one other person that can do that… how can you?" He asked.

"I don't know. It all seems strange…" She said.

"You want to know what else is strange. I can sense your presence too." He said.

"How's that strange? I don't hide my presence and even if I did I couldn't completely conceal it." She explained.

"You don't get it. I can't feel the force like you do. Sensing the life, emotions, and presences of others is something I can't do, or that is until I met you." He said.

"I guess that means we share a bond." She said. "We're tied together through the force."

"This bond… I've never felt anything like it before. It feels weird and yet comforting."

"That's what the force is. I'm surprised some one as strong as you has never felt it before." She said.

"I have felt the force before but not like this. Getting hit by force lightning is not something you want to experience." He said.

"That doesn't count." She chuckled.

"I think it does." He smirked.

The two of them talked for rest of the night. Ashoka filled Dante in on the current events of the galaxy such as the war, Separatist, and the current state of the Republic and Jedi. Dante in turn told Ashoka what it was like in his time and how both are similar. Ashoka enjoyed her time with Dante and so did he. She could tell that they were now friends.

The fire died out after they both went to sleep. Ashoka slept lightly since she was wary of the beast that roamed Korriban's surface at night. Dante on the other hand slept like a rock.

The twittering of a droid caused Ashoka to sprang up and put her hand on her lightsaber. She then realized it was just Regi.

"What's up Regi?" She asked in a tired voice. The sun was just rising over the horizon and its orange light can be seen from the entrance of the cave.

The astromech spoke again in a series of beeps.

"Master Koth is contacting us?" She said.

The droid again responded with its usual series of beeps before projecting a hologram of Eeth Koth in front of Ashoka.

"Master Koth." Ashoka bowed respectively to the master.

"Padawan Tano, I'm glad to see you're alright." He said through the hologram.

"Likewise Master Koth, are you arriving soon?" She asked getting straight to the point. She was rather eager to get away from the planet and the Hssiss.

"Yes, I will soon exit hyperspace and rendezvous with you on the planet's surface. Be ready to leave as soon as I arrive." He said.

"We will be ready Master Koth." She said.

"_We?"_ Koth said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." She said. Eeth Koth nodded and the hologram disappeared. Ashoka looked over to Dante who was still asleep.

"Dante wake up, we need to get moving." She said and didn't get a response. "Dante wake up." She said again loudly and he still didn't respond. She walked over and kneeled next to the sleeping sith.

"Dante, get up!" She said shaking his shoulder. Dante grunted and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was her beautiful sky blue eyes staring into his piercing yellow eyes.

"Is it morning already…?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Not exactly but it doesn't matter. A ship is coming to get us." She stated. Dante let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. He then stood up and stretched his arms.

"Lead the way." He said. Ashoka led Dante to the rendezvous point which was close to the abandoned droid base. She told Regi to get into her Delta 7 starfighter and bring it aboard the ship when it arrives. The Togruta and Sith both stood there watching the sun rise over the horizon.

"Ashoka, are you sure about this? Most other Jedi aren't as accepting as you are." He said.

"Don't worry about it. The masters won't shun you just because you're sith. Besides we need all the help we can get to fight the droid armies" She said.

"Alright but just because I trust you doesn't mean I'll trust the rest of the Jedi, or the Republic for that matter." He stated.

The two stood there for a few more minutes before they could hear the roaring sub-light engines of a Consular-class frigate. The ship landed in front of them on the barren red earth and the entrance ramp folded out. At the top of the ramp were two figures, a Zabrak and a Human. Ashoka knew Master Koth would be on the ship but she didn't expect the other person to be there. A part of her wished he wasn't there because he's known to be a bit radical and aggressive, like Dante, which could and probably will lead to trouble.

"Uh… hey Master Skywalker." Ashoka said sheepishly as her master stormed down the ramp towards her and Dante.

"Ashoka are you crazy! Why didn't you leave the planet when you had the chance? You could've been killed! And who is this? Is he the reason why you couldn't leave?" Skywalker questioned her with a harsh tone. He was obviously pissed but under all the anger he was concerned for his padawan's safety like he always was.

"I'd lose the attitude if I were you." Dante said protectively. He didn't like the tone Skywalker was using towards Ashoka.

"Are you threating me?" Anakin said glaring at him and putting a hand over his lightsaber.

"Maybe I am." Dante retorted and used the force to call his lightsaber to his hand but he didn't ignite it. It was then that Anakin noticed Dante wasn't emitting a force signature.

"Just who are you? What kind of Jedi has no force signature?" Anakin asked in a serous voice.

"First off I'm sith not a Jedi and second…" Dante suddenly was cut off by Skywalker when he ignited his lightsaber and struck at him. Dante was surprised by the speed of Anakin's strike but he still managed to ignite his lightsaber and block the strike.

"Master wait!" Ashoka yelled but Anakin ignored her. He continued to strike at Dante with a great deal of ferocity. Ever since Count Dooku cut off his right arm, he hated sith and will attack them on site.

The two of them locked sabers again but this time Dante was ready. Dante pushed Anakin back and then lunged at him, unleashing several quick and direct strikes. He was using the same lightsaber form that he used against Ashoka when they first met. Anakin was caught off guard but his over whelming strength but it didn't deter him. Anakin, like Ashoka, noticed the many openings in Dante's defenses and took advantage of them. With a precisely aimed hit, he knock Dante's saber back and raised his own for a downwards strike aimed at Dante's head. Like before Dante grabbed Anakin's lightsaber with his left hand. The bandages on his hand were burned away by the immense heat. Instead of trying to pull his weapon away, Anakin pressed his lightsaber as hard as he could against Dante's hand. The only thing keeping the lightsaber from going through Dante's hand was the force. Without wasting another moment Dante swiftly struck at Anakin's neck.

"Dante don't do it!" Ashoka cried out which caused Dante to stop his saber just inches from Anakin's neck. He looked over towards Ashoka and could see the worried look on her face. This made his heart sank. He never wanted to upset her. He was about to with pull back his lightsaber when a mechanical fist slammed into his cheek. Anakin took advantage of his hesitation and caught him completely off guard. Dante lost his grip on Anakin's lightsaber and his own and fell on his back. Anakin then raised his weapon and tried to swiftly end the fight but, with incredible speed, Ashoka got in the way and blocked her master's attack with her two lightsabers.

"Ashoka, what are you doing!" He demanded.

"Will you just listen to me for once! He's my friend, not an enemy!" She yelled back. Anakin was stunned to hear his padawan was friends with the one thing he detested the most in the galaxy. He drew back his lightsaber and deactivated but kept it in his hand.

"He is sith and an enemy of the Jedi, you know this. If we let him live he'll only cause pain and suffering to the galaxy." He said firmly.

"Dante isn't like the other sith. I can explain everything master. Please, give him a chance." She pleaded. Her master thought hard on what his padawan had just said. He then felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"This boy is different. You can see it in his eyes. I believe he should be brought before the council that is if he is willing to come with us. Don't you agree Master Skywalker?" Eeth Koth said. Anakin thought for a moment before responding.

"Alright, but if he's coming with us he's staying in the brig." Anakin said.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're the one who attacked me in the first place. I think you should be the one locked up." Dante protested as he got up and called his lightsaber to him and put it away.

"Either that or the airlock, your choice." Anakin said sadistically.

"Fine, the brig it is." Dante said reluctantly.

"Before we go anywhere, hand over your lightsaber." Anakin said with an outstretched hand towards Dante. Dante glared at him with a bewildered look.

"No way, the brig's enough as it is. Remember, I coming with you of my own free will." Dante again protested.

"It's best to do what he says. He is the most stubborn person you'll ever meet." Ashoka said to Dante.

"_Hey_." Anakin said in response to Ashoka's comment.

"What? It's true." Ashoka said with a smirk.

Dante let out a loud sigh before reaching for his lightsaber. Instead of giving it to Anakin, he gave it to Ashoka.

"No offence, but I don't trust you." Dante said to Anakin.

"None taken." Anakin retorted.

As soon as they were on board, the frigate took off and headed into space. Anakin had Dante walk in front of him and Ashoka as they made their way towards the brig. Ashoka then noticed something.

"I think we should go to the med bay before the brig." Ashoka said.

"_Why_?" Both Dante and Anakin said simultaneously while turning around to look at her. Ashoka responded by simply pointing at Dante's left hand. It was dripping black blood and was cut and burned from grabbing a lightsaber, twice, but Anakin's lightsaber caused his hand to bleed.

"Oh… It's just a cut." Dante said like he didn't care.

"No it's not, come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the med bay. When they got the med bay, which was just a small room, Ashoka activated the medical droid. Anakin stood next to the door to make sure Dante wouldn't have any way of escape.

"What seems to be the problem?" The droid said in its robotic voice.

"This." Ashoka said holding up Dante's left hand.

"Aw, my I see." The droid said. With its cold, metal hands it held Dante's hand and examined it.

"You appear to have a laceration and first degree burn on your palm. A simple bacta bandage will heal the wound within a few days." The droid said before rapping the bandages around his hand.

"I can't believe you didn't notice that. You must've felt something." Ashoka said referring to his injury.

"My master had taught me to shut out all pain so it wouldn't hinder me in combat." Dante explained.

"How'd you learn to do that?" She asked.

"In short, a ton of training. This is a scratch compared to the wound I received from a Tuk'ata on Ziost. The pain lasted for weeks." He said.

"Unless you have any more 'scratches' that need to be looked at, you'll be going in the brig now." Anakin said mockingly.

"Fine." He retorted bitterly.

Anakin had Dante walk in front of him like before with Ashoka at his side. When they arrived at the brig, Anakin guided Dante to one of the holding cells. It was a small room with a nothing in it except for a mattress that lacked sheets and a pillow.

"Well this is nice." Dante said sarcastically as he looked into the cell.

"Oh don't worry, it gets better." Anakin said with a slight grin, holding pair of durasteel binders in his hands.

"Okay now you're just trying to annoy me. I'm already staying in a cell, why the hell do I need binders?" Dante said, now somewhat pissed.

"Just an extra precaution, I don't trust you either." He said. Dante rolled his eyes and raised his arms. Anakin put the binders on his wrist with half a foot of chain keeping them together. Once they were on Dante walked into the cell with the deflector shield activating behind him.

"We'll be arriving at Coruscant in a few days, so get comfortable." Anakin said through the transparent shield that separated them. He then left the brig, which left Ashoka and Dante alone.

"Is he always this pleasant?" Dante said sarcastically.

"No, it just that he doesn't like sith. A sith lord cut off his arm and nearly killed him, so you can see why he holds great resentment towards you." She explained.

"Oh well, I just hope he doesn't try to kill me again, for his sake." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I can tell that you're tired. If you have any questioned just ask. I'll be sure to visit you, that way you won't die of boredom." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Ashoka. Oh and I do have one question. Does you master plan on giving me any food or am I going to starve?" He asked playfully.

"He's not _that_ cruel but if doesn't I'll be sure to bring you something." She said.

"Thanks. By the way please don't mention anything about what I had told you the last night. I'd rather keep those things a secret for now." He asked.

"I won't say a word, even to Skyguy." She said before leaving the room. When she stepped out of the brig she found her master waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Snips, is there something I need to know?" He asked, raising an eye brow. He wasn't able to hear Ashoka's conversation with Dante but his instincts told him there was more to Dante than meets the eye.

"No nothing at all." She said innocently, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm going to get some rest now. I've had a crazy couple of days." She quickly said before strolling off. Anakin watched suspiciously as he watched her round the corner and disappear from site.

For the next couple of hour Ashoka didn't get any sleep. In truth she wasn't tired, but she needed an excuse to avoid her master. She tried meditating to pass the time but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Dante and what had recently happened to them on Korriban. She then decided to test their force bond by reaching out with the force to see how he was doing. When she did, her skin felt like ice and body shivered. She was feeling what Dante was feeling, he was cold. The Consular-class frigates were always a little colder than Capital-class ships. It had something to do with different cooling systems. Ashoka wondered if Dante's species was sensitive to cold temperatures. Regardless, she wanted to help him. She grabbed a sheet from her bed, folded it up, and went to the brig. When she got there, two clone troopers were standing guard outside the entrance.

"Sorry sir but the General has ordered us to keep anyone from entering the brig." One of the clones said.

"Are you denying me, your commander, access to the brig?" She asked intimidatingly with an intense scowl on her face.

"Uh… no sir!" The clone quickly said and opened the door for Ashoka.

The door closed behind her and she walked over to Dante's cell. He was sleeping on the mattress, his body slightly shivering from the cold. Ashoka deactivated the deflector shield and quietly walked up to the sleeping sith. As gently as she could she unfolded the sheet and covered Dante with it. Through their bond Ashoka could sense Dante relaxing and he stopped shivering. She then smiled and wondered how he can be such a heavy sleeper.

**A/N: Okay just to make sure there's no confusion I'll list the facts for you.**

**1. Dante is from five thousand years ago, during the fall of the first sith empire. The coffin he was placed in was sealed with sith alchemy which caused his body to be put into a stasis. In other words, he has been sleeping for the past five thousand years. I'll elaborate more on ehy he was put in the coffin.**

**2. Dante has an insane amount of force power but the tattoos bound to him keep him from using his full strength. Whenever he uses the force to a certain point (or level) the tattoos will appear on his skin. It traps part of the force he exerts with in him which hurts him. The more he uses the force when his tattoos appear, the more it injures him, which is what caused him to spit up blood and pass out. I'll elaborate more on this in later chapters.**

**3. Dante's holocron is an important part of this story. I'll elaborate on it in the next chapter.**

**I really hope you like this story. If you have any questions, just ask. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off I would like to apologize for misspelling "Ahsoka", won't happen again. Secondly, a good example of sith tattoos would be the ones Darth Talon has. Thirdly, just to give you an idea of what Dante's outfit looks like, he wears long baggy black pants, a black sleeveless shirt under his overcoat which is also a black color with dark red on the edges of it. The overcoat is split down the middle and it drops down to his knees. Also the sleeves on the overcoat go as far as the elbow. That's how I imagine him, but then again, you can always use your own imagination to picture him differently. One more thing, besides having red skin and yellow eyes, Dante looks fairly human. There's a reason behind this which will be revealed in time. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Dante was indeed a heavy sleeper. He had been asleep for the past six hours. Slowly, he opened his eyes and adjusted them to the light in the room. It took him a second to notice the blanket covering him and he thought to himself that Ahsoka must've brought to him while he was sleeping. He sat up in the uncomfortable bed and tried to stretch his arms but he had forgotten Anakin put binders on his wrist. The binders were uncomfortable and Dante really wanted to stretch. Using his abnormal strength he ripped the binders off his wrist with ease and tossed them across the cell. Since he was alone and had time, he figured now was the best time to find some answers. Dante got into a meditative stance, reached into his overcoat, and took out the sith holocron. He levitated it in front of him and he concentrated.

The holocron was the only other thing in the tomb with him besides his lightsaber. He hoped it contained the answers he needed but unfortunately he didn't know how to access the information on it. All he could do was to see if he can activate it by using the force on it.

After concentrating for several minutes, the holocron didn't do anything. This angered him and he grasped the holocron and threw it into the wall. The impact left a dent in the wall but the holocron didn't have a scratch on it. Just by looking at the holocron reminded him of the person responsible for locking him away.

Suddenly, the sith holocron began to glow brightly with a dark red hue. The glow pulsated like a heartbeat as the holocron, by itself, hovered above the ground. Then, an apparition of a person appeared right in front of Dante. It wasn't a hologram, it was a spirit. The spirit was a female sith who, in appearance, looked much older than Dante. She also had red skin and yellow eyes like most sith did, along with long straight black hair.

"Ah Dante, how was your slumber?" The spirit spoke in the sith language with a voice that carried an echo with it.

"I never thought I'd ever see you again." He said bitterly, in sith language, in a way that implied he wasn't happy to see her.

"Judging by your tone, I believe you're angry with me." She said.

"Angry? No… I'm furious! It's because of you I've been trapped in that cursed tomb for the past five thousand years!" He yelled.

"You are angry at me because I saved your life? How ungrateful. After all that I've done for you." She retorted.

"I never asked you to save me. I would've stayed and fought alongside my brethren." He said in a calmer but still bitter tone.

"The entire Republic armada was bearing down on our world. There was nothing you could've done. Even you aren't invincible." She said. Dante didn't want to admit it but she was right.

"Why or how are you here? Last time I checked you still had a body." He said.

"That's not important right now." The spirit said, deflecting his question. "What is important is that you are awake and that can only mean one thing. _Another_ has found you." She said.

"_Another_? What do you mean?" Dante asked curiously.

"Tell me, how do you think you were awakened?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"I guess it was the droids and the noise from the explosives they were using for mining. They attacked me so I ended up destroying all of them." He said trying to remember what exactly happened when he first woke up.

The spirit let out a slight giggle. "Do you really think a loud noise woke you up? It's a feat all on its own just to get you to wake up from a nap." She said mockingly. "What was the very first thing you remember?"

"I remember… an echo. I don't know what it was but I heard something and felt it too. It was like nothing I've ever felt before." He said.

"You're special in more ways than you know, Dante. What you felt was the force presence of another like you and it's because of that individual you were awakened." She explained.

"What are talking about, another like me? Explain." He demanded.

"When you are ready, I will reveal more but until then you must follow your own path. Know that everything I have done was to prepare you for the challenges that lie ahead. You are the last of the true sith, but remember, you are not alone in this galaxy. Farewell, my son." And with those final words, she disappeared and the holocron seized to glow and fell onto the ground.

"Cryptic as always… mother."

There were many questions that Dante wanted to know the answer to but there was one thing he wanted to know above all else. How was Ashoka like him?

The Consular-class frigate didn't have a hanger bay but it did have a cargo hold which was big enough for Ahsoka to store her starfighter in. Since she had time, she decided to work on her starfighter. Like her master, she had become adept in maintaining and upgrading her starfighter. She was on her back and under the starfighter working on the avionics system with all of her attention was focused on the mess of wires and components that lied under the under armor of the fighter.

"Hey Regi, had me the hydrospanner." Ahsoka called out to her droid without taking her eyes off her work. The ruffling of tools in a toolbox could be heard. Ashoka reached out from under the starfighter for the tool with an out stretched hand. She felt the tool being placed in her hand but she also felt the soft warm hand that handed her the tool. This surprised her and she quickly got out of from under the starfighter to find Dante looking down at her.

"Dante? What are you doing here?" She asked surprisingly as she got to her feat.

"I got bored. Thought I'd take walk around the ship and I ended up here." Dante lied. Through their bond, he tracked Ahsoka to the cargo hold and he planned on telling her about what his mother had just told him. He wanted to know if Ahsoka was, in any way, 'special' like his mother implied but at the last second he decided not to tell her. He wanted to know what was 'special' about him first before confronting her about it.

"How did you get out of your cell? And how… wait. What did you do to the guards?" She said worried about what his response will be.

"They're not dead if that's what you're wondering. With the help of a mind trick, they'll be out for the next few hours and when they wake up they'll have one heck of a headache." He said.

"You do realize my master's going kill you if he sees you out of your cell." She said.

"I'm not afraid of him. Besides, he can't sense me so I doubt he'll find me anytime soon." He said confidently and then looked over at Ahsoka's starfighter. "Nice starfighter. Where can I get one of those?" He said, admiring the starfighter.

"Sorry, but only Jedi get to pilot these. You probably couldn't handle it." She said teasingly with a smirk.

"Oh really? I doubt you would be able to fly my old starfighter. That is if I still had it." He said playfully.

"You flew a starfighter?" She said.

"Yes, I flew one during the…" Dante paused, stopping himself from saying what he was about to say. "I mean during my free time." He said quickly after the pause. Ahsoka noticed that during the pause, his eyes quickly flickered like he was thinking of something.

"So, what's your starfighter maximum acceleration speed?" Dante asked, changing the subject.

"1250 kilometers an hour. Way faster than yours I bet, considering the fact that mine is equipped with the latest twin ion engines." She said with a smirk.

"Impressive. It's too bad my fighter can go up to 1500 kilometers an hour." He said mockingly. "You see, sith starfighters aren't powered by engines. They're powered by the force exerted by the pilot. In other words the stronger the pilot is in the force, the faster it can go." He said triumphantly. Ahsoka raised both her eye marks in surprise. Even her master's fighter couldn't go that fast.

"That not fair. You could probably power a city with the amount of power you have. Maybe even a whole planet." She said jokingly.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." He said.

"I already am." She retorted. "Uh oh," She said quickly while turning to face the entrance to the cargo hold.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"It's my master. I can sense him coming towards us and I can tell you that he's not in a good mood. You need to hide." She said quickly, turning back to face him.

"Why should I? I'm not scared of him." He said defiantly.

"We don't have time to argue. He's almost…" Ahsoka was cut off by the opening sound of the door behind her. She slowly turned around to find her master standing right behind her with his lightsaber in hand.

"I'm surprised you've found me this fast. How did you know I where I was?" Dante asked, glaring at Anakin.

"I went to check on you and found the guards unconscious and you missing. I knew you'd go to Ahsoka since you two are such good _friends_." He said with a scowl on his face. "You're going back to the brig and this time I'm chaining you to the wall." He said in a serious tone.

"I'd like to see you try." Dante shot back. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and took a few steps forward but was stopped when Ahsoka got in his way.

"Master this isn't necessary." Ahsoka said, standing in between her master and Dante.

"Stand aside Ahsoka." Anakin ordered.

"No!" She shot back defiantly. "He did nothing to you and yet you hold a grudge against him. Would it kill you just give him a chance?"

Anakin starred hard into his apprentices eyes. She was defiant and determined. Both traits she received from being his padawan.

"Alright, he doesn't have to stay in the brig. But, if he steps out of line I'm taking him down." He said coldly with reluctance before sheathing his lightsaber and leaving the cargo hold.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief right after the door closed behind Anakin. "I'm glad that's over. I was afraid you two were going to fight again."

"It's a shame. I really wanted to get him back for sucker punching me during our fight." Dante said.

"Well, we still got about a day before we reach Coruscant. What should we do in mean time?" She asked.

"How about some sparing? We never did get to finish our fight." He said with a grin.

"You're on and this time you won't catch me by surprise. Oh, you'll need this." She said and handed Dante his lightsaber. They both moved to an open space in the cargo hold. Ahsoka activated her main lightsaber and got into a Shien form stance. Dante ignited his lightsaber but instead of holding normally he held in a reverse grip style.

"I thought I'd try something new. Hope you're ready." He said, smiling. Ahsoka returned the smile and the two began to spare.

The Consular-class frigate touched down on the landing pad right outside the Jedi Temple. The Jedi and Dante exited the ship, with Dante being the last one down the entrance ramp. When his boots hit the ground, Dante took a moment to take in his surroundings and at the same time feel regret for his past.

"I never thought I'd step foot on this planet again." He said in a remorseful tone.

"You've visited Coruscant before?" Ahsoka said, standing next to him.

"You could say that…" He said with unease.

"Are you alright? Is there something bothering you?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something I wish would stay forgotten." Dante said.

Ahsoka can tell he was hiding something but now was not the time to ask him about his past. Eeth Koth, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Dante entered the Temple and proceeded to the Jedi Council Chamber. As they walked through the temple many of the youngling and Padawans in the halls gave Dante strange looks. His red skin and yellow eyes made him stick out and everyone who saw him was either curious, afraid or both. Dante ignored the prejudice looks and continued walking to the Council Chamber.

Due to the war, most of the Council members were not present. Master Kenobi, Yoda, and Koth were the only Masters present. Masters Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Windu were present in hologram form. Koth took his seat amongst the Council members while Dante and Ahsoka stood in the middle of the room with Anakin standing right behind them. Ahsoka and Anakin bowed respectfully to the Masters while Dante simply stood there with his arms folded. He had no intention to bow before anyone.

"Is this the boy you spoke of Master Koth?" Windu asked through his hologram.

"Yes, Padawan Tano encountered him on Korriban during our mission to take control of the system. There was an unexpected turn of events and we were forced to flee the system. As far as we know the planet is still under Separatist control." Koth said.

"So the mission was a failure. Perhaps the boy can explain why this happened." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Let's get one thing straight here. My name is Dante so stop calling me 'boy'. And I had nothing to do with those droids." Dante spoke in a tone most would view as disrespectful.

"If you're not affiliated with the Separatist then could you explain why you were on Korriban in the first place?" Obi-wan asked.

"That's my business and is of no concern of yours." Dante stated. He thought the less they knew about him, the better.

"I see. Why the secret? What aren't you telling us?" Obi-wan said interrogatively.

"Look, all you need to know is that I want to help you in your war against the Separatist. I have no ulterior motives and I will not betray the Jedi or the Republic." Dante said.

"How do you think you would be able to help us? What are your capabilities?" Shaak Ti said.

"For one I'm a more than capable fighter." Dante said.

"How so?" Obi-wan asked.

"I was strong enough to defeat Skywalker in a fight." Dante said with a smirk which made Anakin's blood boil. Obi-wan grinned and raised an eyebrow since he never heard of Anakin losing in a fight in a long time.

"As I recall, Ahsoka stopped me from winning." Anakin said strongly. He hates losing just as much as Dante does.

"True but if she didn't stop me first you wouldn't have a head right now." Dante shot back. The two of them glared at each other and it looked like they were about to start a fight in the middle of the Council Chamber. Fortunately, Ahsoka got in between them.

"Can't you two get along?" Ahsoka said as she pushed them apart.

"_No!_" They both sternly stated.

"If you two are quite done bickering we still need to discuss the matter at hand." Shaak Ti's words diffused the situation between Anakin and Dante and they stood back in place. "Why would you, a sith, assist the Republic or the Jedi for that matter? Never in the history of the Jedi Order has a sith willing added us." Shaak Ti questioned.

"My reasons are my own. I know war and it knows me." Dante said.

"What do you know of war?" Windu said with his hologram leaning forward in the chair it sat in.

"More than you'll ever know." Dante retorted with a glare at Windu. The Jedi master's hologram leaned back in the chair, meeting Dante's glare with his own. A silence ensued which lasted for several moments.

"We will discuss matter in private now. Leave us." Windu ordered, finally breaking the silence. Ahsoka bowed again before leaving the room with Dante right behind her. Anakin remained behind. The doors of the Council Chamber closed behind Dante and Ahsoka and they walked down one of the temple expansive hallways.

"That went better than I thought. I'm glad their considering your offer." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah me too, although I get the feeling that they're not going to accept me help. It wouldn't surprise me if they did." Dante said.

"Maybe if you told them more about yourself then they would be me trusting." Ahsoka said with a hint of optimism.

"It would be best if they didn't know about my past or where I'm from. If they knew then they would most certainly reject my assistance and maybe even have me locked away." Dante said.

"Just because your people were at war with us doesn't mean they'll hold it against you. You've done nothing wrong." Ahsoka said. Dante stopped walking a stared at the ground with a depressed look on his face.

"Ahsoka there's something you should know. The reason why I want to help the Jedi and the Republic is to atone for what I've done in the past." Dante spoke softly, feeling great remorse.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"When I told that my people were at war with the Republic and the Jedi, I wasn't telling you the complete truth." Dante let out a soft sigh and slowly raised his gaze from the ground to Ahsoka's eyes. "The truth is I… I fought against the Republic and the Jedi. Thousands of people were killed by my hand, including Jedi. I'm not proud of what I've done and I hope you can forgive me." The words he just spoke were difficult to say for him. He expected Ahsoka to hate him.

"How can I forgive you if you've done nothing wrong? What you did was in the past and has nothing to do with the present." Ahsoka said. Dante was surprised by her response.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." Dante said, relieved. "But you do understand why the Council can't know about this. If your master knew he'd try to kill me… again."

"I suppose I can keep another one of your secrets." She said with a playful smile. "So, what you want to do? We've got some time before we have to go back to the council chamber."

Dante thought for a moment and then looked at a nearby window and noticed the orange glow coming from it. "It's almost sundown isn't it?" Dante asked and Ahsoka nodded in response.

"Can we go somewhere with good view of the city?" Dante asked. Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"You wish to speak Skywalker?" Windu said right after Dante and Ahsoka had left the room.

"Yes, Master. The security cameras aboard the ship have captured something I believe you all should see." Anakin said. He used the force to close the blinds in the room which caused darkness to fill the chamber. In the center of the chamber a holo projector was activated. The whole council watched as they saw the security footage from the ships brig. They saw everything. They saw the conversation Dante had with his mother, what Dante had told Ahsoka about not telling anyone about his secrets, and they saw Ahsoka place the blanket over Dante as he slept. Once the security footage ended the holo projector turn off and the blinds opened, filling the chamber with the dim orange light of the setting sun.

"This is quite interesting. It seems there's more to him than we previously thought." Obi-wan said. "The sith holocron he possess seems to house a spirit of the same race as him. I wonder how that is possible."

"Our interest shouldn't be in how it's possible but rather in what the spirit had said to him. They spoke in a language I'm not quite familiar with. Master Jocasta should be able to translate it." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"It will take some time to figure out the language they were using and then translate it all. Maybe if we confronted him about this he'd tell us about it." Obi-wan said.

"I doubt that, he hasn't exactly been for coming with information about himself." Anakin said.

"It seems you padawan has taken an interest in the boy. Could you explain why?" Windu said.

"I don't know Master. She told me he was her friend." Anakin said. He still didn't like the idea of his padawan being friends with a sith.

"The security hologram also suggested that she knows something he doesn't want anyone else to know about. It appears that he trust her." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"What do you suggest we do Master Yoda? Should we accept the boy's offer to help us?" Shaak Ti asked the ancient Jedi.

"Accept his assistance we shall. A strong ally, he can be. An equally strong enemy, also a possiblity. Watch him carefully we must." Yoda said.

Ahsoka and Dante stood at the top story of one of the four spires that rise above the Jedi temple. From there they had a grand view of the city. The lights were just coming on as the sun slowly descended past the horizon.

"Beautiful…" Dante said softly as leaned against the railing with his arms, staring out towards the horizon.

"That's what everyone says when they see the city like this for the first time." Ahsoka said who also leaned against the railing. Beyond the railing was several thousand feet of sheer drop.

"I wasn't talking about that. The city has changed since I last saw it but I was referring to something that'll never change." Dante said.

"What would that be?" Ahsoka asked.

"The sun… I remember the last time I saw it and it looks exactly the same. They're the most powerful force in the universe and without them life could not exist." Dante said as he gazed at the sun.

"It sounds like you admire them." Ahsoka said.

"I have developed an admiration for stars ever since…" Again Dante stopped himself from say what he was about to say and Ahsoka knew what this meant.

"Let me guess, there's another secret behind why you admire stars." Ahsoka said with a roll of her eyes.

"Not really. It's just that you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dante said.

"Half the things you do are unbelievable. Whatever it is you can tell me." She said.

"Alright, it's a long story so I'll just give you the short version. Near the end of the Great Hyperspace War I kind of… blew up a star." He said sheepishly as he scratched his shaggy black hair.

"You destroyed a star. But how? That's impossible." She was utterly surprised.

"Like I said it's a long story. How I did it was by using the sith fleets flag ship, the _Corsair_, which was equipped with a force-enhancing sith crystals. With those crystals I was able to rip out the core of the star Primus Goluud. The result was the star going supernova and taking with it a large number of Republic ships as well as some of our own." Dante explained.

"Why would you do that if it meant sacrificing some of your own forces?" She asked.

"Believe me I didn't want to but I was ordered by the Dark Lord of the Sith to do it. He ordered me to use his flag ship and destroy the star while he fled back to Korriban. If I could go back and change what happened, I would. That event changed me and my view of war. After that I decided to stop fighting and returned to Korriban." He said with a glint of hatred in his yellow eyes.

"You didn't agree with him at all did you? I can tell you didn't exactly have a good relation with him." She said. Through their bond she could feel his anger.

"You could say that…" Dante said with unease while he looked over the edge of the railing towards the depths of the city. "I rather not talk about him."

Ahsoka decided not to ask him any more about his relation with the Dark Lord of the Sith from his time. She knew there was something he doesn't want her to know about. Then again, there were a lot of things he wasn't telling her. The two continued to watch as the sun slowly set over the horizon. In the corner of his eye Dante couldn't help but notice how the sun light glimmered against Ahsoka's orange skin. Dante thought of how much Ahsoka resembled a star. She was strong, tough, and radiant with beauty. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden beeping noise that came from Ahsoka's comlink. Ahsoka tapped it once to turn it off and looked at Dante.

"That would be the council." Ahsoka said. Dante nodded and they headed to the Council Chamber.

The air in the Council Chamber was tense as Dante and Ahsoka stood before them. Anakin was right behind the two of them just like before.

"I take you've come to a decision." Dante said, breaking the tension a little.

"We have decided to accept your offer. But there are rules and conditions you must follow." Windu said.

"Alright, what are they?" Dante asked.

"First, you must follow the laws of the Republic. Second, you will not be given rank or status amongst within the Jedi Order or the Grand Army of the Republic. Third, you must obey the orders of your superior officer." Windu said.

"And who would that be?" Dante asked with his arms folded and raised eyebrow. He wasn't exactly keen on follow orders from anyone.

"You will be assigned to Master Skywalker for the time being." Windu said.

Dante was only half shocked about being assigned to Anakin. He didn't like him at all but he did like Ahsoka and since she was his Padawan, he would be around her a lot.

"Great…" Dante said as he looked over his shoulder to Anakin who had a smug smirk on his face. "This should be interesting." Dante said.

"I'll bet." Ahsoka said with a heartwarming smile. Dante returned the smile.

"This council is adjourned." Windu said.

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed it and please leave a review. I like to know what your think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a pretty long chapter so get comfortable. Enjoy.**

"This is ridicules." Dante said from the pilot's seat of an Eta-class shuttle that was in hyperspace.

"The first assignment I get is some bogus reconnaissance mission. I swear Skywalker just trying to mess with me. I'm better suited for the frontlines than this." He complained.

Dante had a good reason to complain. He was given the solo mission of traveling to the Nespis VIII spaceport, a free floating space station in the Nespis system, and recon it. The spaceport had been abandoned for some time now and the Republic wishes to restore the space station to its former self and use it as a reloading station for its navy. Dante hatted the fact that he wouldn't get to see any series fighting on the frontline anytime soon. Even though it was a solo mission, he had company.

"Hey cheer up. At least you're not stuck in the temple." Ahsoka said from the co-pilot's seat. Anakin didn't assign her the mission but she insisted that she should go. Anakin had reluctantly agreed.

"True. I can't stand that place. Ever youngling is scared of me and just about ever padawan I pass by in the halls has their hand on their lightsabers. Never knew everyone hated sith this much." He said.

"I don't hate you, so not everyone hates sith." She said. Dante smiled and leaned back in the pilot's seat.

"You got a point. Just wish Skywalker would lighten up a bit. If he didn't hate me so much he would've gave me a series mission." He said.

"This is a series mission. Just because you won't be fighting doesn't mean it's not important. You do want to help right?" She said. Dante sighed.

"I do, it's just that I was hoping to I'd get to fight more of those battle droids." He said.

"Careful what you wish for, it might just happen." She said with a smirk. Ahsoka then looked at the control board of the ship. "Looks like were coming out of hyperspace now."

The Eta-class shuttle exited hyperspace soon after Ahsoka had said that. When they exited hyperspace they immediately saw the space station appear in front of them. The station was very old, older than Dante as a matter of fact. It was constructed during the dawn of the Republic itself which made it well over ten thousand years old. Long ago it was an important trade city but as hyper drives improved, the city received less commerce since ships could bypass it. It was now just a decaying shell of its former glory. The station was made up of many oddly shaped buildings that were interconnected by tunnels that branched off into each other, like a giant spider web. The architecture was ancient and would look odd to anyone. The outside of the station was a light blue color and years of decay have clearly left their mark. Panels were missing from the exterior of the city and piece of the city could be seen floating around the space it occupied. The station orbited the planet Nespis VIII, a gaseous planet that was a clear aquatic color. The system was located in the outer rim and was far away from any Separatist and Republic controlled worlds.

"Wow, it's an even bigger piece of junk than I thought. I'm surprised it's mostly still in one piece." Dante said as a fly the ship closer to the city. He flew the shuttle slowly to avoid hitting large pieces of debris that had broken off from the station.

"Hey look, there's light coming from some parts of the city." Ahsoka said observingly. "That means the station still has power and if it still has power then the life support systems must still be active."

"That's a bit odd don't you think? The city been abandoned for the past several millennia so maybe it isn't completely abandoned. Trying using the scanners, let's see if there are any life forms." Dante said. Ahsoka nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control board. She then raised an eye mark in confusion as she studied the results of the scan.

"The scanners aren't picking up anything. Not a single life form is aboard that station." Ahsoka said ominously.

"That can't be right. Something must be disrupting the scanners. Either that or the station too big to be scanned entirely." Dante suggested.

"I guess we'll have to check it out for ourselves. That is why we're here after all." Ahsoka said.

"Right, let's see if we can find a working hanger bay." Dante said. He flew the shuttle around the city, looking for anything that he could land the ship in. Near the base of one of the farthest buildings from the center was a rectangular hanger bay door that was more than big enough to fly a shuttle into. It was unfortunately closed shut.

"Ahsoka, can you access the cities computer system from here and open this door?" Dante asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"This station is so old I don't think the computers on the ship can even communicate with it. If only I had brought Regi. He could've found a way to open them." Ahsoka said. She did miss her little droid friend.

"I guess I'll just have to pry the door open myself." Dante said.

"I don't think that's a good-" Ahsoka stopped talking when something caught her eye outside of the ships window. Dante followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. The hanger bay door that they were trying to get open had opened up by themselves.

"Dante… did you do that?" Ahsoka asked without taking her eyes off the open hanger bay doors.

"Uh… no, I guess our ship must've tripped a proximity sensor or something." Dante suggested.

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this place. We might find more than what we bargain for." She said with a shiver running down her spine.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the big bad haunted space station." Dante said teasingly. Ahsoka shot him a look.

"I'm not scared. I just think we should be careful." Ahsoka said. She could defiantly sense something within the space station but she didn't know exactly what it was. The feeling she had was similar to the one she had on Korriban, a feeling of darkness surrounding her. Dante couldn't sense it or anything because his tattoos prevented it.

Dante slowly flew the ship into the hanger bay. As soon as the ship's landing gears touched down on the floor the hanger bay door closed, sealing them inside.

"This is creepy…" Ahsoka said.

"Relax it's just an automated system." Dante said.

"Oh really, then how do we open the hanger doors?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know but let's worry about that after we check out the station. We still got a mission to do." Dante said and made his way to the entrance ramp of the ship. Ahsoka followed him.

"Where should we check out first?" Ahsoka asked.

"There's got to be some kind of central control room in the middle of the city. From there we should be able to see how much of the station is still operational. And maybe along the way we'll find whoever's here." Dante said. Ahsoka nodded and the walked out of the hanger.

They found the entrance to one of the tunnels that connected the building they were in to another. All they could do was head towards the center of the city. As they walked through a hallway within one of the buildings Ahsoka felt an odd presence and stopped in her tracks. Dante turned around and saw the worried look on her face.

"Ahsoka what's bothering you?" Dante asked.

"You know that feeling I had when we got here? The deeper we go into the city the more I can feel it. It's like a great darkness shrouds the city. Without a doubt something's here." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe it's the ghost of all of those who died here." Dante joked.

"I'm series Dante! Something is here." Ahsoka said sternly.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Dante said. All most as if on cue, the lights in the hallways went out and left Ahsoka and Dante in complete darkness.

"Well that's just great, power outage." Dante complained.

"I don't think this is a power outage…" Ahsoka said, the feeling now turning inside of her. A loud clang made her jump with surprise. It sounded like a pipe falling onto the metal floor from a great distance.

"Dante… please tell me that was you." Ahsoka said quietly.

"I didn't do that." Dante said. Another clang could be heard but this one was much closer and it sounded louder. Ahsoka couldn't take being in the dark any more so she reached for her main lightsaber and activated it for light. The green glow only lit up a small amount of area. She could see Dante now who was still facing her and then she saw it… Two glowing red circles that were right behind and above Dante's head and a long metal blade that was being raised by a metallic arm.

"Behind you!" Ashoka screamed. Dante reacted quickly and side stepped to avoid the strike from behind by the shadowy figure. He then activated his blood red lightsaber and severed the arm that held the blade. No sound came from the thing that attacked him. Without wasting another moment Dante swung his lightsaber at the glowing red circle which he presumed were its eyes. The lightsaber went right throw the things head. The shadow figure didn't stop attacking after having its head cut in half. It swung another arm at Dante and he dodged it by ducking and rolling backwards. At point blank range, Dante raised his free hand and shot bolts of lightning at it. The blue bolts of lightning briefly illuminated the hallway and they finally caught a glimpse of what attacked them. It wasn't organic. It was made of metal and had the shape of a sentient. Two arms, two legs, and one head or it had a head. When the lightning stopped the hallway went dark again and a loud crash of metal colliding into metal could be heard.

"I think I killed it." Dante said. He was surprised but not scared. Ahsoka on the other hand nearly jumped out of her skin from the surprise appearance of the droid. Dante can feel her anxiety through their bond.

"Are you all right?" Dante asked without taking his eyes off the motionless body of what he thought was a droid of some kind.

"I'm fine." Ahsoka said in the darkness. The lights in the hallway flickered on as suddenly as they had gone off and the two could now fully see what attacked them. The 'droid' looked like it was pieced together from a scrap pile. It was dirty and rusted and the arms were different lengths. The droid looked like a piece of junk even before Dante destroyed it.

"Do you believe me now?" Ahsoka said with a small sense of victory. "This thing must've been what if felt earlier. It felt like it's emitting a dark presence before you killed it which is impossible since it's not alive. And yet I felt it…" Ahsoka was confused as to what kind of droid it was but Dante knew exactly what it was. He got on one knee and closely examined the body of scrap metal that tried to kill him.

"What a surprise. I guess this mission isn't going to be that boring after all." Dante said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"This droid is what is known as a _techno beast_. Techno beasts are created by using a form of sith alchemy called _mechu-deru_. The technique is used to infuse droids with the dark side of the force which gives them great strength and a mind of their own. This one was put together and powered by the force alone." Dante explained.

"But that's… Oh I give up! Ever since you walked into my life it's been nothing but surprise after surprise. When will it end?" She asked sardonically.

"Probably never, now come on. We've got a mission to finish!" Dante said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Don't tell me where still going to try to find the central control room." Ahsoka complained.

"Relax we're not going there anymore." Dante said and began walking with Ahsoka at walking beside him.

"Then where are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're going find more techno beast of course." Dante said with a smirk.

Ahsoka let out loud sigh that showed her complaint. "I'm almost afraid to ask why we're looking for more blood thirsty robots."

"Whoever made the techno beast has to be close by in order for them to function. If we can find more of them then we can find the person responsible for creating them. Once we find whoever it is, we'll make the person give up the control over the techno beast which will cause them to turn back into piles of scrap." Dante explained simply.

"And if the person doesn't give up control over the droids?" Ahsoka asked.

"Then we kill him or her, simple as that. It's our mission to secure this station for the Republic Navy and we can't do that with who knows how many techno beasts roaming the station. Besides, I want to have some fun while we're here. " Dante said.

"You really enjoy scraping droids don't you?" Ahsoka said.

"Oh yes, especially the ones that can kill you in an instant. It makes the fight more… _entertaining_." Dante said with a scary looking glow in his eyes. He really was looking forward to tearing the monster droids apart.

The two continued to walk through the halls of the abandoned and eerie city. Ahsoka kept her lightsabers in hand and kept her senses sharp every step of the way. Dante on the other hand had his lightsaber put away and he strolled casually as if he were walking the streets of uptown Coruscant. Ahsoka never could understand why Dante never showed a hint of fear. Jedi are trained to not fear anything but even so, Ahsoka or anyone for that matter would have some sense of fear as they walked through the death trap of a space station. But not Dante…

They had been moving through the halls of the space station for a few minutes now and it was when they had reached a four way intersection in the hallway that Ahsoka's sense stated to go off like a mynock being set on fire. She stopped walking in the middle of the intersection and put a hand against her for head.

"More droids?" Dante asked anxiously.

"Ya… a lot more…" She said and took her hand off her head. Dante looked at each of the four directions in the hallway and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything. You sure they're there?" Dante asked.

"I'm positive. I've got the same feeling I had right before the first droid jumped us. But this time it's coming at me from all directions." She explained. Then a faint screeching sound could be heard. It was brief and sharp, like metal running against metal. It was the kind of sound that made your skin crawl. Another screech was heard and it was louder than the last. The eerie noises reminded Ahsoka all too well of her first encounter with the horrid droids and she activated both her lightsabers and faced one of the hallways. Dante did the same and faced the direction opposite to Ahsoka which put them back to back to each other. Another screech was heard and then another. It sounded as if the station was being torn apart, which was partially correct.

Without warning a techno beast broke through the floor several meters away from Ahsoka and Dante. Then another did the same in the opposite direction and then another. One by one, techno beast broke through the walls, ceiling, and floor and they surrounding the two of them perfectly. At least a dozen of the monstrous beast where slowly limping towards the two from all for directions. They all looked similar to each other, decrepit and aged. No two of them were identical. Some had two glowing red eyes and others had three or four. Some had one arm and others had up to four. The most noticeably different feature they had on them was their weapons. Many of them wielded long sharp, sword like blades but a few had scythes and maces for weapons.

"You wanted some excitement. Well here it is!" Ahsoka said sarcastically over her shoulder.

A grin grew on Dante lips as he studied the droids which were 7 to 8 feet tall. "This is perfect! I've been wanting to cut loose for some time." Dante said with a laugh behind his words.

Ahsoka caught wind of what Dante was about to do. "Dante you can't release your powers here! If you do, this whole part of the city could collapse with us right in the middle of it!" She frantically said. Dante eyes widened when he realized Ahsoka was right.

He muttered a curse in his sith language under his breath with bitter distaste. He hated being restricted and held back. "What do you suggest we do then?" The techno beast where getting closer and closer and in a few moments they would be in striking distance.

"I have an idea just hold on." She said and immediately began cutting the floor with her lightsabers in a circular motion around her and Dante. The nearest techno beast was raising its weapon and was about to strike when Ahsoka completed the circle. The floor beneath their feet gave way and the two fell along with it. They only fell fifteen feet or so into another hallway that was identical to the one they were just in but it only had one direction.

"Now what?" Dante asked.

"Now we run!" Ahsoka said and took off down the hall with Dante running right beside her. Over her shoulder Ahsoka could see the techno beast following them through the hole she made. They weren't limping after them like before. This time they were dashing at them at a speed that matched their own speed. This only made the two of them run faster. Ahead of them in the hall way a large blast door closed shut in the distance. The door was very thick and it would take too long to cut open with a lightsaber. Dante noticed this and charged out in front of Ahsoka at the door. He drew back his right fist and concentrated a decent amount of energy into it. When he did this, his sith tattoos appeared around his fist and fore arm but nowhere else on his body. The blast door might as well have been made out of paper because when Dante's fist collided into the center of it, the doors broke in half and were ripped from their hinges as if a Dreadnought star cruiser ran right through them. Ahsoka was surprised, as usual, by what Dante can do. Dante then used the force to pick up the two pieces of the blast door and hurled them like spinning disk down the hall way at their pursuers. When the doors ran into the droids it caused a domino effect and they droids fall backwards onto one another.

"That's not going to hold them for long." Dante said.

"Right, we need to get back to the ship and call for back up." Ahsoka said which made Dante let out a grown of annoyance and roll his eyes. Ahsoka didn't need to use their bond to tell that he hated running from a difficult fight.

"Alright" He finally said. "Let's get out of here."

They half sprinted as they made their way back to their ship. It was odd that they didn't run into any techno beast, traps, or obstacles along the way. It all seemed to easy… and they soon discovered why it had been so.

As soon as they stepped into the hanger bay they had landed in, they were greeted by the site of the flaming pile of wreckage that was once their ship. It was unrecognizable since it looked like the whole ship had been put through a meat grinder. Nothing but scrap and burning fuel remanded.

"Well isn't that just great. Now I'm going to have to explain to Skywalker what happened to the ship." Dante said sardonically.

"Is that the only thing you care about? How are we supposed to call for help and better yet how are we supposed to get off this blasted station?" Ahsoka said. Dante can certainly detect the stress in her voice.

"You need to relax. I'll bet whoever's on this station has a ship and speaking of which…" Dante paused for a moment. "Where being watched."

"I've noticed," Ahsoka said. "It would explain why the lights went out and the blast doors closing on us. I say whoever's in control of the techno beast is toying with us, not to mention strong in the force."

"And it would explain why we had no trouble getting back to our ship. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a trap waiting for us in here." Dante said as he scanned the large hanger for anything suspicious. All there was the ruins of the ship and several piles of scrap metal placed throughout the hanger.

"Oh boy," Dante muttered as he realized something.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"You've noticed how all the techno beasts are made of scrap metal right?" Dante asked and Ahsoka nodded in response. "Well look around us. We're surrounded by enough scrap metal to make several dozen techno beast which makes this place one hell of a death trap."

"I get it now. We need to leave here." Ahsoka said and they were about to leave the hanger when the only exit, without warning, sealed shut and a ray shield enveloped the door.

"Great," Ahsoka said out of annoyance. "I doubt you can punch through this." She gestured at the ray shielded door.

"Wouldn't hurt to try, besides can't stay here anyways." Dante said.

"We have a better chance of putting the ship back together than getting through this door." Ahsoka said sarcastically as she took a few steps out of the way for Dante to have a clear shot at the door. Dante also backed up from the door and raised his fist.

All of the sudden a static like crackling noise filled the room and Dante lowered his fist in confusion. The noise sounded like the static from a radio without a signal and then a wailing noise followed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A male voice came out of the intercom speakers inside the hangers. "I've got you right where I want you." The person said mockingly.

"Why don't come out and fight you coward!" Dante said in a raised voice to be sure the person could hear him.

"Why would I do that when I'm getting so much pleasure from toying with you? I still have a few games in store for you." The person said sadistically in an evil tone.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka called out.

"You might not remember me but I remember you Togruta! You've seem to have sprouted a bit since our last encounter but you are none the less the same medaling youngling from before." The person's voice had a hint of anger behind it. "Revenge is a sweet as a fine Luranian brandy and I intend to savior every last bit of it." The person then let out an awkward laugh that sounded like he was saying 'ya' a thousand times a minute before the intercom crackled again and the person's voice disappeared.

"That laugh, I know it from somewhere…" Ahsoka searched her memories for anyone that might fit the profile of the mysterious character and then, like before, her senses went off like nothing before. Through their bond Dante felt of hint of what Ashoka felt and they both knew something big was about to happen. Every piece of scrap metal in the hanger began to violently shake all at once. The piece of the metal shot up into the air and fly right into the wreckage of the ship Ahsoka and Dante had arrived in. The Sith and Togruta watched all the metal meshed together with their ship to form one giant techno beast. It was a giant metal golem that stood at fifty feet tall. It had a slouched back with two arms and two short stubby legs. Its right arm was bulky and had a giant ball at the end of it instead of a hand that acts like a hammer and its left arm was skinnier and had a knife like blade instead of a hammer. It was certainly one big piece of living scrap metal with the dark side force irradiating from it.

Ahsoka was utterly surprised by the sight of the golem. She was about to try to come up with an attack strategy with Dante but when she turned to face him she was surprised to see that he had already taken off towards the golem at top speed with his lightsaber ignited. To Dante this was a golden opportunity to test his skills and have a bit of fun at the same time. The golem didn't hesitate to strike at Dante when he was close enough. It raised its enormous hammer and struck at Dante. He easily evaded the slow attack and the hammer collided with the ground with so much force that it shook the entire hanger. Dante force jumped onto the creatures arm and ran up to get a clear shot at the head but when he was half way up the arm the golem's knife nearly hit him. It turns out the knife is much quicker than the hammer and more accurate. If Dante hadn't jumped off the golem's arm he would've been cut clean in half. He landed on the ground right next to Ahsoka.

"Can't you wait for two seconds to figure out a plan before running of blindly?" She scolded him.

"Nope, and watch out!" He said with a grin and they both jumped at opposite direction to avoid the golem's hammer. Dante then ran for the golem's right side while Ahsoka ran for its left side in hopes of confusing it but it was to no avail. The golem attacked them simultaneously with its right hammer trying crushing Dante and its left dagger trying to stab Ahsoka. Dante ducted under the swing of the hammer and sent a blast of lightning into its side. Meanwhile Ahsoka was agile enough to dodge the golem's left dagger. It constantly struck at her with great speed like a viper trying to quickly kill its prey. When the arm was close enough she dodged and then stabbed both her lightsabers into it. Both hers and Dante's attacks had no affect what so ever. The golem simply kept on attacking. The two of them kept on repeating their attacks but nothing seemed to work. Ahsoka tried throwing her lightsabers at the golems head but the saber were blocked by its agile left arm. Dante bombard the golem with a series of force lightning and push attacks. Nothing seemed to work.

"What are we going to do Dante? Nothing is working!" Ahsoka called out while dodge blow after blow from the golem's left dagger. Dante too was avoiding the golem's attacks when he remembered something from his past that would allow him to obliterate the golem but he needed time to use it…

"Ahsoka, I need you to get this things full attention and when I tell you to, get out of the way!" Dante called out to Ahsoka.

"Alright, just don't overdo it!" Ahsoka said back. She didn't bother to ask him what his plan was because she had complete faith in him. Dante smiled and jumped away from the golem and let it focus on Ahsoka while he stood a fair distance away from it. Dante put away his lightsaber and put his palms together in front of him and closed his eyes. It looked like he was praying but that was far from what he was about to do. Just like on Korriban, he called forth his inner strength that was suppressed with in him. His sith tattoos appeared throughout his body as he summoned more and more of his power. On Korriban he had let the force bleed out of him uncontrollable when he destroyed the Separatist Frigate. This time though, he was concentrating his power into the palms of his hand and doing his best to not let any force escape his body. In a flash he opened his eyes and separated his hands horizontally and in the middle of his hands a spear was formed. It was not a physical spear but a spear forged from the force itself. The spear was pure black like the night sky and it had a spear tip on both ends of it.

"Now Ahsoka!" Dante called out. Ahsoka heard his call and she quickly ran to the side, putting as much distance between her and the golem. Dante raised the spear with his right hand and threw it at the center of the golem. The spear traveled so fast that it was impossible to see with the naked eye and when flew through the air a sharp crack was heard. The crack was the sound made by the spear as it sliced through the air. The spear traveled directly into the golem's chest and stopped right in the middle of its entire being. Dante grinned right before clenching his right hand into a fist. As soon as he did the spear within the golem exploded and released all the energy Dante had stored into it. The explosion sent pieces of the golem everywhere. Ahsoka dodged the falling debris while Dante put up a force barrier around him that deflected anything that came near him. When it was all over the hanger bay they had fought in was covered with bits of metal that once made up the golem. Ahsoka made her way back over to Dante who still had his sith tattoos covering his body.

Dante saw the speechless look on Ahsoka's face and chuckled a bit.

"You're wondering what that was just now aren't you?" He said and Ahsoka slowly nodded in response.

"That was my strongest technique, my ultimate weapon. I only use it when I have no choice… or when I'm incredibly angry. It's known as the _**spear of midnight black**_. I can concentrate a good amount of force energy into a spear and use it as a weapon. It's fast, accurate, and deadly." Dante explained.

"I never knew the force could be used in such a way…" Ahsoka said who was still amazed.

Dante took a deep breath to relax and he suppressed his force energy which made his tattoos disappear. He had only used enough energy to destroy the golem which wasn't passed his limit and therefore wouldn't make him collapse like he did on Korriban.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We still got a mission to complete." Dante said. Ahsoka snapped out of her amazement and remembered why they were there to begin with.

"Right," Ahsoka said. "We still need to get out of here." She said as she looked around the hanger bay for another exit but the only visible way out was the ray shielded blast door. She then noticed a loose wall panel right next to the blast doors and she got an idea. She walked over and pulled the panel off the wall and it revealed a mesh of components and wires. It only took her a few moments

"Let's see… Cut the main compressor and by pass the primary and secondary backup batteries which would leave the main artery wire to transfuse with the shielding array and…" Ahsoka rambled on about her work which Dante only half understood. A load pop and a slew of sparks came out of the wall.

"Got it," Ahsoka announced cheerfully. The ray shield faded away and the blast doors slid open with a cricking noise that obviously was caused by age, rust, and a few misplaced energy locks on Ahsoka's part.

"So if we can't call for help and we can't find the person who's responsible for creating the techno beast then what do we do?" Dante said.

"Actually, we can find the person responsible for the techno beast. When the person, who I believe is a he, created that giant golem, he exerted a lot of force energy which I can easily trace back to the source." Ahsoka explained.

"It sounds simple enough, let's get going." Dante said and Ahsoka nodded. With Ahsoka's senses guiding them they walked through the space station with ease. No techno beast or obstacle got in their way except the occasional jammed door that could easily be cut open. They ended up somewhere near center of the station which, ironically, was where they were headed in the first place. They came across a pair of massive blast doors that were of course ray shielded. It was apparent that whoever was behind the door didn't want company. That didn't stop Ahsoka from deactivating the ray shields like one she deactivated at the hanger. The blast doors however remained closed after the ray shields were forcefully shut off. Dante had no trouble wrenching the door open with the force at his side. The room that lied beyond the blast doors was a sort of control room. Computer monitors lined the walls with a holo projection table in the middle of the circular room. And in front the holo projector was a very tall, slender man who had no hair and his skin was a gray color which was a dead giveaway that he wasn't human. He also wore a lab coat and a red crystal tied to a string around his neck that glowed with a dark glow that screamed dark energy. Dante didn't know who the man was but Ahsoka did.

"Ah Togruta, I didn't not expect you to find me this soon. How… inconvenient." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Dr. Vindi!" Ahsoka said bitterly. She almost didn't recognize the doctor because of his appearance. His skin was a darker shade then it used to be with black veins covering it. The most noticeable difference in his appearance was his red eyes.

"You know this clown?" Dante asked who had his lightsaber in hand but not activated. Ahsoka was doing the same.

"Yes, he was a scientist who works for the Separatist. Last time I saw him he was being hauled off to a Republic prison for recreating a plague virus that was going to be used against us." Ahsoka explained. The sight of the mad doctor reminded her of the time when she nearly died from the Blue Shadow Virus.

"I still am a scientist mind you." Vindi hissed. "As you can see I am no longer interested in diseases or plagues. My interests now lie in the archaic arts of the force. Tell me, what do you think of my creations?" Vindi spoke in a sinister voice.

"What happened to you? You were different the last time I saw you. Also, how did you escape from prison?" Ahsoka asked, eagerly wanting to hear the answers she sought.

"I have to thank my new master for freeing me and giving me these abilities. Granted it has taken a toll on appearance but that's the price for progress and invention." Vindi said. "You know I'm quite pleased to find you here Togruta, but I must say I'm even more pleased to see your companion. Who knew a pure blooded sith still walked this galaxy. I wonder what secrets lie with in you. Maybe I should dissect you to find out." Vindi said with a sadistic grin.

Dante ignited his lightsaber and pointed at Vindi. "Not going to happen," Dante growled.

"You shouldn't point a weapon at some who could easily kill you." Vindi said tauntingly as he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled a small remote control with a single button on it. "If I press this button the entire station will be blown into dust. Surrender now and I won't kill us all." Vindi had a long sadistic grin on his face.

Dante glared at him for a long moment before deactivating his lightsaber and dropping it on the floor. Without any warning, Dante raised his left arm towards Vindi and began to force choke the doctor with an invisible hand. Vindi was taken by surprise and dropped the remote he was holding and placed both his hand over his throat. Ahsoka reached out with the force to catch the remote before it hit the floor and called it to her hand. She then noticed that Vindi looked like he was about to die and Jedi never kill prisoners.

"Don't kill him, we need alive." She said.

Dante hesitated for a moment to think. He was going to kill him but since Ahsoka asked him…

Instead of releasing his grip on Vindi's neck he made a quick pulling motion with his left arm that caused Vindi to fly right at Dante. He raised his right fist and Vindi flew right into Dante's fist, face first. Vindi landed on the ground with a thud and the left side of his face was bloodied and bruised. Ahsoka sighed deeply in relief.

"Dante, what you did was incredibly reckless. You could've killed us." Ahsoka said, she wasn't too happy with him.

"The remote isn't linked to any explosives. Vindi was bluffing about being able to kill us all." Dante said.

"How could you have known that?" She asked. Dante took the remote and pressed the button on it. Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat out of shock. If the remote was really linked to any explosives they would be dead.

"See? This place is too big for Vindi to have rigged it with explosives. Besides, from what I've seen, Vindi too big of a coward and wouldn't kill himself." Dante explained.

"Alright just give me a heads up or something before you pull a stunt like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said jokingly with a small. Then she looked at Vindi who was unconscious and may possibly have a mild concoction. "What happed to him?" Ahsoka asked. "He didn't have a strong connection with the force when I last saw him but now he can create techno beast from piles of scrap and control them from long distances."

Dante also thought of how it was possible to give a non-force sensitive force abilities. He then took a closer look at the red crystal around Vindi's neck. The crystal was familiar to Dante, like he's seen something like it before. Dante rip the crystal off Vindi's neck and put it in his overcoat pocket. He intended to study it later.

"What was that crystal?" Ahsoka asked as she watched Dante take the crystal and put it in his overcoat pocket.

"I'm not sure but if it's what I think it is then we have a problem on our hands." Dante said. "What are we going to do with him?" He said as he gestured at Vindi.

"We'll take him with us back to the Jedi Temple for questioning and studying. The council will want to see what the doctor has become. He's also a wanted criminal so he needs to be taken back to prison anyways." Ahsoka explained.

"What ever happened to him, it's made him insane." Dante commented.

"Actually, he's always been like that." Ahsoka corrected.

"Okay, we need to find a ship so we can leave this place. I'm sure the _good doctor_ has a ship stored somewhere in case he needed to run away. Too bad he wasn't able to get to it fast enough." Dante said.

"I wonder how Anakin will react when he sees us coming back in a different ship." Ahsoka said to pock fun a Dante.

"Yeah, don't remind me. We might end up killing each other again just because the shuttle he let me borrow got destroyed." Dante said.

"Technically you blew it." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"It was a part of the golem when I did that. Would you have preferred to be stomped on?" Dante said back.

Ahsoka chuckled a little. "I guess not. Come on, let's get out of here, this place still gives me the creeps."

"Don't tell me you're still scared." Dante said teasingly and Ahsoka playfully punched him in the shoulder with a warm smile on her face. Dante returned the smile and laughed a bit. Dante felt that they were getting closer but he wondered how close Ahsoka wanted to be with him…

**A/N: If you read every word of this chapter then I applaud your patience. This chapter is about seven thousand words long. I wanted to do a sort of zombie chapter with a scary scenario and stuff. Like a horror film or something. Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review. I like to know what you think and what you have to say about this story. Oh and on a side note, the Spear of Midnight Black is an actual listed force technique so I didn't think of it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five answers a lot of answers so pay attention if you want to understand the plot. Enjoy **

The one thing Dante didn't count on when he offered his assistance to the Republic was the dreadfully long reports he had to give to his superiors. After his mission to the Nespis VII space station he had to give a full report in front of the Jedi Council. Normally, he would've just given Anakin a summary of the mission but since Vindi and his techno beast complicated the mission the Jedi Council wanted to know all the details. Dante gave his report and left out a few things he didn't want them to know about like the golem he and Ahsoka fought or the crystal Vindi had on him. If he told the Council about the golem they would be curious as to how he and Ahsoka were able to defeat it. That curiosity would eventually lead to them figuring out the powers that were suppressed within him. The crystal Vindi had was indeed familiar to Dante and after studying it he knew exactly what it was and couldn't let anyone know about it, except for Ahsoka who is the only person he truly trusted.

The sun was high in the sky over the Jedi Temple when Dante finally got out of the Jedi Council chamber. He was glad to be over with all the formal reports and hoped he wouldn't have to give another one for a while. When he exited the Council chamber he was greeted by Ahsoka who had been waiting for him. She smiled when she saw Dante and he returned it.

"How did the repot go?" She asked cheerfully.

"Fine," He replied. "They certainly had a lot of questions." They started to walk down one of the temples long hall ways.

"You didn't tell them everything that happened at Nespis VII station did you?" She said.

"Your right, I didn't. There certain things I don't want them to know." He said.

"Like that crystal you took from Vindi." She commented. "Speaking of which, Vindi knows everything that happened at the station and could tell the Council about it when they question him."

"Don't worry about it. I took care of Vindi, so he won't tell them anything I don't want him to." He said.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Before came back here I pretty much told him that I'll give him a slow and painful death if he tells them anything." Dante said a little sheepishly. Ahsoka chuckled a bit which wasn't the response Dante was expecting.

"And he fell for that bluff! Vindi certainly is a coward." Ahsoka said with a laugh.

"I wasn't bluffing. I really am going to kill him if he talks." Dante said sternly and Ahsoka lost her smile.

"You shouldn't make death threats so lightly. It's not the best way to go about things." Ahsoka disagreed with him. Now, this was the response he expected to hear from Ahsoka.

"It was the only way to keep Vindi quiet. What he knows could not only cause trouble for me but for everyone else." Dante said.

"It's the crystal isn't it? What is it about that crystal that makes it so dangerous?" Ahsoka asked. Dante thought for a second and then saw Anakin walking towards them from the opposite end of the hall way.

"I'll tell you later." He said quietly to make sure Anakin didn't hear him. Anakin then approached the two of them.

"Dante, Ahsoka, I've been looking for the two of you." Anakin said.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"I've got a task for you." Anakin said to Dante. "You know that Sheathipede-class shuttle you took from Vindi to get back here." He said and Dante slowly nodded and wondered where Anakin was going with this.

"I want you to disassemble it right down to the hyper drive without using the force or your lightsaber." Anakin said and Dante had a displeased look on his face.

"You can't be serious. What's the point of this?" Dante said back.

"Think of it as an extra security measure. In cause Vindi escapes he won't have a ship to fly away on." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Ya sure, let's assume Vindi can actually get out of his cell, avoid the thousand Jedi here, and make it to the hanger bay undetected. Even if his ship is in pieces what's going to stop him from taking one of the temple's ships." Dante said back. He did have a point.

"I'm being serious." Anakin said sternly, losing his smirk.

"As am I. Theirs is no way Vindi could ever escape this place." Dante shot back bitterly. "Also, just because you asked me to do something doesn't mean I'll do it."

"If that's the way you want to be then let me rephrase my request. I _order _you to disassemble that ship." Anakin said.

"You can't expect me to follow such ridicules order!" Dante all but yelled back.

"I am your superior officer and you must follow ever order I give you." Anakin said sternly with a glare. Dante met his glare. Dante let out a loud sigh of annoyance.

"You better not be making me do this just because I didn't return with that Eta-class shuttle." Dante said.

"I'm not," Anakin assured him. "Oh and one more thing, I want you to be done by sundown." Anakin added.

"So no force or lightsaber, and I have until sundown. This is pointless." Dante growled.

"It is not pointless." Anakin said.

"I'll help you out." Ahsoka said to Dante.

"Ahsoka, I have something for you to study in the Archives." Anakin interjected, Ahsoka frowned because studying was never her favorite thing to do and she wouldn't be able to help Dante.

"Yes master." She acknowledged and then turned to Dante. "See you later Dante."

"Later Ahsoka," Dante said back before they went their separate ways.

As Ahsoka walked with her master to the Jedi Archives she couldn't help but say something about her master's order.

"Master, I don't think you're being fare towards Dante. He had a point and your _request _was rather pointless." Ahsoka said.

"Do you really think I would make him do something like that?" Anakin said. "I wouldn't make your friend disassemble an entire ship for no good reason."

"Then what are you trying to do?" Ahsoka asked, staring at her master blankly.

"I'm trying to teach him patience." Anakin replied.

"How is disassembling a ship going to teach him anything about patience?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, you know how when you first became my padawan that I taught you everything I knew about starfighters and made you disassemble and reassemble your own all the time." Anakin said which made Ahsoka think about to all the time and work she put into her Delta 7.

"Yes, but that was just to get me familiar with my starfighter." Ahsoka said.

"Was it?" Anakin asked with a slight grin. "I knew that you never liked to sit still and meditate so I taught you a form of meditation without you even knowing it. Haven't you ever noticed how at peace and calm you felt when working on your starfighter or R3?"

"What are saying?" Ahsoka asked, puzzled.

"I'm saying that it is possible to meditate while repairing or building mechanical devices. It's called moving meditation and it this form of meditation I used to remain calm and it is also the form you use as well." Anakin explained. Ahsoka eyes widened, she had never noticed before but her master was right. She always did feel at peace when working on her fighter, upgrading Regi, and maintaining her lightsabers.

"How come you never told me about this before?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sometimes, it's best for the master teach something without the student knowing they have learned anything at all." Anakin said.

"Which is what you're trying to do with Dante, you want him to learn to be patient and calm. You also told him that he had until sundown to put a little more stress to the task which would make him want to relax even more." Ahsoka said. "That also would explain why you wanted him to do it by himself and why you told him you had something for me to study."

"Exactly, but I actually do have something for you to study." Anakin stated.

"Great," Ahsoka said with reluctance and a role of her eyes. She then wondered how Dante was doing…

The hanger bay of the Jedi Temple was filled with many Jedi Starfighters, Republic Shuttles, and Transports and one Sheathipede-class shuttle. The shuttle, that used to belong to Vindi, sat in the corner of the hanger bay. Judging by the look of it, the ship looked like it was fresh off the Neimoidian assembly line. Dante still wondered why Skywalker wanted him to do this, but there was no point in complaining about it in his thoughts. He took off his overcoat and tossed it on top of a nearby crate. Armed with a fusion cutter, hydrospanner, and a tool box full of other gadgets Dante got to work. The first logical thing to do was to rip out the interior of the ship. He cut out all the circuits, monitors, chairs, and lights. Nothing was sparred and anything that was too stubborn for a fusion cutter to handle he just ripped out with his bare hands. Skywalker doesn't exactly know Dante has abnormal strength which came natural for his species. At first Dante was rather angry but as he continued to focus more on his work the less anger he felt. The anger was slowly replaced with calmness and peace of mind. Time began to fly by and before he knew it he had already disassembled the engine units, removed the fuel cells, and cut out the landing gears. The only thing left was to remove the hyperdrive which wouldn't have been an easy task for the average sentient. It was the size of a crate and weighed close to half a ton, it's a good thing Dante is nowhere near average. He grasped the hyperdrive on both sides and used his legs to push up. The bolts that kept it attached to the ground popped of and a few sparks shot up from the exposed wires that fell at of the bottom of the hyperdrive. He carried the hyperdrive out of the ship and dropped it next to the pile of scrap that has accumulated over the time Dante had worked. He was finished and anything could've been taken off the ship lied in a pile of scrap. The Sheathipede-class shuttle was nothing more than a hollow skeleton. He then took a communicator off his belt, which doubled as a chronometer, and thumbed it on. The time indicated that Dante had been working for only three standard hours and he still had two hours left before Coruscant's sunset. It surprised him that he was able to finish so quickly and to him it felt like less than an hour had passed. He dismissed his lost sense of time as an effect from concentrating on his work, not being aware that he had actually achieved moving meditation. Deciding he had time to kill, Dante put his overcoat back on and left the hanger bay to go to his favorite place in the temple.

Ahsoka let out a quiet sigh of relief as she put down the data pad she was just reading. It took her a couple hours to go through the whole set of data cards that Anakin had given her to study. Even though she was a padawan and a commander she still had her studies to attend to. Now that she was done, she wondered if Dante was also finished, although she expected him to still be working. It was easy for her to reach out with the force and use her bond with Dante to pinpoint his exact location. She found Dante's distinctive for signature but it wasn't coming from the hanger bay… it was coming from above her at the top of the temple. Ahsoka smiled and knew where Dante was. The fact that he wasn't in the hanger bay meant that he was done. And without further thought, Ahsoka left the archives and headed to the spot where she and Dante had gone when he first came to the temple.

The view atop of the Jedi temple's spire balcony was just a magnificent as the last time Dante was up there. He could never get tired of it and the setting sun and for the first time in a long time he felt truly relaxed. Having nothing to do but stare off at a sunset was something he hasn't been able to do since before the Great Hyperspace War. He fell deep into thought about the things he missed from his own time before the war when a sudden heart beat like rhythm came from inside his overcoat. For a second Dante was confused but then he realized it was just his holocron and the fact that it was activating meant that his mother wanted to speak to him. Dante took the holocron out and let it fall the ground. With a thump the holocron hit the stone ground before bouncing back up and hovering by itself. The holocron glowed dark red and then a shadowy spirit formed from it in front of Dante.

"My son, how we have many things to discuss." Dante's mother spoke in their sith language with a tone that carried an echo.

"Yes, we do need to talk about a few things." Dante said as he thought of how convenient this was of her to show up right now. A little too convenient…

"Indeed," She said. "First off I would like to confess that I am a bit surprised that you allied yourself with our former enemies. I didn't expect you to choose this course of action, but then again, it wasn't an impossibility." She spoke calmly.

"It sounds as if you expected me to do something else. I remember you told to follow my own path and that is what I'm doing. Besides, the Jedi and the Republic aren't like they were back in the days of our empire." Dante said.

"You speak the truth, but you should know that the Dark Lord would not have approved of this if he were here." She said warningly.

"I don't care what that monster thinks! And if he was here I'd kill him and send him to Chaos where he belongs!" Dante snapped with a roar. "It because of him our empire was destroyed and our people whipped out. He started a war that killed millions and justified his murderous acts as way to expand our empire and unite all beings under one flag, one ruler." Dante said now calmer than before.

"You shouldn't say such things." She said still calm. "After all he was your master, and still is your father." She said. Her words pierced deep into Dante which summoned many memories within him. He thought back to the times when his father, the raining Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Sith Empire, trained and tortured him to turn him into a cold, deadly killing machine. For a time Dante was actually happy and proud to be the son of the Dark Lord even though he showed no sympathy or compaction towards him. It wasn't until the near the end of the Great Hyperspace War that Dante become utterly infuriated with his father for using him and making him kill thousands upon thousands of beings. Dante had then refused to obey his father and returned to Korriban with the intent to dual him and kill him but the Republic invaded before he could confront his father and his mother then imprisoned him for the next five millennia.

Dante's mother studied her son for a handle full of moment before speaking again. "You don't seem to hold as much anger towards your father and the war as you did before your slumber." She said. "Has something happened recently to help you coup with your anger? Or have you met someone that has made you release your anger?" She questioned him with a smile on her face that silently meant that she knew she was right. Dante looked away from his mother and stared at the sunset again. She's right, Dante thought. Ahsoka always made him feel better whenever she was around. She always smiled, always laughed, always cared and it didn't matter to her he was sith or he killed many Jedi. And on top of all of that there was a force bond that existed between them that neither could explain. Even if it wasn't there, Dante still would've felt drawn to her and still would've done anything for her. Most people in the galaxy would describe what Dante is feeling as love but he still wasn't sure about it. He still had doubts that Ahsoka would love him since she was a Jedi and therefore was forbidden to form attachments.

From behind him his mother chuckled a little and walked, or rather floated, over to his side. She didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking about even though she couldn't do that anyways.

"I can tell that Ahsoka means something to you." She said. It was then that an alarm to go off in Dante's head. How did she know Ahsoka's name and how did she know that he allied himself with the Jedi?

"You wouldn't have known her name or what I've done recently unless you were watching me this whole time." Dante said accusingly.

"That's very perceptive of you to notice that." She said coolly. "Yes, I am able to see a short distance outside of my holocron and I must say you've already been though some interesting trials. You been a bit reckless with your powers and more than often you make a rash decision. For instance, was it really necessary for you to use the spear of midnight black on such a weak opponent?" She said almost mockingly.

"I did it because I really didn't have a choice and using anything else could've caused the station to fall apart." Dante explained.

"I see, but let me ask you this. Would you have used it if Ahsoka wasn't around? I'm sure you wouldn't have cared if there was a possibility the station wouldn't hold together if she wasn't in harm's way." She said and she was also right. If Ahsoka hadn't been there he would've released his powers without hesitating.

"Okay since you already know about everything that has happened then you should know what I really need to speak to you about." Dante said.

"The crystal, yes I know but what do you think of it?" She asked.

"I think there's someone out there who needs to be killed. Crystals like these should've never been created in the first place." He said sternly.

"It's not the crystal that is a threat but the one who uses it." She said.

"Still," Dante said with his voice trailing off as he then remembered something he should've asked her at the beginning. "Mother, why is there a force bond between me and Ahsoka?" Dante said almost demandingly.

Dante's mother thought for a moment and then unexpectingly smiled. "I'll leave it to you to figure it out. The closer you get to her the more you will know about her." She said.

"No! You will tell me now." Dante growled. He was stubborn and wouldn't take _no_ for an answer.

"Patience my son, you will find out in all due time. For now I will rest, and we will speak again later. Farwell…" She abruptly said before disappearing just like the last time they had spoken. Dante hated it when she left him in the dark. The only thing he learned from her today was that she was always able to watch him as long as he had the holocron with him. Dante picked up the holocron after it had stopped floating and put back in his overcoat. He then went back to watching the sunset as he had been. It was only a few minutes later that he felt a presence approaching and since there was only one presence in the universe that he could sense, he knew who it was…

"You never get tired of watching giant flaming balls of gas do you?" Ahsoka said jokingly from behind Dante. Dante looked over his shoulder and saw that she was smiling. He returned the smile and looked back at the setting sun.

"No I guess not." He said with a smile. Ahsoka walked over to his side and started to watch the sunset with him.

"How did the ship disassembly go?" Ahsoka asked with her usual cheerfulness towards Dante.

"Better than I thought it would. Turned it into a neat pile of pieces in no time." He said. Ahsoka thought to herself that Dante must have achieved moving meditation to have been so calm about it. She was happy for him that there was something besides watching stars that can make him relax.

"So, are you going to tell me about the crystal now?" Ahsoka asked. Dante had almost forgotten to explain it to her and now was probably the best time to do so. He reached into his overcoat pocket and pulled out the crystal he took from Vindi. He held it in his hand and studied it one last time before letting Ahsoka hold it. As soon as she touched the crystal she could feel the power of it flow into her.

"What kind of crystal is this?" She asked without taking her eyes of the dull red crystal.

"It has many names in my language but in your language it's called a _force crystal._ They are powerful force sensitive crystals that not only amplify the force power of the one who wields it but it also can be used as a power source for certain technologies like weapons and engines. It's not like lightsaber crystals so it can't be used in a lightsaber." Dante explained.

"That would explain how Vindi was able to create and control so many techno beasts." Ahsoka commented as she studied the crystal.

"That crystal may seem powerful but compared to a true force crystal crafted in my people it's nothing more than an inferior rock." Dante said which surprised Ahsoka a bit. "But still it's a powerful object and according to Vindi, he obtained it from his master who must have rediscovered the way to produce these crystals."

"If this is so powerful then why don't you turn it over to the Council? I'm sure they could find a good use for it." Ahsoka said which caused a slight frown to spread across Dante's face. He outstretched a hand towards her which meant that he wanted to crystal back. Ahsoka gave the crystal back to him and he looked at it as he gripped it tightly in his hand.

"Using a handle full of true force crystals I destroyed an entire star and with it thousands of life's. No one should ever possess this kind of power." Dante said wearingly before he sent a large amount of force power to his hand which caused his tattoos to appear around the hand that held the force crystal. He squeezed the crystal in his hand until it cracked and with one last glow it shattered and turned into dust.

"Why did you do that?" Ahsoka asked softly. She had sensed the uneasiness in his words before he crushed the crystal. It was clear to her that what happened during his war he will not allow to happen in this one. Dante released a breath and his tattoos disappeared as he unclenched his hand to reveal a pile of red dust that had once been a crystal. He then let the wind slowly carry the dust out of his hand and float it away into the never ending city.

"I said no one should possess this kind of power. And that includes the Jedi." Dante said with a still wearing tone. A long moment of silence lasted between them. The silence wasn't broken until Ahsoka asked Dante something he hadn't expected to answer.

"Dante, why do you listen to me?" She asked as they stared at each other, eye to eye.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked who has caught off guard by the question from the question.

"I mean why do you listen to me? You're very stubborn and don't take orders well, you never bow and never listen to anyone except for me. I ask you why, why only me?" She asked with a tone that was a mixture of seriousness and sincerity. Dante knew the true reason why and he wanted to say it but he still wasn't sure and he knew now wasn't the time.

"There are many reasons why." Dante started. "You're the only person in this galaxy I can trust and you are my only friend in this time. Everyone I knew is dead and you were the first person to help me. But there is something else as well." Dante said and then cleared his throat, he wasn't going to confess his love but what he was about to say she might find it hard to understand. "You see Ahsoka it was because of you I was able to awaken and walk the galaxy once again."

Ahsoka's eyes widened with mild surprise. "I awakened you, but how? You were already awake when we first met on Korriban." She said and then she remembered the untouchable feeling she had right before she arrived on Korriban. Could that have been Dante, she thought.

"It's hard to understand, I know, I still don't fully understand it myself. There's something between us, something we have in common that has created this force bond between us. The moment you came close to Korriban was when our connection was created. It's because of you I can live again and for that I owe you my life." Dante said earnestly.

"Dante you don't owe me anything. For the short time I've known you we've already become close friends and the bond we share is like nothing I've ever felt before. My master and I don't even share a bond like this." Ahsoka's words sounded heavy with emotions. "I'm happy that you're here and I'm glad you are helping the Jedi and the Republic." Ahsoka chose her words carefully, trying not to show any sign of hesitance. She wanted to keep her inner emotions locked up for now because she too, like Dante, had feeling that she quiet wasn't sure of.

"I'm happy too. I truly haven't felt this happy since before the war, back when I spent most of my time training and honing my abilities. If I hadn't been imprisoned I probably would've died on Korriban like the rest of my people. So I guess it was a good thing after all." Dante said with a smile spreading across his lips with that last sentence. A smile touched Ahsoka's lips as well and the two just stood there staring at each other, both trying to think of something else to say to break the acquired silence. Ahsoka's and Dante's communicators ended up breaking the silence when they went off.

"_Ahsoka, Dante, report to the war room immediately." _Anakin's voice was heard through the communicators. His voice sounded frantic and troubled and it wasn't like Anakin to exhibit either. Something was wrong and both of them knew it.

"You heard him, let's get moving." Dante said and Ahsoka nodded in response.

Count Dooku sat at his desk in his personal palace on Serenno as he watched the large tactical display holo of the core worlds float of his desk. Several worlds were highlighted in red and Dooku had a sadistic grin on his face. Then a beeping noise came from his desk that indicated he was being contacted. Dooku stood up from his chair and pressed a button that caused the tactical holo map to be replaced by a hooded figure whose face was concealed by the shadow of his hood. Dooku kneeled before the hologram of his master, Darth Sidious.

"My lord," Dooku greeted his master in the usual manner.

"Lord Tyranus," Sidious greeted back. "How are our plans moving along?" Sidious asked.

"Exactly as we planned, soon we will have a foot hold in the core worlds which brings us one step closer to crushing the Republic." Dooku spoke with a small sense of pride for even he felt anxious about the plans that have been set in motion.

"Good… good," Sidious said with his usual harsh voice. "But there has been… unexpected events that have unfolded." Sidious said which made Dooku grimace for he knew what his master was talking about.

"Yes, the boy that has joined the Jedi. I did not anticipate our excavations on Korriban to turn up something so... mysterious and unpredictable." Dooku said.

"Yes the boy is indeed mysterious and must hold many secrets. Lord Tyranus, are you familiar with the legend of _The Lost Son of the Sith_?" Sidious asked.

"No my lord, it is not familiar to me." Dooku replied.

"I expected you would not, it is an ancient legend that has been forgotten by most. I will enlighten you. Long ago during the Great Hyperspace War, there was a legendary warrior amongst the sith ranks. He was known to cold, ruthless, and to possess power like no other. It is said that this warrior fought on the front lines of the conflict and that he and the sith armies fought their way all the way to Coruscant itself and nearly captured the planet. But when the tide of the battle was turned and the sith armies were in retreat, the warrior disappeared. It is said that he went back to sith space to rest but no evidence was found of his whereabouts… until now." Sidious explained.

"And you believe this boy to be that warrior?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, how he is able to be alive right now is a great mystery. But enough of past events, we must concentrate on the present. The boy has allied himself with the Jedi and the Republic and can prove to be an unexpected factor in our plans." Sidious said with who sounded displeased.

"Shall I have him eliminated my lord?" Dooku suggested.

"No, I don't believe he can be killed easily and I wish to study him more." Sidious said which made Dooku raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You've already studied him?" Dooku said with surprise.

"Yes, I made an arrangement for him to investigate the Nespis VII space station where Doctor Vindi was waiting for him. Just before Vindi's capture he transmitted me a complete copy of the station security records." A sadistic grin grew on his face. "The boy is indeed as powerful as the legend said. Further study of him could prove beneficial."

"But my lord, Vindi possessed a force crystal of your own making and he also knows things that the Jedi cannot learn about." A sense of uneasiness could be detected in Dooku's voice.

"It is nothing to be concerned about. Vindi has out lived his usefulness and his memory has been erased appropriately of any information that the Jedi could use against us. As for the force crystal, it was merely a prototype and I wish to see how it would fair against the young sith. But what is interesting is that my spies have informed me that the Jedi do not possess the crystal or know about it. I believe the young sith has concealed it from them and if he had done that…" Sidious said.

"Then he does not trust the Jedi." Dooku finished his master's words with a sadistic grin of his own. "And that lack of trust can be exploited to lead him to _our_ side."

"Yes that is a possibility but we will what and see how this boy affects events to come. Inform me of any actions he makes." Sidious ordered.

"Yes lord Sidious." Dooku said.

As soon as they entered the war room, Dante and Ahsoka many high ranking Jedi Generals surrounding a holo table they were all busy conversing with one another as they looked at a studied a large tactical holo map of the core worlds. On the holo map several worlds were highlighted in red and all the masters had troubled looks on their faces. Anakin was amongst the Jedi Generals conversing over the holo table and when he noticed Dante and Ahsoka enter the room he walked over to them.

"Master what's going on?" Ahsoka asked who was just as confused as Dante.

"The Separatist have just launched a massive offensive against the Core worlds, their attacking on several fronts." Anakin explained. Ahsoka nodded in response and the three of them went over to join the rest of the Jedi around the hollow table. Windu spoke up.

"We must act quickly if we are to recover from this offensive. Separatist fleets have engaged Republic forces at Duro, Humbarine, Alderaan, Kaikielius, but most disturbingly they have attacked Sarapin as well. Sarapin provides close to eighty percent of the core worlds energy. It must be our top priority to repel the attack on Sarapin because if we don't the core worlds will soon run out of energy and won't be able to sustain their cities." Windu said.

"It is true that Sarapin is one of our most important worlds but what about Duro and Humbarine? They are key planets to our war effort and we can't afford them to fall into Separatist hands." Kenobi said.

"We can't let any of these worlds be captured. If the Separatist capture any of these worlds it would give them a foot holds in the core worlds and allows them to attack more core systems. It would also put them much closer to Coruscant as well." Adi Gallia interjected.

"Yes but we don't have the forces to repel all of the attacks at once. We could use part of the sector defense fleet of Coruscant to reinforce the counter attack." Aayla Secura suggested.

"Sending any part of the defense fleet away from Coruscant would leave the system vulnerable to an attack." Windu objected.

"But the Separatist could not possibly be able to attack Coruscant since they've already dedicated their fleets to attack the other core systems that are already under attack." Aayla said to reinforce her earlier suggestion. Dante had listened to enough of this and couldn't hold back.

"Whatever you're going to do, you need to do it fast. The longer you deliberate the longer the enemy has to win the battle. The only clear course of action that will result in the least amount of losses would be to split up whatever forces you have available between the worlds that are currently under attack. Even if the enemy can't be repelled you could at least slow them down and buy more time for you to find more forces to commit to the battles at hand." Dante interjected rather rashly which caught all the Jedi's attention. All eyes were on him for an acquired moment of silence.

"He has a point." Plo Koon said, breaking the silence. "It leaves us with the only option to divide our forces to repel this offensive. And as master Windu said, we should treat Sarapin as a high priority and send a larger force to combat the Separatist fleet there." Plo Koon agreed with Dante which surprised Dante that a he would agree with him.

"I agree with him as well." Obi wan said.

"As do I," Aayla said.

"And I," Adi said.

"Then we are in an agreement then." Windu spoke up "We will split up our forces to repel this offensive. Master Koon will lead the battle on Alderaan; Master Secura will lead the battle on Duro; Master Gallia will lead the battle on Kaikielius; I will lead the battle on Humbarine; and Master Obi wan and Skywalker will lead the battle on Sarapin. Master Yoda will speak with the Chancellor about diverting part of Coruscant's defence fleet to support the battles." All the masters nodded in agreement.

"May the force be with us all," Windu said and ended the meeting. Dante thought to himself that he'll finally get to participate in a full scale battle against the droid armies of the Separatist and he couldn't wait to be on the front lines, facing down thousands of droids. He hated the fact that he had used his immense strength to kill thousand back during his war but this time he would be fighting droids that did not feel pain and have no emotions. It's because of that he'll go all out whenever he needs to or rather when he wants to…

**A/N: Hope no one's confused here. If you got a question feel free to ask. Ahsoka and Dante our very close to confessing their love for each other and I can tell you that it's going to happen real soon. And when I mean real soon I mean like next chapter soon. I greatly appreciate any comments and I'll do my best to update soon. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Virtual high five to whoever can tell me Dante's father's name. If you've read 'Tales of the Jedi', played KOTOR one and two, or know anything about the old republic you should know it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's taking a while to update. Life tends to get busy. So to make up for it I present to you a 10,000 word chapter and perhaps the longest piece of literature I've ever written. I nearly broke my hand writing this so I really hope you enjoy this.**

The bridge of the Republic Cruiser, _Spirit of the Republic_, buzzed with activity as it traveled through hyperspace in route to the Sarapin system with a two fleets worth of cruisers, carriers, and assault frigates right behind it. The _Spirit of the Republic_ will be leading the charge into the Sarapin system and onboard the ship was Jedi generals Kenobi and Skywalker along with Admiral Yularen. Ahsoka and Dante were also aboard the ship and the five of them surrounded a holo table situated at the back of the bridge. The holo table projected a large imagine of the Sarapin for everyone to see.

"Sarapin is one of the most important planets in the Core worlds. Without it, the Core would lose its main power source so it is crucial we do our best to avoid any damage to the energy collectors on the planet's surface." Admiral Yularen said.

"Someone should tell the Separatist that." Dante commented sardonically. "That's probably what their ultimate goal is anyways, to cripple the core worlds by taking away its main power supply." Dante said.

"That is a possibility but if the Separatist want to take the core worlds intact then they must keep Sarapin in working order." Yularen retorted.

"Whatever the Separatist want, it can't be good for us. We need to kick them out of the system before they can cause any serious damage." Anakin said with his arms folded as he studied the hologram.

"Right you are." Obi-wan acknowledged his former padawan, "Admiral." Obi-wan nodded towards Yularen and the admiral responded by pressing a few keys on the holo table. The hologram of the planet flashed and was replaced with a magnified view of the planet's asteroid belt which is where most of the fighting has taken place so far.

"The Separatist have already managed to get past the asteroid defense grid and the planetary shield. They have landed ground forces in the northern hemisphere and are currently attempting to take control of the energy collectors and laser drills. Sarapin's defense fleet has sustained heavy damage but they are still holding out along with the garrisons stationed on the planet's surface." Yularen explained the situation at hand which disturbed both of the Jedi generals.

"How did the Separatist overcome both the defense grid and planetary shield so quickly?" Obi-wan asked. "Both defenses plus the defense fleet should have been more than enough to repel an attack of this magnitude."

"That would be true _if _the defense grid and planetary shield were active. When the Separatist fleet entered the system, both defenses were shut down somehow. I believe there were spies already on planet well before the invasion force arrived." Yularen said.

"That is rather unfortunate for us." Obi-wan stated. "How large is the enemy force admiral?"

"Intelligence has confirmed that the Separatist have committed their entire Third Fleet to this attack. We can expect everything from a frigate to a battle ship to be in their arsenal." Yularen said.

"The entire third fleet," Ahsoka repeated the admiral. "That's a lot of ships but it'll be no match against our combined fleets. We'll have them retreating in no time." Ahsoka said confidently.

"I'm not so sure about that commander." Yularen disagreed. "Intelligence has not yet been able to confirm it yet, but I believe that the one in command of the Separatist Third Fleet is none other than _Sev'rance Tann_." Yularen said tensely. It sent a chill down everyone's spine except Dante's who has never heard of the person.

"Why do you think Tann is leading the attack admiral?" Obi-wan asked. Yularen took a quick and quiet breath trying his best not to let his worry ruin his military posture.

"It's the way the Separatist have engaged our defenses. They entered the system unopposed because the defenses were somehow disabled. Sev'rance Tann is a cunning adversary and knows how to turn the odds of any battle in her favor. I believe the failing of the defenses of Sarapin are her doing." Yularen said with a voice that sounded heavy with resentment.

"It sounds like you've tangled with her before admiral." Anakin said who easily read the Yularen's voice and deduced that he had encountered the Separatist general before.

"Indeed," Yularen said with spite, not at Anakin but in memory of the chiss female who bested him more times than he had bested her. "We have clashed forces many times before and each time she proves to be a dangerous foe and is not to be taken lightly." Yularen warned.

"Duly noted admiral," Obi-wan acknowledge. "Since you know Tann better than any of us do, what would be the best plan of attack?"

Admiral Yularen studied the hologram of Sarapin and calculated in his mind how Tann would maneuver her forces and engage them in the field of battle. Last time he faced Tann he had lost, but he would not allow her to win this time. "A direct assault would prove useless against Tann's tactics so we must improvise." Yularen said as he keyed in several commands into the holo table. A battle simulation played out over the holo table with Yularen's 'improvised' plan thrown into the works. The group watched closely as the simulation played out, all of them were impressed by the admiral's creativity and cunning.

"Quiet the strategy admiral, I always expected Anakin to be the one to come up with such a plan." Obi-wan said, praising the admiral.

"Certainly is a bold plan, but will it work?" Dante said.

"It has to work. If it doesn't then we lose Sarapin." Ahsoka said to Dante.

"Which is something we won't allow." Anakin interjected. "We will not lose this battle." He said with his usual brashness.

"I certainly hope so." Obi-wan commented. "Admiral Yularen, prepare the fleet for battle."

"Yes sir." Yularen said, a small smirk appearing on his lips. It was finally time for the rematch he had been waiting for…

All was quiet aboard the Separatist Providence-class command ship as the General of the fleet sat cross legged at the front of the bridge. Nothing but the twittering of computers and clanks of moving droids was heard. The General was in a deep meditation when a tactical droid approached her from behind.

"Pardon me mistress. Our scanners have detected a Republic fleet emerging from hyperspace on the other side of the planet." The droid said in its usual robotic tone.

The chiss female spoke with her eyes still closed. "What is the name of the leading ship?"

"The scout ships have identified the leading cruiser as the _Spirit of the Republic._" The droid said.

Sev'rance Tann took in a heavy breath and slowly opened her glowing red eyes before she finally spoke. "Yularen," She said with an ice cold breath. "At last you've come." She said to herself before rising from where she was meditating and turned to face the tactical droid. "Launch the droid fighters to intercept the fleet and then have the shields of this ship deactivated."

The droids head perked up as it tried to comprehend the general's last command. "But mistress, deactivating the shield will leave the ship vulnerable to attack."

"Which is exactly how I want it, you have your orders now carry them out." She ordered harshly. Sev'rance took seat in the command chair in the center of the bridge with droids working all around her. Her thoughts were now focused on the battle and on the man who she enjoys crushing on the field of battle, over and over again.

Soon after the Republic fleet entered the system the ships all got into a tight tactical formation with the larger more important ships being in the rear and the assault frigates forming a barrier in front of them. The starfighters were launched from the cruisers and they took up formation as they skimmed on top of the asteroid belt around the planet towards the Separatist position. Ahsoka was the Blue leader of her squadron and Anakin the Red leader. Dante too was flying with the starfighters in a V-19 Torrent that Anakin was nice enough to let him have.

"Looks like we have incoming droid fighters and at the rate were going they'll meet us half between our ships and the Separatist ships." Ahsoka said over the com as she studied the scanner.

"Just as the Admiral predicted," Anakin commented over the com. "All wings form up, don't let any of the droids get pasted you and stick with plan no matter what happens. The admiral is counting on us." Anakin said with a military like tone that Ahsoka rarely heard. This told her that Anakin was dead serious about this battle which means she should be too.

Only a moment after Anakin's brief speech, the first of the swarms of droid starfighters became visible over the edge of the planet. Soon, the whole mass of the droid fighters were visible and they too sped on top of the asteroid belt towards the Republics fighters. Dante grinned at the sight of the droids as he tightened his grip on the control stick with his finger just a hair away from pressing the trigger. Just a few more seconds and then…

"All wings engage!" Anakin ordered and all of the fighter with a clear shot opened fire, there blue laser bolts soared through the space in between the opposing sides like a wall of blue light. The droid fighters did the same and sent a volley of their own red laser fire. Several ships on both sides were destroyed by the initial volley. The two sides kept up a constant stream of fire until they got too close to each other to keep formation. Each side broke formation and what was once a quiet part of the galaxy now became a full-on hell storm of laser fire, missiles, and burning debris. Vulture droids, Hyena bombers, and Droid tri-fighters clashed with V-19 Torrents, Arc 170's, Y-wings, and two Jedi Delta 7B's. From a distance, the explosions and lasers would've seemed like a show of fireworks but up close to the debacle it was gritty and deathly. To Dante, this was all too familiar to him. He blasted away at every droid he set his sights on with his dual blaster cannons. The adrenalin rushed through his veins as he looked around for the next target, constantly turning and maneuvering to line up a clear shot. A group of three Vulture droids attempted to strafe him from behind but Dante pulled off a tricky 360 degree spin that put him right behind the Vultures. With the pull of the trigger, two of the Vultures were quickly eliminated with the third still evading. Dante kept up the fire on the remaining Vulture but to his aversion, it kept on performing spins and turns to avoid the blaster cannons.

A muscle in Dante's cheeked twitched from annoyance as he growled. "Hold still!" He raised his hand and stretched out with the force to grip the Vulture droid. The Vulture jerked and stuttered against the invisible force that was binding it. It was all Dante needed to keep it still for a few seconds so he can hit it. With the pull of the secondary trigger, a concussion missile launched out of both wings of his V-19. The missiles found there mark and the lone Vulture droid exploded into a magnificent cloud of super-hot metal. It may have been a gross overkill but that was just how he fought, never giving the enemy the opportunity to strike back and always trying to overwhelm them.

Ahsoka was having a harder time then Dante since the Delta 7 she was flying marked her as a Jedi Commander and therefore a high priority target to the droids. Some of the droid fighters even attempted to ram her.

Regi let out a wale of warning to Ahsoka as she twisted her fighter to avoid another head-on collision with a droid tri-fighter. "Thanks for the heads up Regi," Ahsoka said to her little astromech. A group of droid fighter got on to her tail which made Regi release another wale of warning. "I see them, get ready to reverse thrusters." She said and the astromech beeped an acknowledgement. Ahsoka pulled hard on the control stick to the left which made her fighter spin on its axis and face the group of droid fighters on her tail without killing her forward momentum. She let out a barrage of blaster cannon fire and took out all the fighters as she swept around.

"Not bad snips, I didn't think you could pull off a 'Smugglers Reverse' like that." Anakin said to Ahsoka over the com as he blasted another droid into a cloud of superheated metal. He had seen her maneuver from above as he fought off several fighters coming at him in many directions. To be able to fight off swarms of droid fighters and still be able to observe the battle field was a skill that took time to develop.

Anakin glanced down to his control board at a timer that had been started a soon as the first shots were fired. Yularen had instructed him to carry out the second phase of the plan when the proper amount of time has passed. Now was the time to continue the plan.

"Ahsoka, Dante, we're moving on. Get Blue, Shadow, and Gold Squadrons into the asteroid belt. I'll bring up the rear with Red squadron as soon as I finish off enough of these fighters." He said over the com.

"Got it," Ahsoka acknowledged. "Follow me and keep it tight, these asteroids will crush you if you're not careful enough." She said to the clone pilots. With Ahsoka's and Dante's fighter in front, the large force of starfighters snaked its way through the asteroid belt past the droid fighters. Being inside the asteroid belt gave them perfect cover for their advance towards the Separatist capital ships. If they rode all the way through the belt they could come out right under the Separatist ships. But the fact that they were inside a closely packed asteroid belt meant that they could easily get crushed into one of the goliath masses of rock.

Sev'rance Tann studied the events of the battle closely through a tactical display holo. Most of the Republics fighters have entered the asteroid belt and therefore were out of sight of the ships scanners. They could pop out anywhere they wanted and hit them from nearly any direction. Sev'rance had a slight sadistic grin on her lips as she waited for the right moment to spring the trap on the fighters. Very soon she will enjoy crushing the enemy and be several steps closer to achieving total victory over the planet. The Chiss general waved a hand at the tactical droid which meant for it to come forth.

"What is the status of the fighter group?" She asked the droid.

"Sixty two point ninety eight percent of droid fighters were destroyed in the initial attack. The remaining has our engaged with a single squadron of Republic fighters." The droid said as it processed information about the battle. "The odds of the Republic fighters launching an attack below the fleet's position from the asteroid field are twenty to one. Shall I order the frigates to intercept?"

"No," She said. "Let them come, have the ships form a hole in the formation so that the enemy has a clear path at the command ship." The orders made no sense to the tactical droid who only could comprehend logical orders but it was programmed to follow any order.

Another frigate sized asteroid rolled over head as Dante ducked his V-19 under it. He sighed and thought how old it was getting to constantly dodge the masses of rock. Throughout the flight through the asteroid belt only a handful of fighters were lost, which was a reasonably small amount of casualties for something as dangerous as this.

Ahsoka gently eased her fighter to the right to avoid another rock when Regi beeped something. With a raised eye mark she listened to her droid and then looked at her scanners to confirm the droids statement. "Looks like the Seps are doing exactly what the Admiral said they would. The flag ship of the fleet has deactivated it shields and there's a hole in their formation which gives us a clear shot at it."

"They think they can bait us so easily, I say we prove them wrong. By the time we make our final attack, the Admiral should've pulled through on his part of the plan." Dante said.

"Right," She agreed. "All squadrons prepare for phase three assault." She commanded. The flight of starfighters had been in the asteroid belt for several minutes and they were now literally right under the Separatist fleet. Ahsoka took a deep breath to calm her mind before she pulled back on the control stick which made her fighter fly straight up and out of the asteroid belt with all the other fighters following her. They got into three spearhead formation as they sped towards the underside of the massive Separatist capital ships. According to Yularen's plan, Tann will make her command ship vulnerable to make them think she was trying to get them to attack it. This was a tactic the admiral had seen before and knows exactly how to turn it against the Separatist.

"Mistress, three squadrons of Republic fighters have emerged from the asteroid belt directly below the fleet. On their current vector they will be within range to strike directly at the command ship. I highly recommend evasive action. " The tactical droid said to Sev'rance. She nearly brushed the droids words off and sat in the chair studying the tactical display holo.

With a grin she then asked the droid. "Is the reprogramming of the asteroid defense grid complete?"

The droid checked its data bank for a status report on Sarapin's asteroid defense turrets. "Yes mistress," It said finally.

"Good," She said with a sadistically cold grin. "Activate the grid and let the Republic feel the sting of its own guns."

The three squadrons of Republic starfighters were almost within range of the underbelly of the nearest Separatist ship when a shower of laser fire came from behind them.

"What was that?" Dante said as he nearly got hit by one of the lasers. He looked over his shoulder to see that the laser fire was coming from the asteroid belt. With a curse under his breath he activated the com. "Ahsoka heads up, the enemy has activated Sarapin's defense grid. The asteroid turrets are now firing at us!"

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder at the incoming laser fire and saw what Dante had seen. The Separatist have somehow managed to reprogram the asteroid belt defense turrets, which were meant to defend the planet from invasion, against the Republic fighters. They now had no choice but to fly right into the heart of the Separatist fleet formation because they couldn't retreat back into the asteroid belt. If they got too close to the defense turrets, it would tear them to shreds and if they fly to deep in the Separatist fleet they'll get hammered by turbo lasers until there nothing but dust. Ahsoka grimaced and keyed the com on.

"Alright boys, the Seps have us in a corner. We have no choice but to press on with the attack if we are to complete the final phase of the plan. Stay under the capital ships if you can and don't let any of the frigates get a clear shot on you. Good luck and may the force be with us all." Ahsoka said to the clone pilots. They all broke formation and took on the Separatist fleet with just their starfighters. This is perhaps one of the most hazardous positions Ahsoka has ever been in. It reminded her of the attack on the Malevolence and how they had lost so many pilots to the dreaded ship. If the admiral didn't complete the final phase of the plan, then they were all trapped.

"I hope your ready Dante. This'll be a close one." Ahsoka said to Dante through the com.

"Don't worry about me. I'll watch your six. Just make sure you don't get hit, okay?" He said back. Ahsoka felt a small blush come over her as she thought about how Dante cared about her. Regi let out a warbling wail as a droid tri fighter nearly hit her with a burst of laser fire. She shook her head and focused on the battle at hand…

R2-D2 wailed sharply as Anakin and his Red squadron dived out of the asteroid belt to avoid the laser fire coming from Sarapin's asteroid defense grid. He and his squadron were caught right in the middle of the belt when the turrets opened fire on them. Much of his squadron was either hit or damaged. His own Delta 7 had a large scorch mark on its right side where a laser blast nearly hit him directly. Now he would have to go over the top of the planet instead of through the asteroid belt. It would take him longer to get to Ahsoka and Dante's position than the plan had intended. He hoped that Ahsoka could hold out until the admiral was ready…

Ahsoka spun her starfighter counter clockwise to avoid being hit by a pair of proton missiles. The missiles exploded on the bow of a nearby Separatist frigate, damaging it. She then saw an incoming Vulture droid coming at her head-on for what looks like another ramming run. Ahsoka let the droid come dangerously close before hitting it with her blaster cannons and swinging to the side to let the wrecked Vulture fly past her and into a group of pursuing droid tri-fighters. Dante then swooped by her side and keyed on the com.

"How much longer do you think we can keep this up?" Dante said. Normally in a situation like this he wouldn't have cared if they were about to be crushed but since Ahsoka was there, he was more cautious.

"For as long as we have to. Phase four is almost ready. As soon as we get the signal, we go for the command ship." Ahsoka said as she risked a glance to her side to see Dante in his fighter. Dante looked back at her for a handful of seconds before they both snapped their gazes forward at the battle in front of them. A flight of Hyena bombers were heading right for them in a spear head formation. Dante gunned his fighter forward and let lose a barrage of blaster cannon fire at the group. Some of the Hyenas avoided the barrage and some were destroyed by it. The remaining Hyenas were picked off by Ahsoka as she swooped in from the side.

Just a moment later the com went off in Ahsoka's fighter. "Commander Tano, phase four is ready. Begin final attack on the command ship." Yularen's voice said over the com.

A smile grew on Ahsoka's face as she replied. "Copy that Admiral." She then keyed the com so that she could talk to all of squadrons. "All fighters engage the command ship and then break away. Phase four is a go."

Every remaining Republic starfighter went straight for the Providence-class command ship in the center of the Separatist fleet's loose formation. Aboard the command ship's bridge, Sev'rance frowned as she did not expect for the fighters to attack her ship directly.

"Activate deflector shields and charge up turbo laser batteries. Blast all ships that come within range." Tann ordered. The droid crew did exactly as they were told and the Providence-class destroyer was fully shielded and armed by the time the Republic fighters made their attack run on the ship. Starfighter weapons proved to be almost useless against the destroyer's shields. Several of the starfighters were taken down by the end of the attack run.

"Damage report," She said to the tactical droid.

"Shields are at fifty percent strength, minimal external damage sustained. The remaining fighters are retreating. Shall we pursue them?" The tactical droid ask.

Sev'rance didn't respond as she pondered on the events of the battle. First the fighters exit the asteroid field and attack the fleet from below like Tann knew they would. What she didn't expect them to do was attack her ship head on. The attack run ultimately proved useless against the ship and now the Republic fighters are putting distance between them and her fleet. It infuriated her to not being able to see what the goal was of hitting the fleet and then retreating. She knows Yularen was up to something but what?

It then hit her. _All of this was a distraction!_

"Alert all ships! I want a complete scan of the entire area for anything that isn't an asteroid! And then have the…" Her orders where cut off as the enter ship shook hard with the deafening noise of explosions clearly audible in her ears. Sev'rance staggered to her feet and looked around to see her droid crew collapsed all over the bridge with sparks coming from the computers. The ship has been dealt a serious blow.

"Report!" She hissed at the tactical droid who was getting to his feet as well.

"It appears the ship has sustained heavy damage from a series of unknown explosions. The primary and secondary engines have been neutralized along with the long range transmitter and shields. The weapon systems and countermeasure system is offline. Frigates G-5, H-6, and A-12 have been damaged along with cruisers J-9 and S-8 have been damaged by unknown explosions as well. The asteroid defense grid has ceased to operate due to the connection with it being terminated with the destruction of the transmitter." The tactical droid said which made Sev'rance roar back at the droid.

"How is that possible? Our shields were activated!" She said with an infernal scowl on her face.

"The explosions came within our shields along the hull of the ship in several key structural areas. We cannot sustain orbit much longer. I highly suggest we abandon ship." The droid said. Sev'rance has never felt so dumbfounded in her entire military career. The same question kept on cycling around in her head. _How did this happen?_

From a safe distance a corvette vessel lurked in an artificial shadow. This was no ordinary ship, it was an advanced stealth ship that as built with the ability to become completely invisible to the naked eye and undetectable to most if not all types of sensors. The ship was the center piece of Yularen's plan. He himself piloted the ship and arrived just ahead of his fleet. With the cloaking device activated, he was able to move the ship alongside many of the Separatist ships and place large explosive charges right on their structural week points which were located on their undersides. He made sure to put an extra amount of explosive on Sev'rance's ship because he knew she would've deactivated the ship's deflector shields to make it look vulnerable. With the shields deactivated, he placed charges right on the hull and when the shields were turned on the explosion was bounced right back into the ship. He wouldn't have been able to have damaged the fleet as he did without the starfighter distraction. Some other Republic officers would say he was fighting unethically or that he cheated but this was war and Yularen was tired of playing fair. It was now time for him to deliver final blow and end this invasion. He keyed the com on to talk to the other ships in his fleet.

"The enemies back has been broken, their forces are is disarray. All ships advance and take the Separatist position. Spare no ship." He ordered with the feeling of victory already in him.

Sev'rance still couldn't figure it out, but now she didn't care. Her chances of a complete victory have vanished and now she faces of with the rest of the Republic fleet with her damaged fleet. If she was going down then she'll take them with her!

With a scowl still on her face she turned to the tactical droid. "Order all severely damaged ships to crash into the surface of the planet along with this ship. Then activate the planetary shield while the rest of the forces retreat out of system." The chiss said; the anger in her voice clearly detectable.

The droid's head nearly popped of when it heard the word 'retreat'. "Count Dooku will never allow such a retreat to happen. His orders were to…"

Sev'rance finally snapped. She reached for the lightsaber on her belt, ignited it and slashed the droid in half with one aggressive strike. The top half of the droid slid off the bottom half and the remains fell to the floor with a loud clang. Her grip was tight around the hilt that projected a violet colored blade, she was furious. She knows full well what the sith lord will do to her for her failure so she intend to cause as much chaos as possible before dying in battle. She'll do this is by damaging Sarapin and make sure the Republic can't use it anymore.

The bridge was silent as the crew droids stared at their commander and the remains of the tactical droid. "What are all of you looking at?" She snapped harshly. "Get back to work," She treated them like slaves and the only use she had for them was to run the ship.

By the time Admiral Yularen had set off the explosives Ahsoka and Dante's starfighter group was a decent distance away from the Separatist fleet. They had a front row seat to the droid carnage that had unfolded.

"Wow, can't believe the Admiral pulled this off with just a single corvette and a cargo hold full of explosives." Dante commented over the com.

Ahsoka smiled. "I guess it's over for the Seps now. All we need to do is what for the rest of our ships to join us and we can finish them off."

Then there was movement in the Separatist fleet. The ships were moving apart into two groups. One group of perfectly operable ships was retreating away from the planet while the second group of damaged ships was limping towards the planet at a disturbing rate of speed. Ahsoka lost her smile and then said over the com. "You don't think they would… no they_ are_!" She scrambled to raise Anakin over the com. "Master, the Seps are trying to crash their damaged ships into Sarapin surface. We have to stop them!"

Anakin couldn't or didn't want to believe what his padawan had just said. He wasn't within visible range of Ahsoka's position and he wouldn't be for several more minutes. "Ahsoka our ships are too far out to do anything. You need to destroy those ships before they can hit the surface."

"Copy that, Ahsoka out." She didn't even need to tell the rest of her pilots or Dante what to do. It was obvious to everyone they needed to destroy whatever ships they could before they hit the surface and cause damage to the energy collectors and drills. Ahsoka gunned her fighter forward with all its speed and the rest of the squadrons did the same. Destroying frigates and cruisers with just starfighters was difficult but not impossible and since the ships were already damaged, it made it much easier. Picking the closest frigate the whole fighter group opened fire sending a storm of lasers and missiles at the droid ship. It exploded after being hit relentlessly and several more ships would soon fall. The Separatist ships were now entering the planet's atmosphere and burning up as they descend. Sarapin was a volcanic planet and it generates great amounts of heat which is where all of the produced energy comes from.

With the doomed fleet now just barely inside the atmosphere, Sev'rance had Sarapin's planetary shield reactivated. Just like with the defense grid, she had also found a way to take control of the planetary shield. When the shield is turned on, no ship can enter or leave the planet. Sev'rance's plan was to hold out as long as she could with what little forces she had left until. All she needed was time to destroy Sarapin's energy facilities.

The sensors on Dante's starfighter went off and the proximity alarm was on. Dante cursed under his breath and punched the com on. "The planetary shield is activating, we need to get within the atmosphere before it closes us out!" He said to both Ahsoka and Anakin.

"No! It's too risky." Anakin interjected. "You might get caught in the shield and be destroyed. Pull back and let Obi-wan's forces take care of what's left of Tann's fleet." Anakin ordered.

"But they're going to hit the surface! We can't let them get away with this." Dante protested.

"It's too dangerous, fall back now!" Anakin again ordered.

Dante grinded his teeth and looked at the descending Separatist fleet. The enemy was within a stone's throw of defeat and to retreat now was something he couldn't accept. "Sorry Skywalker but I never back out of a fight." He said coolly before throttling his V-19 after the Separatist fleet. It wasn't full hardness or pride that drove him to disobey Anakin but instead it was the spirit of battle. Ever since he could walk he has always had to fight to survive and grow stronger. Every victory meant further progression in life and for him to refuse a battle under any circumstance was the same as being defeated.

Ahsoka wasn't completely surprised by Dante's decision but she was still shocked none the less. It was near suicidal to try to get through the atmosphere before the shield closed. There would only be a less-than-a-minute window and if he didn't make it his fighter will crash right into the face of the shield. Strong feelings conjured within her as she watched the lone V-19 head straight at the planet. If Dante was going to risk it then so was she. Regi beeped a concern as Ahsoka followed after Dante. "Sorry Regi but I'm not going to let him go in alone." She apologized to the droid. Putting her life at risk wasn't anything new to her, but risking her life for someone she cared deeply for is. Love certainly is a driving force in the galaxy…

"Blast it Ahsoka what are you doing?" Anakin tried to reach Ahsoka through the com but she wasn't responding nor was Dante for that matter. The two of them trying to get past the shield was a perilous thing to do. Now he had no choice but to go after them so he charged his fighter right at Sarapin, hoping he'll make it in time. R-2 let out a wild droid scream with its dome head spinning as the proximity alarm blazed on in Anakin's cockpit. His eyes widened and he jerked the control back as hard as he could. His fighter flipped around and turned away from Sarapin. It was too late now, the planetary shield was now on and he couldn't get through. His Padawan was now trapped on Sarapin along with Dante. He can only hope now that Obi-wan can get to them first before Sev'rance does…

Dante blasted away at the port side emergency booster engines of Sev'rance's command ship with all the armament he had left. He was out of missiles and had to rely on his blaster cannon which were operating at only half capacity since the energy cells were dangerously depleted. All he needed to do was to destroy the engines which would steer it off course from the energy collection facility it was trying to do a nose dive into. He kept up the fire on the engines but it wasn't enough, he needed more time and energy to get the ship to divert its course. Dante growled in fury as he saw no other way but to use the force. But if he released his power while still in the fighter he'll end up destroying it and crash into the ground. Triumph comes before one's life; that is the way of his people. Taking a deep breath, he withdrew himself from the universe around him and concentrated. He was about to release his energy when a series of blue blaster bolts and missiles flew past his fighter and into the command ship's emergency boosters. Looking over his shoulder, Dante saw a Delta – 7B starfighter swoop down from above. He didn't need to reach out with the force to tell who was in that fighter.

"Are you crazy?" Ahsoka's voice cracked over the com with more concern than seriousness behind it. "Don't you even think about releasing your power inside that fighter! It could've killed you!"

She certainly was concerned about his life, that much was apparent to the sith. "My life isn't important," He said back, solemnly. Through their bond, he could tell she was upset and he felt bad about that. The last thing he would ever want is to hurt Ahsoka in anyway.

"Don't say that, your life _is _important. It's important to me…" Her words trailed off with hesitance. Even through the com, emotion could be detected in her voice and Ahsoka knew it. She was letting her emotions get to her which was something she couldn't allow to happen in the midst of a battle.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I'll be sure to tell if I'm about to do something crazy. That way I can count on you to be there for me." Dante said. Ahsoka smiled tightly, her cheeks feeling a little warmer. Dante was the same. "Now then, let's clear the rest of these ships."

"Right," They both spin their fighters away from the command ship and focused on the last of the Separatist ships descending on the planet. The command ship was listing away from its intended target but the handful of frigates still left was still in a nose dive. Straining their starfighters to the limit, the two shot at each of the ships engines and destroying them. Through their bond they were able to coordinate the attack perfectly without speaking to one another. Neither Ahsoka nor Dante had ever felt their bond so strongly before, their thoughts, actions, and movements were transmitted to one another. They were in perfect synchronization, working in tangent to an extraordinary level.

The last frigate's engines blew up in a blaze with in a final flare before the ship they used to be attached to lean away from its target. Every Separatist ship was accounted for and they all missed their intended targets and safely crashed into barren land.

"That's all of them, we did it." Ahsoka said a small sense of victory in her but that sense was eclipsed by her still vibrant emotions for Dante. Regi beeped out something that caught Ahsoka's attention. "Are you sure?" She asked the droid which was probably unnecessary since the astromech was always right. She pressed the com on. "Dante a few gunships managed to escape the command ship before it crashed and have headed in the direction of a nearby laser drill platform." She said.

Dante grunted. "They just don't quit do they? Let's not waste any time and take them out before they can cause any damage with that laser drill."

"Should we wait for Obi-wan and his troops to get here?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, they're still too far away to help. We can take care of it ourselves." He said. Ahsoka acknowledged and turned her fighter in the direction of the laser drill platform. Dante followed, his fighter was just barely able to sustain flight after such a long and intense battle. He made a mental note to himself to modify it later to suite his preferences. In no time they reached the laser drill and landed on the external landing platform. Already on it were three droid gunships that were unmanned and not active. The two eased there fighters down on the duracrete landing platform. The laser drill was mounted on a large platform that hanged over a massive lava vein. It was supported by beams that attached it to the nearby vein walls. The purpose of the drill was to incite seismic activity which would then trigger more lava flow. The thermal energy of the lava flow was then gathered by the energy collectors placed along the lava veins.

The facility was quiet as there was not a single sentient or droid or anything insight. It was as eerie as the time they were on Nespis VII.

"A couple of droids must've high tailed it out of there ship before crashing. And they haven't been here for long too, the engines on the gunships are still radiating heat." Dante said observingly as he and Ahsoka studied the abandoned gunships.

"There are droids here alright along with Sev'rance Tann. I can sense her." Ahsoka said. Her Jedi senses had detected Sev'rance's dark presence and from what she felt it she could tell she was furious.

"Let's find Tann before she can does something drastic with the laser drill." He suggested.

"Like overload it and cause a series of immense earthquakes that would tear the planet's surface apart?" Ahsoka said with a sarcastically grin.

"Something like that," Dante retorted.

"Just remember one thing. Tann is one of Dooku's dark acolytes and knows how to use a lightsaber and the dark side of the force." She said.

"So can I, the both of us can beat her with ease." Dante said with a confidant grin. Ahsoka knew that grin all too well.

"Just don't try anything that'll get you killed okay?" She said with honest sincerity.

"I can't promise you anything but I'll try." He said to comfort her. Putting the battle before his life was something he had always done but it wasn't until he met Ahsoka that he valued her life above anything else. The reason why he was willing to take such great risk is so that she didn't have to. He loved her more than anything else in the galaxy and he would gladly give his life to safe hers.

Two battle droid technicians worked hastily on the computer controls of the laser drill as their brutal commander watched over them with a sharp eye. This was Sev'rance's last resort plan, overloading the laser drill and causing massive earthquakes that'll devastate the planet. Of course her plan would be obvious to anyone with half a brain so time was of the upmost essence. All she had left were a few squads of B1 and B2 battle droids and her personal MagnaGuard droids that served as body guards. Through the force the chiss could sense a strong presence approaching her, a Jedi she assumed. She believed a single lone Jedi wouldn't be able to defeat her but it would still pose a problem. With a few quick hand signals, she ordered her squads to spread out across the central platform. It's only a matter of time before her enemy arrives and for her tech droids to slice the computer controls.

Ahsoka and Dante have finally made their way to the main turbolift that will take them up to the central platform where the laser drill and the controls for it were. Ahsoka keyed the for the central platform level on the turbolift's control panel which made the lift shoot upwards with great speed. Reaching out with her senses one last time, Ahsoka could sense Tann and her droids waiting for them.

"Sense something?" Dante asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "They've defiantly have a trap waiting for us."

"I would've been surprised if they hadn't. This is Tann's last stand and she's going to keep fighting till death." Dante said.

"I know Tann's our enemy but we should take her alive if possible. She may have vital information that could help the Republic war effort." Ahsoka said. She was right. Sev'rance was a Separatist general and without a doubt knew a few Separatist secrets. Sev'rance might also possess information that is connected to the force crystals that someone is producing and that was something Dante wanted to know.

The turbolift control panel let out a chime to indicate it has arrived at the designated level. The doors slid open to reveal to the two a large open platform with no roof and the laser drill was in the exact center of it. Miscellaneous items like crates, lifting equipment, and building materials littered the platform and provided many places for droids to hide in. The facilities personal had been evacuated when the Separatist first invaded which made it easier for Sev'rance to walk in and takeover. As they cautiously made their way to the laser drill controls, Ahsoka and Dante spotted two tech battle droids working on the computer controls with a blue chiss female standing over them. The chiss turned around to face them, a hellish look upon her face as she did. Sev'rance had expected a Jedi, not Dante and the fact that she couldn't sense his presence made her all the more furious.

"So, you two have come to stop me." She said in a sadistic tone while taking her lightsaber off her belt. "Prepare to witness the power of dark side and join the force like the pest you are!" She ignited her violet lightsaber and pointed it at Ahsoka and Dante. They responded by reaching for their lightsabers and igniting them and getting into combat stances.

"_Kill them!_" Sev'rance roared aloud. Suddenly, battle droids appeared out of hiding and surrounded the two, with their weapons trained on them.

A hail of red blaster bolts flew at them from every direction. Ahsoka blocked the bolts easily with her two lightsabers. Dante blocked the bolts with his red lightsaber but the bolts he didn't hit bounced right off the force barrier he placed around his body. Since Dante couldn't sense things through the force it made it difficult to predict where the next attack was coming from. So instead of being able to deflect every blaster bolt, he summoned a thin force barrier that wrapped around the top of his skin and acted like a layer of armor. Whenever he fought he would do this and it made him almost invisible since he could use it without draining his energy. But there was a draw back. The stronger the shield was around his body the more it restricted his maneuverability, causing him to be slower. His barrier can also withstand a lightsaber blow which is how he was able to catch Ahsoka's and Anakin's sabers when they fought.

As Dante and Ahsoka focused on taking down the battle droids Sev'rance turned to the two droid technicians to check on their progress.

"How much longer is this going to take?" She demanded bitterly the violet lightsaber still in her hand.

"The controls will be unlocked in approximately five minutes mistress. The security parameters are difficult to decrypt." One of the droids said.

"You've got two minutes before I turn you into piles of scrap!" She said with made the droid wince and hurry back to slicing the computer controls. "Where is that damn bounty hunter when you need him?" She muttered. Sev'rance spoke of the same bounty hunter who had infiltrated Sarapin before the invasion and deactivated the planetary shield and defense grid. If anyone could slice the laser drill in an instant it was the bounty hunter.

Just like before when they were in their starfighters, Ahsoka and Dante were in total synchronization as they draw upon their bond to coordinate their attacks. One would block and the other would strike. In no time they dispatched most of the battle droids that had surrounded them. The two of them knew it was only a matter of time before the tech droids were able to slice the laser drill's controls. Without speaking any words to each other, Ahsoka charged off at Sev'rance and the two tech droids while Dante took care of the rest of the droids.

Sev'rance raised her blade and charged at Ahsoka, anger pulsating through her veins. The violet and green blades crashed together with a loud _snap_. The Chiss and Togrutan pared lightsabers, performing complicated and flexible strikes and dodges. Sev'rance was and excellent swordsman as she was briefly trained by Count Dooku himself. Ahsoka was trained by one of the strongest knights in the Jedi order which put her on roughly the same level of ability as Sev'rance when it came to dueling.

Another strike from Sev'rance was blocked by Ahsoka and the two went at it for what seemed like a long time. Throughout the time of her duel she had noticed she was getting slightly stronger and faster. She had also noticed the longer Dante fought the more force energy he exerted. It may have been possible she was absorbing the excess energy Dante exerted and thus making her stronger but she didn't have the consciousness to spare on that. Right now she needed to focus on her opponent and staying alive.

The B2 battle droid slid in half after Dante performed an aerial downward strike on it. That proved to be the last of the regular droids and now he can get the two tech droids at the controls. Dante knew Ahsoka could handle Sev'rance so he went straight for the droids. He ran towards the working tech droids and was almost close enough to strike them when two MagnaGuards appeared from hiding and attacked with electro staffs. The MagnaGuards took Dante by surprise but he was able to catch one electro staff with his lightsaber and the other with his forearm. His forearm tingled as the electricity ran off the staff and into his arm. The shock didn't bother him since he had been hit with force lightning that was ten times worse than this. He pushed the two MagnaGuards back and charged at the first one. He used aggressive punishing blows so that the droid didn't have a chance to strike back. The second droid though was free to strike and did so. Despite having a force barrier surrounding him and a high tolerance to pain, he still felt a slight sting from the electro staff as it his back. He responded by slashing at the other MagnaGuard who blocked it. Dividing his attention between the two MagnaGuards was annoying if anything else and he needed to get past them before the tech droids could…

"Mistress we have sliced the computer and now have full control over the laser drill." One of the tech droids called out which made Dante and Ahsoka go cold. Ahsoka had a brief moment of distraction when she heard what the droid said which was all the time Sev'rance needed. She kneed Ahsoka in the gut and force pushed her into a nearby crate. Ahsoka hit the crate with a thud and dropped her lightsabers.

"Overload the drill now!" Sev'rance yelled and then ran towards Ahsoka, who was still recovering from the force push, to end the fight.

Dante saw what had happened to Ahsoka and it triggered a powerful emotion within him. The love he had for Ahsoka caused him to release his powers in an instant which made his tattoos to appear all over his body. He slashed the MagnaGuard vertically in half, cutting through its electro staff while simultaneously punching right through the second one's electro staff and through its chest section. Before the two defeated MagnaGuards even hit the ground, Dante hurled his red lightsaber at the two tech droids while he doubled back and leaped with blinding speed at Sev'rance. The red saber lobbed both the tech droids heads off before they could accomplish their orders. Dante had to drop his force barrier to give him the speed he needed to get to Ahsoka in time. Ahsoka was on her back trying to get up when Sev'rance moved next to her and pulled back her violet saber for the final blow. Sev'rance stroke and Ahsoka closed her eyes and waited for the end to come… but it never did. Slowly, Ahsoka opened her eyes to find Dante, with tattoos fully appeared, had moved in front of Sev'rance's blade and took the blow for her. The violet blade ran through his lower chest and out his back. Ahsoka wanted to cry as she saw the lightsaber tip sticking out of his back. Sev'rance was stunned beyond belief.

"Such a valiant effort to save her and now it's time to end this." Sev'rance said. Dante stood there like a statue, his eyes on the lightsaber in his chest. The pain he felt was immense but it was worth it. He wanted to protect Ahsoka and that is what he did. Now it was time to put an end to this invasion and Sev'rance.

With a sudden jerk, Dante grabbed the lightsaber that was still in his chest with his left hand. Sev'rance again was stunned by his reaction. "You're right," He said in a deadly tone. "It's time… to end this!" Sev'rance tried to pull her lightsaber away but Dante kept a stone grip on it. Dante pulled back his right fist and concentrated an epic amount of energy into it before punching Sev'rance as hard as he could in the chest. She lost her grip on the lightsaber flew back over a dozen meters before crashing into a large crate. The chiss's lifeless body landed on the hard metal ground and didn't move afterwards.

The violet lightsaber remained in Dante's chest after he dealt the final blow to Sev'rance. With a great amount of effort and will, he grabbed the by the lightsaber by the hilt and pulled it out of his chest and deactivated it. The lightsaber fell out of his hand and onto the ground before he collapsed.

"Dante!" Ahsoka cried out and caught him before he could hit the ground. She turned him over onto his back and supported his head with her hand. Tears of sadness were in her eyes and some fell onto Dante's face. She felt so useless; she thought if she hadn't gotten distracted this wouldn't have happened. It pained her deeply to see him like this.

"Don't cry Ahsoka, you're going to make me cry too." Dante said weakly as he gently whipped a tear off her cheek. He smiled faintly at her.

"I'm so sorry Dante, I shouldn't have…" Her words trailed off in grief. It was now hard to talk since it she believed it was her fault he had gotten injured.

"It's going to take… more than this to kill me." Dante also had difficulty speaking since he had a lightsaber wound in his chest. He placed his right hand over the wound and closed his eyes. Having the power he had gave him all sorts of abilities, one of them being rapid cell regeneration. With the force he accelerated the healing process tenfold and made his would disappear without even a scar to show where the wound had been. The irony of this rapid healing is that it required a lot of force energy to perform quickly which in turn made his tattoos put a lot of stress on his body. The stress was manageable and when he was done his tattoos faded away. Ahsoka was yet again amazed by his abilities.

"You said you would give me a heads up when you do something crazy." She said with a joyful smile. Her tears have stopped but it still looked like she was going to cry from happiness instead of sorrow. Dante grunted in pain as he tried to sit up on the ground, Ahsoka helped him.

"I guess…" He started, sitting up and looking deeply into Ahsoka's eyes. "Love causes people to do crazy things."

"You… love me?" Ahsoka said, her words reflecting her inner thoughts.

"Yes, I… I care about you more than anything else. You've always been there for me and you completely accept me for who I am." These were perhaps the most difficult words he had ever spoken. "I understand if you can't love me because you are a Jedi. Don't let my emotions get in the way of your life."

"You really are crazy if you think I don't love you." Ahsoka said. Now it was Dante's turn to be surprised. Ahsoka smiled softly as she looked at him. She no longer had to hide her emotions. No more did she feel the burden of keeping her feelings hidden. "I love you too Dante." She finally said, the words felling like a breath of fresh air. The moment was right. They felt the other's feelings through the bond they shared. Slowly moving closer together Ahsoka and Dante closed their eyes and placed their hands on each other's waist, holding one another. Their lips moved closer and closer until finally… they met. The sensation was blissful and they loved every moment of it. Love may have been forbidden for Jedi but Ahsoka didn't care, all she did care about was Dante, the person who saved her and loved her. The kiss dragged on for wait felt like an eternity for the two. When they finally separated they opened their eyes and starred into each other's eyes. This was love, the strongest emotion of all. Nothing could separate them as they were stronger together than apart. This was the happiest moment both of them have ever experienced and they wished it would never end…

Sev'rance Tann slowly and groggily opened her eyes to find herself not in the same place she had pasted out at. She wasn't on the laser drill platform but instead she was strapped into the co-pilot's seat of a small freighter. With some effort she turned her head to the left to find her 'rescuer' piloting the ship. The one who had saved her was Cydon Prax, the same bounty hunter that had infiltrated Sarapin and sliced the planetary shield and defense grid. The Christori bounty hunter looked at Sev'rance and grinned under his helmet.

"I'm surprised you're able to regain conscious so quickly after taking that blow to the chest. Must've hurt worse than a rancor's fist." He commented almost like he enjoyed see her like this.

"You… you were watching this whole time and didn't bother to help!" She yelled which hurt her greatly.

"Hey I'd ease up on the yelling. That collapsed rib cage of yours is only going to hurt more if you keep that up." Cydon said.

"Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?" Sev'rance said weakly. Cydon grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Because the Count told me too, along with observing the final fight you had with the padawan and sith." He said casually.

"Sith? That brat was a sith!" She said loudly which again pained her greatly.

"Ya, he's something special to the Count. He wants you alive since he believes there's still some use in you." He said. "I suggest you don't fail him again or he might just have me kill you." He said coldly, losing his joking attitude.

"The failure is a much of your fault as it is mine. That… monster isn't normal and he could just as easily defeat you as he did to me." She said bitterly, now speaking calmer.

"Ha! Like I'd ever give that kid the chance to get close to me and besides my arm is indestructible." He boasted with pride. Cydon Prax was famous or infamous, across the Outer Rim for his impregnable white armor. His armor incased his entire body and was strong enough to withstand the cutting force of a lightsaber. He knows this because he had tested his armor against Jedi and killed them. Also, he had a shoulder mounted turret on his left shoulder and several more weapons placed throughout the armor. The armor also had a temperature control system which allowed him to overcome his cold bloodedness.

"Where are we going…?" Sev'rance asked.

"Back to the Count's palace, he wants us to report on what had happened during the battle. I think he'll be rather interested in what I saw." Cydon said sadistically with an evil grin.

"And what did you see?" Sev'rance asked knowing it was something that happened when she was passed out.

"Nothing you need to know about." He replied. Cydon was interested in Dante's abilities but what surprised the seasoned bounty hunter was seeing him kiss a Jedi. This was something the count would defiantly want to know.

Sev'rance turned her forward to look out the main view port of the ship. They were now outside the planet's atmosphere and were about to make the jump to light speed. She cursed the sith, padawan, and Yularen for what they did to her. They had humiliated her and broken her… literally. Now she would have to face Dooku with her failure. She swore to herself that she will make them all suffer for what they did even if it cost her life…

**A/N: Alright then, what do you think? Good, bad, both? I always want to know what the reader thinks. Thank you so much for reading.**

**I'd like to thank Onny Nonny, StarWarsGirl10, alienvspredator5, WOLF, and so many others for reviewing. It means a lot to know people are appreciating this story as much as I do. **

**Finally the disclaimers; Sev'rance Tann and Cydon Prax are not my characters they are actual star wars characters and I do not own them in any way, shape, or form. **

**Anyways next chapter is going to be pretty destructive. I'm meaning literally there's going to be a lot of stuff getting destroyed. And there will be a lot of secrets revealed about Dante's past.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to the story. You've been amazing readers for following the story this far and I greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this explosive chapter and all of its surprises! **

The battle of Sarapin was a complete victory for the Republic. With the help of Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Dante, the Separatist have been repelled with nominal damage done to the planet itself. But the fights weren't over yet as there were several other worlds the Separatist have attacked in their offensive against the Core Worlds. So far all of the other battles seem to be going well except for the Battle of Duro where the Republic has lost contact with Jedi General Aayla Secura and her fleet. Due to their close proximity to the Duro system, General Skywalker, Admiral Yularen there fleet was diverted to assist Secura in her battle. General Kenobi stayed behind on Sarapin with a fleet of warships to protect the planet until its defenses have been fully restored. Ahsoka and her master were in the hanger bay discussing a few details about the last battle…

"So you're saying she slipped away when you weren't looking and probably got out of the system despite the fact that she was severely injured." Anakin said as he worked on repairing the large scorch mark his fighter had received from Sarapin's asteroid turrets. Ahsoka leaned against the other side of the fighter with her back to her master, trying not to make eye contact.

"Well we had to stop the droids from overloading the drill before anything else and by the time we did Tann was… gone." Ahsoka said. Anakin had been her master long enough to know that there was more to her story than she's saying. He wondered if Sev'rance really did get away or perhaps was killed by Dante and Ahsoka was covering for him. Given his past it made sense to Anakin, but then again, he could just be paranoid of his new 'ally'.

"Alright, next time, be more careful when you find yourself up against an opponent with a lightsaber and the force." Anakin said to her. Ahsoka looked over shoulder and nodded. She had told him almost everything that happened at the laser drill platform. Anakin knows that Ahsoka got knocked down and that Dante got in the way of Sev'rance's strike but he doesn't know about the kiss that his padawan shared with the sith. Ahsoka had obvious reasons for not telling her master and she intended to keep her love for Dante a secret.

"I think I'll go check up on Dante now. He must be getting tired of lying in the med bay." Ahsoka said casually as she could.

"Okay snips," Anakin acknowledged. "Make it fast. We'll be dropping into the Duro system soon." Anakin said and Ahsoka nodded before walking away. Anakin watched her leave the hanger bay and wondered if that was the third or fourth time that she went to visit Dante in the med bay. It told him that Ahsoka must've felt bad that Dante got hurt protecting her. Protecting her… Anakin didn't expect that of a sith and he is grateful for it but it still confused him. _Why did he save her? What exactly is he?_

The med bay was packed with clone casualties from the last battle and was constantly hectic. Some clones had minor burns while some needed surgery and others weren't so fortunate to survive. Ahsoka made her way through the rows of bunks piled with injured clones to a separate room from the med bay. It was meant to be used for officers or high ranking clones when injured. The door to the room slid open and Ahsoka stepped in with it closing and locking behind her. A single bed with a single patient occupied the room with an adjoining private refresher. The room was all white in a Kaminoan style and fairly small. Lying in the bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling was Dante. The white surroundings made his red skin stick out even more than it normally did.

Dante looked over at Ahsoka as she entered. "This makes four times you know." He said with a smirk.

"I know." Ahsoka said and sat on the edge Dante's bed. "You must be bored so it never hurts to visit."

"Well I wouldn't be bored if you'd let me out of here." Dante said with a cocked eyebrow.

"No way," Ahsoka objected. "You were stabbed through the chest with a lightsaber. You're wound hasn't fully healed yet."

"I'm perfectly fine. I can fi-" Dante cringed at another fit of pain from his chest. He may have healed most of the wound but it still caused him a great amount of pain. Taking a direct hit like he did would've killed a lesser being and even for him it was a feat to have survived. Ahsoka sensed his pain and placed a hand over the part of his chest the lightsaber had struck. Dante placed a hand over hers and they waited a moment for the pain to stop.

"It still hurts…" Ahsoka said with a gloom look. Dante could tell she was still hung over him getting hurt.

"I can manage. Don't worry about me." He said in an attempt to cheer her up but had no luck. Dante held Ahsoka's hand tightly, silently telling her that everything was alright but she still didn't cheer up.

Ahsoka finally said. "Dante I know feel that you have to protect me but if it's going to cost your life than you shouldn't…"

"I'll always protect you, no matter what. And you don't have to worry about me dying. The true sith aren't easy to kill." He said with a both confident and reassuring smile. Ahsoka finally smiled back and leaned over to hug him tightly while doing her best to press against his chest.

"You are incredibly stubborn. I guess I can't stop you from protecting me, but know that I'll do the same for you… always." Ahsoka said to him softly. She stopped hugging him and then asked. "Dante, please don't fight in this next battle."

"Ahsoka…" He stated but he stopped. Sitting out of a conflict was something Dante hated to do but he didn't want Ahsoka to worry about him. If he did engage the droids in battle, Ahsoka may be distracted for his wellbeing. Fight to protect her or not fight and still protect her, the choice was clear. "Alright, I'll stay on the cruiser. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stay in hear." Dante said.

Ahsoka felt relieved. "Thank you," She said after a sigh of relief. "You can help Yularen coordinate the battle on the bridge."

"That's the only thing I can do." He commented dryly.

It was apparent to Ahsoka that Dante really didn't want to stay of the ship. "There's always a next battle you know." Ahsoka said with a smirk, which was true since the war defiantly wasn't going to end any time soon.

Dante laughed. "That's true," He said with a smile. "Be careful out there, okay?"

Ahsoka leaned over and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. "And you don't push yourself." She retorted.

"Right," Dante said back with a great smile. There was no way he could always protect her, Dante had accepted that fact. But as long as he lived he'd never stop protecting her. If he had to he'd let himself get stabbed by a thousand lightsabers to save the one he loved. Back when he was growing up love was all but absent in his life. His father was harsh and cruel, his mother was and still is crypt and distant. The same went for Ahsoka, love was absent in her life as well. Unlike Dante, she never met her parents but Plo Koon has been a father figure to her for as long as she could remember. It turns out the two of them have more in common they know. Far more in common indeed…

"Try it again," Yularen ordered to the clone crewmen on the bridge of his flagship the _Spirit of the Republic_.

"I'm sorry sir but there is still no response." The crewmen said; hopping the report wouldn't anger his superior. Thankfully it didn't but it did trouble Yularen greatly. The Republic fleet was still in hyperspace and on its way to Duro and along the entire way Yularen had made repeated attempts at contacting General Secura and her fleet. The transmitters aboard Republic cruisers were definitely strong enough to send a transmission to another cruiser even if there was minor signal jamming. The fact that none of his ships can contact the others gravely meant that there was heavy signal jamming within the Duros system and to produce set jamming would require a great amount of ships. There could possibly be a whole Separatist fleet with all its turbolaser pointed at the face of his fleet. It's only a matter of time before the experienced admiral would find out.

"You look a bit bothered, something going on?" Dante said standing next to Yularen in the middle of the bridge. Yularen was so deep in thought that he had not noticed him walk up next to his side.

Yularen cleared his throat with a lightly forced cough. "We are unable to contact General Secura. Not one signal is able to get through."

"Then she's probably been defeated, can't get a signal to a ship if the ship's not there anymore." Dante bluntly stated. Yularen felt unease by the statement but he had a point. There is a real possibility that the Jedi Master had been defeated which seemed unlikely since she was a brilliant tactician and a member of the Jedi High Council. But it still was a possibility.

"Seeing that you are here I assume you won't be participating in the upcoming battle." Yularen said.

"Ya," Dante grunted. "The doc told me to take it easy for a little bit until my wound healed." Dante lied and the admiral knew it. Yularen had heard about Dante's injury and he also heard that he never followed orders when he didn't want to. The fact that he lied told Yularen he was hiding something.

"I see," The admiral said and then changed his gaze to the forward viewport of the ship.

The blue steam of light that was hyperspace continued to blaze brightly until it buckled and dissipated revealing real space once again. One after another each Republic cruiser exited hyperspace and got into formation. In front of the fleet, off in the distance, was the planet of Duro. It literally was a sickening planet as the entire surface had been polluted by the factories and ship yards. It has become so polluted in fact that the eighteen billion population of planet had moved into twenty giant space cities that orbit the planet. These space cities were similar to Nespis VII station but much more modern and larger. Yularen had already taken note that the space cities were vulnerable to attack and could easily be destroyed by the Separatist if they wished. Genocide wasn't a popular course of action for the Separatist but it has been done before.

"Sir, we have a visual on the General Secura's flagship, the _Liberty II_." A clone said form the portside crew pit. "It's heavily damaged and is surrounded by Separatist Munificent-class frigates. We cannot raise the ship on any of the com frequencies.

"Thank you corporal," Yularen said without looking away from the view port. Secura's ship was there but the rest of her fleet was gone. There was no sign of the rest of the Secura's forces, not even debris. It's as if they had vanished without a trace.

"Cowards," Dante growled. "Even when they have more ships then we do they still have to hold one of our own hostage."

"They want us to rescue the general." Yularen said thoughtfully. "That is why they merely disabled the ship and not destroyed it completely." He still wondered what had happened to Secura's fleet. It's impossible for it to have vanished without so much as light debris… _or was it?_

"Then I say we oblige them and rescue the Jedi General and her crew. A starfighter assault on top of long range turbolaser bombardment should be enough to distract them for rescue vessels to board the _Liberty II_." Dante said.

"I agree," Yularen said. It occurred to him that Dante must have had some naval experience to be able to come up with plans such as this one and to be able to pilot a starfighter like he did at the Battle of Sarapin. He wondered if he had fought in war before which would seem hard to believe because of his age but then again he knew nothing about the young sith. Yularen then spoke allowed to the crew in the bridge. "Launch rescue vessels to evacuate the _Liberty II_ and dispatch the squadrons Blue, Red, X-ray, Shadow, and Gold to escort them. Signal the _Vigilance_ and _Guarlara _to perform wide flanking maneuvers to get into position for long range bombardment. As soon as the squadrons and rescue craft return, all ships will commence bombardment to cover our retreat." Yularen ordered and ever clone from the bridge on down became immediately busy.

Dante's eyebrow rose. "Retreat?" He repeated. "Why run when the enemy is right there in front of us. They may out number us but it is well within our ability to crush them."

"Call it a bad feeling." Yularen said. "I believe there is more to this battle then meets the eye." Yes, there was a wild card at work here. He knew the Separatist have something hidden up their sleeves but what was it and who will be the one to play it?

The ensuing battle was just as violent and explosive as the last one. Ahsoka Tano, with her trusted astromech R3-G1 and Delta-7 starfighter, weaved in and around frigate after frigate, cruiser after cruiser, destroying droid fighters the entire way. The challenge of the battle was a lot easier to handle since she didn't have to worry about Dante. Ironically, it brought peace to her to know he was okay despite the fact that she was in the middle of a heavily armed droid fleet with red blast of lasers flying in all directions. Normally she would be hearing orders called out over the com frequency but due to the signal jamming not a shred of communication was possible between ships which also went for the droids as well. For the moment everything was played by ear as in if the plan falls apart, retreat, and if it goes smoothly then stick with it. Risking a glance over her shoulder, Ahsoka looked and saw the last of the rescue craft leave the damaged Republic cruiser's hanger bay and head straight for the safety of the republic fleet. That was her cue to gather the rest of her squadrons and get back to the cruisers.

"Time to get out of here Regi; launch flare package 3." Ahsoka said to the little droid and it happily obliged. Three red flares, each one launched between one second intervals, shot out of her fighter. The flares were used as a retreat sign since communication was still down. All of the remaining Republic fighters turned tail and blasted their way out of the Separatist fleet and went to cover the rescue craft. As Ahsoka flew right next to one of the rescue vessel, she felt a slight nudge in the force. It came from within the rescue vessel and the Padawan immediately assumed it was Master Secura trying to contact her. Anakin was perhaps too far away and busy mopping up droid fighters for Secura to get through to him so she had to contact her instead. She had not received this kind of training yet but she had to try to communicate with Secura. Clearing her mind she listened to the force and the words that were being transmitted through it.

'_It's… must… back…' _The words came to Ahsoka all mixed-up and unclear. Fearing that this was an important message related to the battle, Ahsoka doubled her efforts to listen. She listened and listened, more and more, until finally she got one very short and very disturbing message through the force.

'It's a trap, must fall back!' The message said in Ahsoka's head. She didn't know what to make of it. They were already falling back so it safe enough as it was right? Wrong… dead wrong…

Off near the edge of the planet Duro came a dazzling but horrifying sight. A massive solid red beam of energy came out of what seemed like nowhere and engulfed the _Liberty II_. In one brief instant the battered Republic cruiser was there and then the next it was gone, vaporized to dust as it was devoured by the red beam. Ahsoka felt her jaw drop and a gasp escape her lips as she watched the whole thing unfold. She couldn't believe that an entire cruiser was vaporized in one blast. The next thing that ran through her mind was _where did that energy beam come from? _She soon got her answer as a titanic shadow rolled around the corner of the planet and into view for everyone to see and fear…

General Grievous, the leader of the droid army and scorn of the republic, let out a sadistic laugh with a coughing fit summing it up. He was abroad the bridge of his new flagship, the very same ship that had just finished off what was left of the first Republic fleet that was led by General Secura. This new and titanic sized ship was equipped with an ion cannon mounted on its front bow that had the ability to destroy entire fleets in the matter of minutes. It was the largest vessel every conceived in the known galaxy, measuring an unbelievable 8 kilometers long with 16 engine units and dozens upon dozens of twin turbolaser cannons. This was the sister ship of the destroyed _Malevolence_, this was the _Devastation!_

"Yes Jedi filth, you will bear witness to the ultimate weapon of the galaxy." Grievous said to himself.

A B1 crew droid looked up from its monitor in the crew pit to speak to the general. "Sir, we have a visual on several rescue vessels retreating away from the destroyed cruiser."

"Hmm, it seems they've managed to rescue the hostages before I could kill them." Grievous said as it was his original plan to destroy the _Liberty II_ while the ship was being boarded for rescue.

"No matter, I will demolish there pathetic fleet before they can retreat. Charge the ion cannon for another blast." Grievous ordered. Nothing amused him more than mass murder, crushing his enemies, and demonstrating his supposed strength. To be able to do all of these at once would've put a sadistic smile on his face if he had one.

Yularen was speechless and Dante was shocked. They had witnessed the destruction of the _Liberty II_ and are now staring intently at the _Devastation_ as it appeared around edge of Duro.

"Curse them," Yularen growled with great spite. "They must've been hiding it behind the planet when we arrived." Yularen said. "All of our cruisers combined cannot with stand a Subjugator-class heavy cruisers fire power." Yularen's memory flashed back one year ago when the first Subjugator-class, the _Malevolence_, had wreaked havoc across the Mid Rim. He considered it mostly luck that the ship was destroyed but now there was another more powerful ship, it was going to take more than luck to destroy it. "Signal all ships; retreat vector 6. Belay the bombardment and reroute all available power to port side." The admiral said. He when glanced at Dante who hasn't said a word of reaction. _What was going through his mind_, he thought.

With blazing eyes Dante stared at the _Devastation_ with great intensity. _That weapon,_ he thought to himself, _could it be…_ Dante's thoughts were shattered as another blast from the _Devastation_ roared past the _Spirit of the Republic_ and into the cruiser situated next to it. With a blinding flash, the entire cruiser was gone like it was never there to begin with.

"Sir, the _Dauntless_ has been destroyed and the _Negotiator _and _Pioneer _have lost power to their shields!" An alarmed clone officer all but yelled who was on the edge of panic. Everyone was in dismay as their fighting strength was just cut in half with only a couple cruisers still mostly in one piece.

"Even when the blast doesn't strike the ship it still can cause ion pulse damage to the electronics. This is much worse than I had thought." Yularen said gravely.

"No!" Dante said sharply. "This isn't the end, admiral if we leave now that ship will cause more damage than you can ever imagine. We must stay and fight." Retreat was never an option in his life but that wasn't the only that compelled him to stay. He now knew there was no doubt about it, what exactly the weapon was and to let such a thing exist in this galaxy could end up recreating the mistakes that were made during the Great Hyperspace War. He needed to destroy!

With a weary tone Yularen said "It is not you decision for us to remain hear or not. We are too few in number to even come close to the power of that monster."

Dante objected. "You don't understand…"

"No, you don't understand." Yularen cut him off. "I don't know how things are where you come from but the leader of any group must consider the lives that are at risk. Even in war careless sacrifices will never produce success."

Dante let out a low and harsh growl under his breath. He had half a mind to tell the admiral flat out what _exactly_ he was dealing with but he couldn't tell anyone, not just yet. He didn't want others to know about certain things that could lead to discoveries of his past…

Again with shattering force, a red laser blast ripped through space and slammed right into another cruiser within Yularen's fleet. "Damage report," The admiral said as he tried to keep his balance while the ship rocked from the nearby blast.

"We've lost the _6222_ and the _Pioneer_ sir…" A demoralized clone said from the crew pit. His sympathy for the crew of the late ships was shared by every other clone.

"What is the status of our squadrons?" Yularen asked, suppressing his disheartenment of losing more of his cruisers.

"The last of them have just entered the hanger bay sir, we are reading to make the jump to light speed." A clone crewman replied.

"Good, commence hyperspace jump now." Yularen said without hesitating. The surviving ships of the battered fleet accelerated to faster than light speeds and escaped the trap set by the dreaded droid general.

Aboard the _Devastation,_ Grieves let out a growl of annoyance. "Why did it take so long for the ion cannon to fire?" He roared at a nearby tactical droid who was already busy analyzing the combat data of the recent battle.

"The alignment focusing lens was moved slightly out of place from the previous two blasts, it had to be rested before another blast could be launched." Grievous shot the droid a death stare before turning away from it. A technical error had stopped him from firing off more shots at the Republic fleet which ultimately allowed them to escape. The ion super weapon would've been perfect if it didn't have such malfunctions so frequently. The droid general kneeled in front of a holo projector and activated it. An old and yet powerful man appeared before him in hologram form.

"My lord," Grievous greeted. "The _Devastation_ has proven to be a most effective weapon."

The old count smiled. "Good, I presume the Jedi and their fleets have been destroyed."

"The last fleet was able to escape after losing many ships. A technical error with the ion cannon prevented me from eradicating them." The general reported which made the count frown with displease.

"Be sure it doesn't happen again General Grievous." The count ordered. "Maintain current position of Duro."

"Yes Count Dooku." The general bowed before the hologram disappeared. And now he waits for the inevitable retaliation from the Republic and the Jedi.

Many clones were injured and lost in this last battle, almost four times the amount lost during the Battle of Sarapin. The hanger bay was packed to the brim with ships of all makings. Due to the loss of four cruisers, the remaining starfighters from them had to cram into other cruisers which nearly overloaded the hanger bays.

The rescue vessels were unloaded with their passengers who made their way throughout the ship. On the first vessel to be unloaded was Jedi Master Aayla Secura and from Ahsoka's perspective, looked as if she had seen the Nine Corellian Hells.

"Master Secura, glad to see you're alright." Anakin said and the Jedi Master nodded.

"Thank you Skywalker, we have much to discuss about the newest addition to the Separatist Navy." She said.

"I agree," Anakin said and the three Jedi exited the hanger bay and made their way towards the bridge to meet with Admiral Yularen. Before they had reached the bridge Ahsoka felt a unique presence nearby that was calling to her. Very slowly and unnoticeably, she slowed down her pace and allowed Anakin and Aayla to walk ahead of her as they discussed the finer details of the last battle. When the two Jedi Masters turned at one corner the Padawan turned the opposite way and headed for the presence she felt. After rounding another corner in the hall she found what was calling her. It was Dante who leaned against the wall with a solemn look on his face.

"I know that look, what's on your mind?" Ahsoka said.

The other didn't say anything at first but then, with an effort, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry Ahsoka…"

With a frown she moved next to him. "Hey, don't feel sorry that you couldn't be there to protect me. I'm a Jedi and can take care of myself. Besides, the energy beam didn't even come close to me."

"I know but that's not what I'm apologizing for." Dante said.

Ahsoka asked with curiosity. "Then what are you apologizing for?"

"For my people… and what they've created." He said.

"What do you mean? Does it have something to do with the Separatist super weapon?" She asked.

He nodded and took in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy to say. "Whenever that weapon fired off a blast didn't you feel anything in the force? Like a tremor or disturbance?"

Now that she looked back on it she did feel a tremor in the force but it had been drowned out by the combat she was engaged in. It was like someone had thrown a bolder into a pond which caused ripples to spread everywhere. "I did feel something, not a lot but it was there for sure."

"I thought so," He sighed. "That weapon… that ship… is powered by true force crystals." He said it now and it made the guilt within him become even stronger. His people, even when they were all gone, were still a cause of death and destruction across the galaxy.

"You mean the same crystals that were made by the first sith and are capable of creating and amplifying force energy?" She asked with a raised eye mark in surprise.

The other again nodded. "Yes, whoever out there is creating mockup force crystals didn't make the ones that power the Separatist super weapon. They must've dug them up from one of the ancient sith worlds and if that is the case then the Republic doesn't stand a chance. That is why I'm apologizing, because it was my people who created the crystals that are now being used by the Separatist."

"I'm not going to accept your apology then, since you have done nothing wrong. How many times must I say it, just because you and your people did bad things in the past doesn't define who you are. You're a good person Dante, I know it, and you shouldn't let the past drag you down." Her words made more sense to Dante than anything else in this universe.

"Thank you," He said gratefully. Leave it the Ahsoka to always be able to cheer him up. "But there is still the matter of that ship. It has to be destroyed."

"I know and you can count on the Jedi to come up with a plan to stop it." She said confidently.

"I doubt that Ahsoka but I guess we'll have to wait and see." He said. Indeed he had doubts that the Republic and the Jedi could destroy the behemoth ship…

Normally Dante would sleep like a Krayt Dragon after a hefty meal but tonight he was wide awake with thoughts tearing at his mind. He laid in one of the officers' quarters alone and he kept on thinking up scenario after scenario about how to destroy the super weapon. Nothing that came to mind worked and he doubt that the Jedi Council could do any better. The remains of Yularen's fleet were currently on their way to Coruscant to regroup. It may not come down to it but Dante considered informing the Jedi Council of the existence of force crystals in hope of them understanding what they're dealing with. But if he did that, it may lead to them learning of exactly who and what he is. That was something he didn't want anyone other than Ahsoka to know about but then again even she didn't know everything about him. Perhaps it was time he told her about his father and mother…

"Deep in your thoughts I see." Dante snapped his head up to find his mother's spirit next to his bed. The blue aura around her illuminated the room a bit like dimly light candles. Dante had been so deep in thought that he had not noticed her appear. It almost amused the sith spirit to catch her son off guard like this.

"Ya, you could say that." He replied and sat up in the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's an irrelevant question. I'll also be with you as long as you carry my holocron. And I believe you wish to speak to me." She spoke like she knew everything which was somewhat true.

"Who said I wanted to speak to you?" Dante said a little too dryly.

The spirit folded her arms. "Of all people in the galaxy you are the most stubborn. I know what you're thinking of and that you seek my guidance."

He turned away from her, suppressing a growl of annoyance. She was right he needed information from her since he couldn't figure out the right way of destroying the _Devastation_. His mother was perhaps the most knowledgeable person in galaxy concerning force crystals. After all, she crafted them for the first sith empire back in the day when she still had a body.

"Alright fine, since you know what I'm trying to figure out then why don't you give me the answer? Why don't you just tell me how in the _underworld_ did the Separatist get their hands on true force crystals? I thought they were all destroyed at the end of the war and our empire." He said with a sharp tone.

The mother was not deterred by him. "Not all were destroyed. Some may have been hidden away by other sith lords. Perhaps on Ziost or Svolten, I'm not entirely sure."

"Well that's a surprise." Dante said sardonically. "You always seem to know everything."

"I'm sorry for being out of touch with the galaxy my son. I've been inside a holocron for the better part of five millennia just as you've been sleeping this whole time." She said none apologetically with a hint of sarcasm.

"Right," He said, remembering all the time he spent in a stasis which only seemed like a few minutes. "The only thing I can think of that can go head to head with a force crystal super weapon is _another_ force crystal super weapon." He let out a heavy sigh as he remembered the _Corsair_, the ship he commanded during the Great Hyperspace War which he used the force crystals aboard to destroy a star and with it thousands of Republic and Sith lives.

"You wish you still had the _Corsair_ don't you?" The spirit spoke.

"It's starting to annoy me how you always know what I'm thinking about." Dante growled. The mother merely smiled. "The _Corsair _was lost when our worlds and people were crushed. No point in missing it now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that my son." She said.

Dante's head perked up. "What are you saying?"

"What I merely imply. The _Corsair_ did not perish in the war and perhaps still exist." She said.

Dante couldn't believe it, the flag ship of the ancient sith fleet and the most powerful ship to have been built by his people is still out there somewhere amongst the endless void of space. "How is that possible, weren't all of our warships destroyed when the Republic invaded?" He asked almost demandingly.

"Yes, all except for one and with the last ship the dark lord retreated to a remote world and went into exile. The _Corsair_ and your father escaped the devastation of our empire." When she mentioned his father had escaped the destruction of his people, Dante felt the rage that had been suppressed with in him surface. He slammed a hardened fist into the nearby durasteel wall and left a fist shaped dent in it. His eyes turn into a brighter yellow as anger flooded his mind. The thought of his father surviving the war was unacceptable.

"That… coward," He growled loudly. "He left our people to die while he fled!"

"Calm yourself," His mother said sharply. "It's not as you think. He had no choice but to flee."

"Even after all that he'd done, all that he caused you still side with him?" He said in harsh tone.

Her stare intensified into a glare and she lost her calm façade. "He is my lord, I will always follow him but that is not the matter here. Do you want the _Corsair _is or not?"

It took him a second to think. Would he dare use the _Corsair_ again? If he did it would be to protect the Ahsoka and nothing else. He didn't care some much about the Republic. Using the nearly unlimited power of the ship once again may reawaken his former self who takes pleasure in conquest and crushing foes. "Yes, I think it's time the _Corsair _traveled the galaxy once again." He finally said, confident in his decision.

"I see, than we leave at once. Procure a fast vessel for the planet we go to is halfway across the galaxy. Know that time is of the essence so you must move quickly." She said.

"I understand, give me a minute, I need to prepare something first." He said.

She smiled as she knew what he wanted to do first before they left. "Don't take too long," She said before vanishing back into the holocron. Dante stood up, retrieved the holocron and placed it on the desk in the room. He then opened a drawer and pulled a blank holodisc. Taking in a deep breath to clear his thoughts, he began recording a message…

The bridge was silent with only a handle of clone crewmen to man the stations while the rest retired for the night. With great fatigue, Admiral Yularen still stood at his command on the bridge. He refused to sleep until his fleet was safely at Coruscant. Nothing but the blue stream of hyperspace kept him awake and soon that blue stream will be replaced by the lights of the ecumenopolis that was Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic.

A clone lieutenant came up to Yularen's side. "Sir a Nu-class attack shuttle has been activated and is now reading to exit the hanger bay. The pilot is unknown and is not authorized to leave the ship. Shall I have a security team detain the ship and pilot?"

Yularen was about to give the order to do so when a thought accord to him. "No, raise the ship over the emergency com frequency." The order confused the lieutenant but he did what he was told. The com crackled to life over the bridge speaker and Yularen spoke. "I don't believe I gave you permission to take one of my shuttles Dante. Care to explain?"

A short laugh came over the com speaker. "I knew you would be the first to contact me." Dante said through the com. "I need to borrow this for a few days if you don't mind."

"Does it really matter if I mind or not? You were going to take the shuttle anyways but are you really going to try to launch while we're still in hyperspace?" Yularen asked.

"No, I'm counting on you to drop the cruiser out of hyperspace for a brief moment to allow me to leave." He said back.

"And why do you presume I will allow such a thing to happen? What are you up to?" He asked.

"You told me that a leader must consider the lives that are at risk. This is me considering the lives of others. I have a plan and I of course need a ship to accomplish it. So if you would please drop the ship out of hyperspace and open the hanger bay, I'll be on my way." Dante said smoothly.

A handle full of silent seconds past and Dante waited eagerly for a response. If the admiral didn't agree he would have to find another way to get to his destination which would probably include forcing the ship out of hyperspace. "I trust you will be returning with the shuttle at the end of your mission." The admiral finally said.

Dante grinned. "I'll do my best but no guarantees."

Yularen smiled faintly. "The _Spirit of the Republic _will exit hyperspace for only a brief moment. You have that long to exit the hanger and get clear of the cruisers path before it jumps back to light speed. Good hunting, Dante."

"Thank you admiral," And with that said Dante clicked off the com and went through the finally preparations for launch. The cruiser dropped out of hyperspace as the Admiral ordered and the main hanger bay doors slid open. With a clear path in front of him, Dante eased the acceleration lever forward and the sub-light engines pushed the shuttle out of the hanger and into open space. Once he was clear of the cruisers path he took one last moment to look at the cruiser before it slipped back into hyperspace.

"Sorry Ahsoka, I won't be long, that I can promise you." He said. It pained him to have to leave her without saying anything to her in person. He'll make it up to her later now it was time for him to go. Punching in the coordinates provided by his mother, he pulled back a lever and the ship went through a fit of pseudo motion before propelling forward to light speed…

With a faint pinging noise ringing in her montrals, Ahsoka slowly awakened. She had set her communicator to go off when the cruiser had reached Coruscant. With a tired hand she reached over and thumbed it off, when she did this she felt another object on the nightstand. It was a holodisc that wasn't there when she had fallen asleep. Curiosity took her and she turned it on and a miniature hologram appeared with a recorded message.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for doing this to you but I had no choice. There's something important I have to do… alone. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would've wanted to come with me. Where I'm going is pretty far from the Republic so I'll be gone for a few days if not a week or maybe even more. But I promise you, I will come back and I'll have something that'll help bring a swift end to the Separatist super weapon. Please know that I'm doing this not only to correct the mistakes of my people but also to protect you. I love you and nothing will stop me. Just wait for me and I'll be back." The hologram said with a smile at the end before flickering off.

Ahsoka, breath taken, picked up the holodisc and held it close to her chest. She wanted to slap him for leaving without saying good bye while at the same time she desperately wanted to tell him about her vision, the one she had just witnessed in her dream before waking up. In the vision she saw Dante on a jungle world with many cuts on him and black blood running down his arms. He was fighting a violent black-blue skinned beast with razor claws and teeth. As the beast lunged at him, Dante released an explosive roar and charged at it without his lightsabers. Her vision ended right before he and the beast clashed. At first she wasn't scared since he was a strong warrior but after reading hearing the message she feared that he may be in serious trouble. There was nothing for her to do but wait for him to return with whatever he said he was retrieving.

Blinking back faint tears, Ahsoka got ready to depart the ship for the Jedi Temple. She now needed to figure out what she was going to tell the Council about Dante leaving so suddenly. Perhaps Admiral Yularen could help her with that…

**A/N: Voilà, chapter lucky number seven is complete. Originally it was going to be around 15,000 words plus but I thought it would be best to turn it into a two-part. I'm trying to cut back on the really long chapters for simplicity sake. As always, thank you so much for reading and expressing your opinion. I'll get the next chapter underway as soon as life permits. **

**xander867**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had the most fun writing this chapter out of all of them. This will defiantly keep you on the edge of your seat. Enjoy! **

She always did wonder why he liked watching the sunsets. As she gazed upon the setting sun of Coruscant, all she could think about was her love, Dante. It's been four days since she last saw him and in those past few days things have been getting worse. The Jedi Council and the Senate have both gone into deep deliberations on how to approach the new threat that is the _Devastation_. The news of the massive ship has by now spread throughout the entire Core with every person from the Chancellor to normal citizens knowing about it. The Senate constantly debated, as they always did, on how to deal with the _Devastation_ and the occupation of the Duro system. They eventually came to one, and only one, possible course of action - a massive retaliation - send an armada of warships to Duro and crush the Separatist there with overwhelming numbers. This course of action will leave the Core worlds vulnerable, especially Coruscant, to attack but _what choice did they have_? The _Devastation_ had to be stopped and Ahsoka could tell that this war was far from over. Soon, hundreds of Republic warships will depart for Duro in the massive counterattack. Ahsoka could only hope that Dante was alright and that he found whatever he's looking for.

Reaching out with the force, Ahsoka tried to sense Dante's presence. As she expected, she couldn't sense him because he was probably on the other side of the galaxy by now. It saddens her not being able to tell if he was alright or not. The vision she had still plagued her mind, the vision of Dante badly hurt while fighting a terrible beast. She sighed heavily and pushed herself off the railing. Now was not the time to worry. Dante is perhaps the strongest warrior Ahsoka has ever met and if there's anyone in the galaxy who's too stubborn to die, it'd be him.

Taking one last moment to gaze at the nearly descended sun, Ahsoka then made her way to the temple hanger bay where her master was waiting. It was now time for her to head off to Duro and the inevitable battle soon to follow…

Checking the navicomputer again with restlessness, Dante grunted as the shuttle he borrowed still hadn't arrived at the planet where his mother said the _Corsair _was hidden on. In fact the only thing he did know was the coordinates to where he was going and nothing about the planet or what was waiting for him there. He let out an impatient sigh and threw himself back into the pilot's seat. Sitting around and doing nothing was just unbearable for him. His mother hasn't exactly been a great conversation starter since she's been cooped up in her holocron for the entire voyage, not telling him a thing about the planet he was going to. Judging by the estimates from the navicomputer, the ship should be dropping out of hyperspace soon. With the last stretch of the voyage underway, Dante took a moment to reach out with the force to sense Ahsoka, to see if she was alright. He tried to sense her but the distance was too great. Not a sliver of her of her presence could be detected. Perhaps in time their bond would become stronger and not even the vast distance of the galaxy could keep them apart. But that was not now and so Dante couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now. He then wondered if Ahsoka was either going to hug him or punch him the next time he saw her. Probably the latter option since he did leave in a rather abrupt fashion.

The control board beeped with a sudden chime to indicate the shuttle was approaching the planet.

"Finally," Dante said to himself and worked at the controls. Easing back the hyperdrive lever, the Nu-class shuttle dropped out of hyperspace and a lush green planet covered entirely with thick forests appeared before him. It was more of a moon than a planet for it orbited a large gas giant. This was a remote sector of the galaxy, so remote in fact that the moon Dante was headed for didn't even have a proper name. It was simply given the name of the gas giant it orbited and a number. The name in the navicomputer for it was Yavin 4.

Just as he entered the atmosphere, Dante immediately spotted a temple structure breaking the top of the jungle canopy. It was a large, fortress-like temple made of greyish stone and covered in vines. Obviously it had been abandoned for over several millennia. Dante took the shuttle in for a landing and touched down right next to the base of the temple. He didn't waist a second to get out of the ship to examine the temple. It was of sith architecture, he was sure of it and that told him that this was the fortress his father had retreated to after the fall of their empire five thousand years ago.

Dante took a moment to lament his fallen people before moving on to the main entrance. It was the only entrance actually, a towering stone door that was at least a meter thick. Dante knew how these doors worked. They almost always had some puzzle to solve or some hidden key to use. It was something common amongst sith temples and tombs. Dante didn't have the time or the patients to figure out how the door worked so he thought it's better to just break through it. It may not be the most subtle approach but he didn't care for that or the temple of his father.

Backing up a few paces, Dante got ready to send a crushing Force wave at the stone door. Just before he was about to focus his energy, the large stone door slowly and smoothly began to open. The sound of stone grinding against stone filled his ears and a dust cloud was kicked up from the door opening. At first Dante couldn't see anything because of the dust cloud but when it began to dissipate he saw a pair of glowing orange eyes in the archway of the stone door.

Dante reacted and reached for his lightsaber. The eyes appeared familiar to him, as the dust cleared a beast stood before him, watching him closely. Dante recognized _him_ immediately. He was a Tuk'ata, a hound like creature with blue-black fur, razor sharp claws, slender tail, and glowing orange eyes that burned like dying stars. He stood at one point three meters tall from ground to shoulder and two meters long from head to the base of his tail.

"There's no way," Dante said as he recognized the Tuk'ata. "You're supposed to be dead."

The Tuk'ata growled, showing off its sharp carnivorous teeth. "The same can be said about you, cursed son of Lord Sadow." The creature spoke in native sith tongue. Tuk'atas are intelligent and spoke through the Force as they lacked the proper vocal cords to use complex languages.

"It's been five thousand years Zion and yet you're still alive." Dante said, addressing him by his birth name. That was something most did not get away with without paying the price. A Tuk'ata's name is sacred to them. "I killed you on Ziost, how are you still alive." It was more of a demand then a question.

"You did not kill me!" Zion snapped loudly though the Force. "You merely left me for dead. You did not have the courage to strike down a wounded foe."

Of course, how could he forget? Several years before the Great Hyperspace War, Dante was young and still being trained by his father. His father and former master was cruel like most sith and had put him through an endless amount of trials. One of those trials was for him to kill Zion, the loyal guardian of his father. Zion knew full well what the Dark Lord had intended for him and accepted the fate. Dante and Zion fought a viscous battle, one that nearly killed them both. Zion was no push over as he was an immortal Force adept who had powers that rivaled those of most sith masters of the time. In the final moment of the battle when Zion was wounded and close to death, Dante couldn't find it in himself to strike him down. He saw no honor in it, no glory. So he left Zion to die on Ziost, a frozen inhospitable world. That was the last time he saw the Tuk'ata and now here he is again. Standing between him and the temple were the _Corsair_ was. After all this time, despite nearly dying, the loyal Tuk'ata still guarded the temple of his father.

"Why have you come?" Zion said through the Force. "Why do you dare come to the Dark Lord's resting place?"

"The Corsair," Dante said straight forwardly which made the other raise his ears in surprise. "I need it,"

The Tuk'ata glared at him with sharp eyes. Not speaking a word in response. By the looks of it, the guardian appeared he wasn't going to move out of the way.

"The _Corsair_ must live again, nothing will stop me." Dante said with the edge of a threat behind his words. This only angered the Tuk'ata even further.

"I will not let you have it. It and the temple do not belong to you!" Zion said sharply through the Force.

Dante tightened the grip around his lightsaber. "I couldn't care less for _him_ or his temple." He retorted with a growl. "I'll tear this place down if I have to and you with it!"

The Tuk'ata let out a ferocious roar that shook the very earth they stood on. A 'Force Scream' as it was called. Dante stood his ground. "You would dare desecrate the resting place of Dark Lord Naga Sadow!" He screamed before getting into a pouncing stance, standing up on his hind legs and stretching out his claws. "Death will come swiftly if you challenge me!"

That does it. Nothing could be done to prevent this. Dante's blood red lightsaber came to life with a _snap-hiss_ and he held it in a reverse grip style. "This time you'll stay dead!" Dante roared back and the fight was on.

Jumping swiftly to close the distance, Zion leapt forward a full ten meters, using the Force to propel him at incredible speeds. Dante had less than a second to react. He brought his lightsaber to bear against the attacking beast. Zion didn't bother to avoid the lightsaber, he flat-out charged his opponent. Dante swung his weapon and the other merely caught it with his teeth. Zion had enveloped himself in a Force shield that allowed him to catch the lightsaber with his teeth just like the other would with his bare hands. Dante jerked left to free his saber but the beast moved with it, pulling at it and attempting to disarm him. With an iron grip, Dante held on tightly, not willing to surrender it. But little had the Tuk'ata known, it wasn't his only weapon.

Reaching into his coat, Dante pulled out his second lightsaber. It was the very same lightsaber he was stabbed with by Sev'rance Tann during the Battle of Sarapin. He ignited the violet lightsaber and, with great strength, jammed it into Zion's back. The Force shield that protected him buckled and the lightsaber managed to break through and run several inches under his skin. Zion didn't so much as grown in pain as he let go of the first lightsaber and released a powerful Force Repulse to knock Dante away. Performing a midair back flip before landing smoothly on his feet, Dante got into another stance, wielding both red and violet sabers in reverse style just like Ahsoka had showed him.

Red blood flowed from the wound on Zion's back and it got into his fur, making it turn a slight purple color. Zion took a moment to heal his wound, focusing his own Force energy into it and causing the cells to regenerate rapidly. The same technique Dante had used on Sarapin. The both of them were trained by Naga Sadow, Dante father, and so they shared many of the same techniques. Of course Zion has received more training since he is immortal and has lived at least a couple hundred years before Dante was ever born.

"I see you've gotten better," Dante taunted.

The latter growled. "The same can be said about you, but it will not be enough!"

Again, Zion charged and again Dante stroke. The battle raged on, each landing blows on one another. With two lightsabers, Dante landed many blows on Zion with him healing each time. Zion got several hits on his opponent with his razor claws. Dante's Force shield held stronger than Zion's but still several scratches were on his arms with his coat torn and bloodied.

The dual went on for what seemed like hours, both opponents not giving the other any ground. Despite his thousands of years of experience, Zion was tiring and getting weaker. He may be immortal but that doesn't mean he can't feel the wear of time and fatigue from battle. Knowing he did not have long before Dante gained the upper hand, Zion dived at Dante and sunk his fangs and claws into him. Dante raised his sabers in defense and intensified his Force shield, keeping the Tuk'ata from sinking his fangs and claws into him. Summoning as much energy as he could, Zion released a combination of a Force Repulse and Force Lightning as he held on to Dante. A crushing sphere of lightning burst out of Zion and hit Dante at point blank range. The blast separated the two, knocking Zion into the side of the temple and Dante colliding right into his shuttle, breaking off a wing as he hit it.

With acing legs Zion pushed himself off the ground. His legs barely supported him, it turns out he had put a little too much of his energy into that last suicidal blast but it looks like it did the job. Dante lied motionless at the side of the now damaged shuttle. If the Tuk'ata had the proper cheek muscles, he'd be smiling right now. But it wasn't long before he lost his non-existent smile.

Over by the shuttle, Dante's body exploded with Force energy. It flowed out of him like waves of an endless ocean. Slowly he stood up and sent a deadly glare at the Tuk'ata. Zion was shocked, he knew Dante would've gotten stronger since their last encounter but never had he imagined he'd become this strong. With the tattoos fully appeared, Zion could feel every ounce of crushing Force energy emitting from the young sith. It actually stuck fear into him that this boy wasn't even using his full potential since the tattoos restrained him.

"That actually hurt," Dante said with a deathly tone. It was like Zion's last attack had no effect on him.

With a _clap_, he placed the palms of his hands together and concentrated, sending Force energy into his hands. Zion grimaced at the sight, judging by his stance he believed that he was about to use a technique that he thought only Naga Sadow knew. _Is it possible?_

It was and that was not good for Zion. Upon separating his hands, a black spear formed. It was as black as a night sky and it hummed pure energy. _The Spear of Midnight Black!_

Zion's eyes widened. "You fool! You'll destroy us and the temple with that technique!" He cried out through the Force.

"No, just you," He retorted as he shifted the spear to one hand. "And as I said, I'll destroy you and this temple if I have to."

Releasing a wild roar, Zion mustered what strength he had left and prepared for his inevitable defeat. There was no way he could withstand the Spear of Midnight Black. Dante raised the spear and was about to release it when all of the sudden…

"Enough!" A voice rang out, paralyzing the fight. The two watched as a red aura formed in between them and took shape.

"Lady Sadow," Zion greeted Dante's mother, bowing his head respectfully. "I was not aware of your presence."

The spirit smiled. "And I was not aware you were still alive." She glanced at her son, the Spear of Midnight Black still in his hand. "It's good to see a familiar face for once."

"Get out of the way mother, we have a fight to finish." Dante said, pointing the dangerous Force weapon at Zion.

The spirit shook her head. "No, this is a meaningless battle. The both of you are to stand down. We shouldn't be fighting each other for we are all that is left of our civilization."

Her words made sense. They were the last of the true sith and it would be a shame for either one of them to die. Except for the spirit since she's considered dead anyways.

Zion yielded to the spirits words. He served Naga Sadow and therefore he served his mistress. The spirit looked over to her son who still had the spear in hand and his tattoos still visible.

"Come now my son, there is no need to fight. Zion will let you pass." She said, glancing at the Tuk'ata who gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

Dante narrowed his eyes at Zion. "One false move and I'll send you to Chaos." He threated and then released his grasp of the spear. It harmlessly disappeared and then his tattoos faded away as he suppressed his Force energy. He then used the Force to pull his lightsabers to him since he had dropped them during the fight. "Let's go," He said and walked into the temple, leaving his mother's spirit with Zion.

"Thank you guarding the temple for all these years Zion. I greatly appreciate it." The spirit said.

Zion bowed once again. "It has been my honor to serve Lord Sadow and you." He then glanced over at Dante as he walked into the temple. "If only I could say the same about him." He added bitterly.

This made the spirit chuckle. "Give him time, he'll grow on you." Somehow Zion doubted that. "There is one thing I must ask you before I take my leave."

"What do you wish to know, mistress?" He asked.

Spirit thought for a second, the look of concern on her otherwise adamant expression. "Is he still here? Does Naga's spirit still exist in this temple?" She asked.

The Tuk'ata lowered his head. "No mistress, his spirit was strong but it could not stay independent from the Force forever. He has faded away some time ago. I am sorry."

A frown struck across her face. She had known this would've happened. Without something to anchor to, a spirit will eventually fade away and join the force. Due to her confinement to the holocron, she has been able to remain independent of the Force. But as for Naga Sadow, his spirit no longer existed in this plane of reality. He has now gone to Chaos, the hellish plane of existence where all spirits of dark beings go to after death. If a person was truly devoted to the dark side their spirit will go to Chaos eventually, a fate she had feared would be Dante's one day.

But there was hope. He might not have noticed it but she certainly has. Over the course of the past few weeks, Dante has become less hateful, less aggressive, and most surprisingly of all he has become more willing to corporate. The young sith was not who he was during the war. He was no longer bent on conquest as his father was, he was now a completely different person and it was all thanks to one individual.

"Come with us Zion. We could use your help." The spirit offered.

The other shook his head. "I cannot mistress. My last orders were to protect this temple."

"I understand," She said. "But Naga is no longer here now. There is no reason for you to remain here. Besides, don't you think it's about time you stretched your legs again? The galaxy has changed quite a bit since we last saw it." She said with a smile.

Zion thought for a moment before answering. "As you wish mistress, I will serve you as I had before. And yes, I do believe I've grown tired of this place. I am older than the very dust that covers the walls. That makes me feel older than I am which is dreadfully depressing."

"Good to have you with us." She said. "But you must do your best to follow my son's orders. I understand you two have your past differences but he is still his heir. He may not act like Naga but he is just as powerful if not more."

The Tuk'ata bowed for what seemed like the fifth or sixth time. "I will do my best mistress. I cannot guarantee we will share many agreements."

"Oh you'll get along just fine." She said and even she didn't believe that…

"What's he doing here?" Dante growled as he walked down the temple hall with the Tuk'ata on his left and the sith spirit on his right.

"I am only here because the mistress requested it." Zion said back. It was funny how the two of them were trying to kill each other just a few minutes ago.

"Whatever," He said harshly before shooting a look at his mother. "Here's another question. How come you didn't stop the fight earlier and save the both of us from losing blood and energy?"

The spirit shrugged nonchalantly. "I just wanted to test your skills, to see if you've improved any. Though, the fight did get out of hand when you threatened to destroy the entire temple." That was somewhat of a lie. It is true that she did want to see his abilities but it's hard to exit the holocron on such short notice.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Next time you want to see my abilities I'll be sure to step it up a few levels. If you really want test me, you can remove these restraints."

The spirit shook her head. "You know why I can't do that."

"No actually, I don't know why because you never bothered to explain it." He shot back, a little aggravated.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." She retorted.

_How typical of you mother_, Dante sardonically thought, _always keeping secrets from me._

The trio eventually came upon yet another large stone door deep below the temple with a complex dial seal was on it. Obviously Naga didn't want anyone from taking his ship. Zion stepped forward and used the Force to turn the dial in several directions like a banker would've on a highly valued, triple encoded combo safe. The lock was released and the door slid open, revealing a brightly lit hanger. Dante waited a second for his eyes to adjust to the light since he had been moving through a dark hallway for the past few minutes. When his eyes finally focused, he saw it and all its glory. The _Corsair_ sat in the hanger, untouched by time. It looked as it did five thousand years ago, with not a speck of wear on it. The sith warship was only 215 meters long, a small size compared to the 8 kilometer long _Devastation_. But for what it lacked in size it made up for in fire power with its Force crystal super weapon.

Upon entering the bridge of the ancient ship, memories of the past came flooding into Dante. He passed by the captain's chair and placed a hand on it. He had sat there when thousands of lives were silenced by his power. It pained him to even think back to that time, to the time when he was not who he is today. With effort he forced the past memories out of his head and focused. Now was not the time to get caught up with past mistakes. Now was the time to right what was wrong.

Stepping forward to the middle of the bridge walkway, Dante raised a hand and called out with the Force to the ship itself. The floor panels in front of him retracted and a circular table rise from the floor. The table was filled with red crystals that can amplify the powers of a Force user one hundredfold. These were the _Corsair_'s Force crystals.

Dante took a deep breath as he had one final moment of regret from ever using them all those years ago. The crystals were in a dormant state and not useable unless reawakened. He had mastered the use of Force crystals and knew full well how to use them. Placing both hands on the table of crystals, he sent his own Force energy into them, causing them to glow violently as he did so.

"We have both been asleep for some time now." Dante said, talking not to himself but to the ship. "The galaxy has changed much since our time but our faults are still visible to this day. We must act as one once again and fight back our enemies as we did those years ago. It is time to act; it is time to become one. Now awaken, _Corsair_!"

A loud vibration shook the whole warship. The reactor came to life, engines fired up, computers screens blared on, and lights flickered brightly. With the crystals, he was able to give the ship a kick-start to get it going. The ship began to hover upwards, its thousand year old repulsor drives still working like new. Zion moved over to a nearby computer monitor and keyed in a few commands, using the Force to type since he couldn't use his paws. He entered the hanger bay access code which unlocked it and caused it to slide open. The hanger hasn't been opened in five thousand years and a whole forest has grown over the vertical exit. Neither the less, the hanger doors did their job, splitting the forest on top of it in half as it broke open.

Dante used the Force on the Force crystals to command the ship to fly. The _Corsair_ rose from its hanger and, when it was clear, lunged forward with all twelve engines pushing it out of the atmosphere. This size of a warship would require at least twenty people to operate but by commanding the ship through the Force with the Force crystals, Dante was able to pilot the ship singlehandedly. Not wasting any time to command the ship to jump to hyperspace, the _Corsair _once again lunged forward and the white dots of stars became lines as the ship jump to lightspeed. He ordered the ship to jump to Duro where the Separatist super weapon was. He must hurry if he was to get there in time. He hoped he wasn't too late…

Another blast from _Devastation_'s ion cannon ripped through the battle field, leaving nothing but dust in its wake. Ahsoka felt the lives lost and shut them out so she can focus on the battle. Regi warbled something that sounded very stressful.

"I know R-3. Things don't look good for any of us." She said calmly from the cockpit of her Delta-7 starfighter.

The Republic armada dropped out of hyperspace hot and heavy right in front of Duro. Despite having superior numbers, the Republic was losing. The Separatist set up their fleet so that it surrounded the _Devastation_ which was firing its massive cannon every few minutes like clockwork. With every blast came a distress signal from another ship before being picked off by enemy fighters.That's how it's been for the past hour, if a ship wasn't destroyed by the ion cannon it would've been picked away by swarming starfighters. The Republic fleet was tasked by the Senate to take back Duro and destroy the super weapon no matter the cost. Chancellor Palpatine, for some reason, had objected to this but the Senate overruled him and continued on with the counterattack.

Ahsoka saw this as a suicide mission and so did Regi who has been overly expressing his input on the situation with every red blast that ripped through the space around them. There was nothing Ahsoka could but holdout and hope that whatever Dante left to retrieve got here soon.

A pair of Vulture droids picked up on Ahsoka's trail and tailed her closely. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as the pair of Vultures would make it the hundredth time she destroyed something on this day. She put her fighter in a dizzy spin and barreled left, putting extra power to her right drive. The Vultures took the bait and followed, putting them into a spin as well. With the simple flip of a switch, her left drive shut off, leaving her right drive to spin her in the opposite direction of the original spinning turn. She fought back the G-forces that tugged at her as her fighter went into the vicious turn. This little maneuver put her right behind the two Vultures in a heartbeat, giving her the two seconds she needed to blast them to bits with her twin blaster cannons.

"That makes a hundred Regi and we probably have another hundred to go before this is all over." Staying calm about a battle was key to survival. Her master taught her that long ago. Despite all the death and lose around her, she must stay calm. But still a sliver of doubt remained within her. For most battles she's confident that they'll win, just like her master. Though for this battle, she went into it knowing that the Republic wasn't going to win without heavy losses if not win at all. All she could do for now was fight and hope that Dante will arrive soon…

"Sir we just lost another cruiser." A clone crewman said from the crew pit in the _Spirit of the Republic_'s bridge.

Admiral Yularen sighed heavily. Yet another ship manned by thousands of clones dies by the despicable hand of Greivous and his new weapon. Things were not looking good for him or the armada.

"Sir we have incoming!" A clone said loudly with alarm.

Yularen heart sank as he thought it was an ion blast heading right for them but it wasn't for if it was they'd be dead right now.

"What is it?" Yularen asked the clone who was working feverously at his station.

"It's a ship I believe. An unknown warship coming in at vector 41C, I can't tell if it's Separatist or not." He replied without taking his eyes off the monitor. "And whatever it is, it's coming in fast, too fast for it to be one of our ships."

Yularen blinked with surprise. The vector the ship was about to exit hyperspace out off was nearly right in the middle of the space between the Republic armada and Separatist fleet. If it exited hyperspace there, it would surely be vaporized. That is _if_ it wasn't Separatist. If it was then Yularen's job of taking down the enemy fleet just got a whole lot harder.

"Train forward cannons of vector 41C and be prepared for an enemy ship to appear. Don't fire unless I give the command." He ordered. Setting his eyes on the vector of empty space, he waited for this unknown ship to appear. When it did, he didn't know what to make of it.

An ancient looking warship ripped out of hyperspace at top speed right in the middle of the battle field, causing confusion for both sides. The ship was unknown to everyone along what crew was operating it. Its orange-red hull was illuminated by the nearby sun and along the hull were strange symbols that were clearly not Republic or Separatist.

General Greivous scoffed at the sight. "What is the meaning of this?" He said loudly. "Who dares disrupt my glorious victory with such a puny ship?" He was defiantly feeling overconfident since his ship was massive and its weapons system could tear through anything. _Or so he thought._

"Target that warship, vaporize it were it stands!" Greivous ordered and the droids acknowledged. The _Devastation's _bow turned slightly to line up the ion cannon with the small warship that floated right in between both fleets. It fired, sending a massive wave of ion energy at the ship. The laser engulfed the ship entirely with blinding red light.

General Greivous let out a sadistic laugh as the beam hit the ship. But then when the red laser ceased, he went into a fit of confusion and rage. "What! How is this possible!" He roared with frustration.

The ion cannon had hit its mark - that much was certain - but other than that it had not damaged the unknown ship at all. The ship didn't even budge from the impact of the laser. It simple stood there.

"That was too close." Zion said wearingly through the Force to Dante. The other smirked.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think they'd fire on us right out of hyperspace. Good thing I summoned the shield in time." He said. In just half a second Dante was able to send a large amount of his energy into the Force crystals which amplified it and formed it into an impregnable barrier around the ship. When he did this his tattoos appeared since he summoned so much energy so quickly.

"Now then," He turned his attention to the Separatist fleet. "Let's return the favor. You two better hang on."

Through the Force, Dante commanded the ship's engines to blast at full capacity, sending the ancient warship forward towards the Separatist fleet. It didn't take long for the Separatist to react. A squadron of Vultures came in from the left, while a second squadron came in from the right. Through the ships sensor system, Dante felt the two squadrons coming and opened fired on them with the ships turbo lasers. The _Corsair_ made short work of the Vultures, turning them into clouds of dust within seconds.

The enemy must've noticed that starfighters wouldn't be enough because three droid frigates broke off from the main fleet and maneuvered into firing range of the _Corsair_. Dante saw them coming and flew his ship around them, firing with his cannons. The droid frigates didn't even get a shot off as red laser bolts ripped through there shields and hulls within seconds.

The _Corsair_ wasn't just a ship to Dante. It was an extension of him; the two were linked through the Force. Dante can fell the ships sensors, allowing him to see and anticipate any attack. He can feel the coldness of the hull, the blistering heat of the engines, and the vibrations of the turbo lasers as they fired. With just mental command, he can tell the _Corsair_ to do anything. And with the Force crystals to amplify his powers, he was able to do anything he wished. Such as tearing ships apart. It was all too familiar to him, this feeling he had whenever he linked with the ship. He had hoped it wouldn't get the better of him…

Yularen - along with the rest of the clone crew on the bridge - starred with amazement as the unknown ship took down two starfighter squadrons and three frigates in a matter of seconds. The admiral's personal comlink went off, snapping him out of his gaze.

"This is Admiral Yularen." He said into his wrist mounted comlink.

"Admiral, this is Commander Tano, the ship that tearing apart the Separatist fleet is on our side. We must support it." Ahsoka's voice came in over the com.

"What makes you think this ship and its crew is on our side? Just because we share a common enemy does not mean they will be friendly." Yularen replied. He didn't trust this mysterious ship.

There was a brief pause between them. "It's Dante Admiral, he's operating that ship." She said.

"Dante? How is he commanding that ship by himself? Where did he even get such a thing?" Yularen said with question after question.

"I don't how but I know it's him. I can feel it." She said.

Another brief pause ensued. "Alright," He finally said. "I'll personally have my cruiser back up this warship. The rest of the fleet will stay back in case of something goes amiss."

"Thank you Admiral." Ahsoka said. "Commander Tano out," The com clicked off.

Yularen then turned to his lieutenant. "Break away from the fleet and put full power to the engines. We're going in to support the warship."

"Yes sir!" The clone saluted and went off to do his job. Yularen couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He could never have imagined such a ship to exist and be able to cut through frigates like they were nothing. He also wondered how Ahsoka was able to sense Dante. According to General Skywalker, no one was able to sense Dante's Force presence. He may not know much about Jedi but this certainly felt suspicious…

Another Separatist cruiser exploded in front of him as he flew the ship in circles around the Separatist fleet. Dante had been picking off one capital ship after another for the past several minutes, thinning down the enemies number. It was only a matter of time before he moved in to take on the _Devastation_, ship to ship. Except General Grievous didn't feel like waiting any longer. He ordered his ship to fire upon Dante's, even though his own ships would get caught in the blast. Dante felt the surging red ion cannon firing and he summoned another Force barrier around the ship. The ion cannon didn't cause any damage except to its own ships. With a smirk Dante had the ship charge on, heading towards the _Devastation _at top speed. Another blast came from the massive ship and again it was defeated by a Force barrier. Using the Force, Dante was able to fly in circles around the _Devastation_, picking away at its shield with a dozens of turbo lasers.

General Grievous roared. "I want that ship destroyed now!"

The _Devastation_ opened fire with its turbo laser batteries sending wave upon wave of red laser fire at the ancient warship. The _Corsair_ maneuvered as if it were a starfighter, performing complex shifts and turns that no other capital ship should be able to do.

The rush of energy that flowed through him and into the ship plus the feeling of destruction made him feel excited. All of the maneuvering and firing may be taxing on him with his tattoos starting to cause noticeable pain, it still felt great to have so much power at his fingertips. He didn't know it but he was starting to slip back to his old self. All that his mother, Lady Sadow, could do was watch and hope that he doesn't push his powers past the breaking point. If he did then she'd have to intervene.

"That ship seems to be packing some serious armor." Dante said with a grin. "I guess I'll just have to destroy it another way." Sending another surge of energy into the Force crystals, he ordered the ship to maneuverer around the enemy ship so that it was in the middle of its portside section.

He called upon his power, the surging Force within him. With this power he fed in into the Force crystals, causing them to glow more violently then they have done before. He reached out and grasped the entire Separatist ship with the Force, putting it into an unbreakable grip. The _Devastation_ fired its engines at full capacity to escape the invisible force that held it down but it was all to no avail.

With a mental command, Dante ordered his ship to move forward and as the _Corsair_ pushed forward, so did the _Devastation_. He pushed the ship away from Duro and the Separatist fleet. The _Corsair _forced the other ship away from the battle and towards the nearby sun. That was Dante's plan, to push the _Devastation_ into to sun of Duro system. It was a long distance to cover but Dante pushed on, feeding endless amounts of Force energy into the crystals. The _Devastation_ was helpless against Dante's Force grip, unable to break it and unable to escape.

He pushed on with the sun getting closer. Dante would've passed out by now from his restraints but just as the Force crystals fed off him, he fed off the crystals, giving him the ability to use his power to a whole new level. The tattoos were taking their toll, he felt like he was on fire but he ignored it all. All he could think about was the destruction of the _Devastation_. He knew he also was doing this to protect Ahsoka but that reason was becoming very vague has he used the power of the _Corsair. _

Just a little further, just a few more kilometers before the _Devastation _died a fiery death. Dante shut his eyes as the pain mounted, it was almost unbearable. Right now he should be dead because he pushed his power so far but the power of the Force crystals kept him alive. And then all of the sudden… a white mark formed on the tattoos on his left arm.

The spirit gasped in horror as the white mark appeared. A wave of terror overcame her. "Dante stop this now! You're breaking your restraints!" She yelled. It wasn't like her to lose her cool like this but the situation called for it. If the restraints broke then Dante's Force power would go uncheck and if that happened… no one could even imagine the chaos that would ensue.

Dante grinded his teeth in pain as the white mark on his tattoos got slightly larger. "I… don't… care!" He roared and kept up his Force grip. The sun was so close that the three could feel the heat from it.

"I won't let this happen! Zion!" She called out to the Tuk'ata guardian who leapt across the bridge to attack Dante. The young sith turned and raised a hand at the leaping beast. A wave of blue lightning struck Zion and hurled him into the nearby wall, rendering him unconscious. She knew Zion didn't stand a chance in his weakened state but all she needed him to do was create an opening. The sith spirit raised her hands and sent her own red lightning at Dante. Normally lightning wouldn't so much as scratch Dante but the spirit had aimed for his one weak point, his heart. When she placed the tattoos on her son when he was just a child, she had created a weak point that would allow her to subdue him in case he ever lost control. That weak point was over his heart.

Dante gasped for air as his mother's lightning tore through his defensive barrier and struck him on his chest over his heart. He stumbled, losing his connection with the _Corsair_ and then fell to the ground, falling into unconsciousness. Dante's mother hurried over to her son and examined the white mark on his arm. It wasn't too bad but it could've been much worse. She sent what little energy she had left after that attack into the white mark, causing it to seal and disappear.

The spirit breathed a sigh of relief as she repaired the tattoos. If the tear had gotten any bigger she might not have been able to seal it. That white mark on his tattoos was a tear that signaled that the restraints were falling. She had put these binding on Dante for a reason and seeing him almost break them made her wonder if she'll be able to protect him for much longer…

Being free of the Force grip, the _Devastation_ immediately jumped to hyperspace to escape, but it did not get away unscathed. Then entire starboard side of the Separatist ship was burned and damaged badly from being so close to the sun, it will need serious repairs. The rest of the Separatist fleet, after seeing what had happened, fled to hyperspace as well, leaving Duro for the Republic to liberate unopposed.

A lone Delta-7 starfighter flew into the _Corsair_'s hanger bay. The R3 unit gave his friend a wearing whistle.

"I know Regi, I'll be careful." Ahsoka said as she climbed out of the cockpit. The ship defiantly looked old to her but it still didn't look like it had aged any. She stretched out with the Force and focused on Dante's presence. It felt weak, weaker than she's ever felt it. He was hurt and she knew. With haste she made her way to the bridge of the ship and found Dante lying on the floor with a transparent red spirit hovering over him.

"Get away from him!" She yelled and ignited both her lightsabers. The spirit turned towards her and – to Ahsoka's surprise – smiled at her.

"There is no need for your weapons. I am an ally and a friend." She said with a warm smile. Now that Ahsoka got a closer look at the spirit, she noticed that she looked a lot like Dante. Hesitantly, she put away her lightsaber and shoto.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Ahsoka. Though I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances." The spirit said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously. She had no idea who this spirit was and what her connection was with Dante.

"I know a great many things my dear, more than you could ever imagine. I know things about you that even you don't know of." She said, again smiling.

Ahsoka was puzzled. "What are you talking about? Explain." She demanded.

The spirit moved closer to the Jedi. "Don't you ever wonder why you're attracted to Dante as he is to you? Do you ever think of how this happened or how it's possible that you two share such a strong Force bond?" The spirit circled Ahsoka at as slow pace like a firaxan shark encircling it's pray. Slow but deadly. "I know things that will shake your very understanding of the people you call masters. Do you really think the Jedi have nothing to hide from you? Even they have secrets they do not want to tell you."

"The masters would never hide things from me." She said back.

"Are you so certain? Then I have one last question for you." She stood behind her and leaned in close to whispered into her lekku. "The dreams young one, the ones you've been having ever since you were little that feel so real that they would make you cry. Ask yourself this, what have the masters to do with that?"

Ahsoka recoiled and stepped away from the spirit. "How did you know that? Who are you, what do you want!" She yelled at the spirit and was about to pull her lightsabers.

The spirit again smiled. "I want what is best for my son and you discovering the truth about your past will bring you two closer than ever."

"Your son?" Ahsoka repeated and then glanced to Dante and back to the spirit. "You're his mother?"

The other nodded. "Take him off this ship and take Zion as well. I have work that needs to be done and I can't do it with any of you around."

Ahsoka blinked and then turned to see Zion for the first time. He was barely able to stand as he had blood running down his snout and burns on his side. She realized it was the same beast from her vision early but she sensed no hostility from him.

She reached for her wrist comlink and clicked it on. "Come in _Spirit of the Republic_, this is Commander Tano. I need a medical shuttle to dock with this ship immediately." She then clicked it off, not waiting for an acknowledgement. She then moved over to Dante and picked him up in her arms.

"This isn't over spirit. I will unravel your lies." She said bitterly before leaving the bridge with the Tuk'ata right behind her.

The spirit was alone on the bridge now. "Indeed you shall young one. I only hope you can handle the truth." She said knowing Ahsoka wouldn't hear her. The spirit waited until the Republic shuttle and starfighter left the hanger bay of the _Corsair_. Once they were clear, she moved over to the Force crystals and commanded the ship with the Force. She entered a series of hyperspace coordinates that only she knew of. Her plan was to send the _Corsair_ to an unknown part of the galaxy to wait to be summoned by her. She could not trust Dante with it, not after he almost shattered his restraints.

She had used up so much of her energy. Being outside of her holocron and having to subdue Dante and repair his tattoos had drained her. She will have to rest for a long while. She faded away and her spirit went back into the holocron that was inside Dante's torn coat. The _Corsair_ soon after slipped into hyperspace…

Count Dooku was not pleased when Grievous gave his report of the battle of Duro. Duro was the last Core world that the Separatist still had a hold of and with it gone their entire offensive has failed. And on top of that, the _Devastation_ was severely damaged and so was his dark acolyte Sev'rance Tann. But the one thing that perplexed the old sith lord the most was the ship that nearly destroyed the _Devastation_. Grievous had described it as an unstoppable warship that perhaps had the power of the Force. Dooku could not believe such a ship existed and yet he wanted to. Such power could give him the ability to destroy the Republic ahead of schedule. But the one thing he was interested in more than the mysterious ship was the young sith that operated it. His spies have told him that a red skinned boy and a blue-black furred beast were retrieved from the ship before it unexpectedly jumped to hyperspace.

This sith had more power than Lord Sidious, he was certain of it. He would make a difficult opponent for the Count or superb apprentice. Dooku knew he needed to talk to him, he needed to see if he really was a sith. If he was then converting him to his side would be easy, especially since he knew of the sith's love for a Jedi padawan. Count Dooku did not know who this padawan was since Cydon Prax and Sev'rance Tann's account of the Battle of Sarapin were vague and they could not identify her. All he knew was that this padawan was a Togrutan with two lightsabers. There are many Togrutans in the Jedi Order so narrowing down who the sith is in love with will be difficult.

No matter, he will have Dante in his grasp soon enough. And together they will crush the Republic and overthrow Lord Sidious, making Count Dooku the next Dark Lord of the Sith. He couldn't wait for his encounter with Dante and of course Lord Sidious will be none the wiser…

**A/N: I'm betting that I just raised so many questions for you. Sorry about that, I just answered a few questions and raised so many more. You want to know the secrets of the story? Well you will just have to wait for the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Decided I'm going to update a lot faster than before. I'm trying to do a chapter per week. So, here's another chapter and please have fun reading.**

One week has passed since the ending of the Battle of Duro. The Separatist were still recovering from the heavy losses of warships during the failed offensive into the Core worlds and the Republic was in a similar state. Both sides stood back to heal their wounds before engaging in anymore large scale battles, but that doesn't mean the fighting had stopped. On the edge of the Outer Rim lied Togoria, the home world of the fearsome Togorians. The Separatist have launched an invasion of the remote world and now the ruling monarch has requested assistance. Of course nothing is as simple as it seems…

"So you're saying they requested are help but don't want it?" Ahsoka asked her master as they stood on the bridge of Skywalker's flag ship, the _Resolute_.

"Pretty much, the Queen _Margrave_ of the planet asked the Republic for assistance without the rest of her people knowing. The Togorians are an overly proud, honor-driven race and it's against their ways to accept help during war. So the queen had no choice but to covertly ask for assistance." Anakin explained, even he didn't quite understand it.

"So what do we do then? Just sit back and let the Separatist take over the planet?" Ahsoka asked, the answer being rhetorical.

"No, we'll fight back the Separatist but without the support of the native population. They'll actually see us as invaders just like the Separatist are." He explained.

"I don't get it master, if they don't want our help then why give them it?" Ahsoka pressed on with more questions.

"War and politics are something that shouldn't mix. I agree that we shouldn't be here but the Senate has requested it so we have no choice but to fight the battles of others, even if they don't want us to." Anakin said and then looked passed Ahsoka. "What I don't understand is why that _thing_ had to come along." The _thing_ Anakin was referring to was the Zion, Dante's Tuk'ata guardian.

After the Battle of Duro the Jedi Council had many question about the ship Dante was on. Of course he didn't tell them anything, not even the name of the ship. He reminded them that they need to trust him if he was to still assist in the war. That kept the Council from inquiring any further about the events of the battle. While Ahsoka, Anakin, and Zion made their way to Togoria, Dante was sent to the Kaliida Shoals Space Medical Center over Naboo for some much needed recovery and rest. Dante didn't want to go at first but Ahsoka convinced him otherwise. Dante agreed to stay at the medical station for a while as long as Zion accompanied Ahsoka. As far as anyone other than Ahsoka and Dante knew, Zion was Dante's guardian who happens to be incredibly strong in the Force. Anakin was rather perplexed when he first saw the Tuk'ata.

"Watch your tongue Jedi." Zion snapped, speaking through the Force. "Do not refer to me as a _thing_ ever again."

"Well sorry, I'll be sure to watch out for your feelings in the future." Anakin was now just mocking the Tuk'ata, a very dangerous thing to do. Dante had ordered Zion to protect Ahsoka and the ones around her. But still, he felt the urge to bite Anakin's head off.

"I shall wait in the hanger," Zion said bitterly, transmitting his anger with the Force. "Summon me if you need me Jedi Tano." Zion walked off the bridge with some of the clones turning their heads at the sight of the large beast walking by them.

Ahsoka turned to her master with a look. "Did you really have to do that?" She scolded.

"Hey, I'm not entirely comfortable with him roaming around freely on my ship. Neither are any of the men." Anakin said back. "Speaking of which, were did he even come from?"

Ahsoka was afraid her master would ask a lot of questions but luckily she had an armor plated excuse to deflect them with. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Dante. He's the one who found him." She said, dodging a metaphorical blaster bolt. She didn't like keeping secrets from her master but she had to for the learning of one secret will lead to another and eventually the whole Jedi Order would know everything. Also, the things Dante's mother said to her has shaken her trust in the Jedi Masters, even though she keeps telling herself it was a lie and that the masters had nothing to do with her dreams.

Anakin sighed. "Yeah sure, like he'll tell anyone anything." He commented dryly and shifted his attention back to the main viewport of the bridge. The planet of Togoria was right in front of the Republic Cruiser now and that meant it was time to go to work.

Anakin shifted his gaze to his clone captain. "Rex, get the 501st ready for combat. We're going planet-side." Rex nodded and went off to organize the troops for ground assault…

Ahsoka had told him to rest at the medical station but she didn't say anything about staying in his room. Dante worked vigorously on his V-19 Torrent starfighter to keep his mind off things. He didn't like the situation he was in right now. He was stuck on the medical station until Anakin ordered him back to the front lines, and knowing him, that will take a while. Also his mother, who has much to explain to him, hasn't exited her holocron over the past week. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get her to come out. There were so many things he wanted to know, the number one thing being where she hid the _Corsair_.

That's why he was working hard on his fighter, to keep himself distracted and not die of boredom. At least he got a new set of clothes to replace the ones Zion had so kindly shredded in their previous fight. He now wore what resembled the tradition Jedi tunic but it was black with red lining. He also wore a leather belt with both his lightsabers attached to it and the sith holocron in a pouch attached to the side.

He was on his back and under the fighter when a string of familiar beeps rang out beside him. Dante pulled himself out from under the fighter to find Ahsoka astro-mech, R3-G1, twittering something.

"What is it?" Dante asked as he couldn't understand the droid as well as Ahsoka. He wondered why she didn't take the droid with her on her mission to Togoria. Maybe she though he needed some company.

The droid spun his dome head once and moved to the side to make room for a hologram projection. The blue mini hologram flickered to life and took shape.

"Kenobi," Dante greeted the Jedi Master. "Am I finally being put back on the front?" He asked eagerly.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm calling about something else actually." Obi-wan said through the hologram.

"Oh," Dante said dryly and threw the hydrospanner he was using back into the tool box. The tool bounced off the rim and landed in the box with a clang. "If you want to know about Duro then you can forget it. I've already told the Council all they needed to know." He had told them absolutely nothing.

"No, I'm not here for that either." Obi-wan said.

"Then what is it?" He asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I'm trying to get to that." Obi-wan said. "Clone Intelligence is having a hard time tracking down the damaged _Devastation _and needs some help. Since you seem to have great insight on its capabilities and how to damage it, they have requested for you to be assigned the task of discovering the location of the ship."

He didn't even have to think about it, he knew his answer in a heartbeat. "I'll get on it right away, just give me a lead and I'll find the ship and destroy." Dante said was glad he was finally going to be able to get out this place and settle the score with the ship. But unfortunately for him, it wasn't that simple.

"There is one more thing though," Obi-wan started. "A Jedi Master will be leading the mission and she will be your commander for the time being."

Dante glared at the hologram with a sharp look. "Oh really," He said a little too dryly. "And where is she right now?" He can hardly handle taking orders from Skywalker and now he has to listen to obey another Jedi Master.

Oddly enough, Obi-wan's hologram smirked. "Why she's right behind you." He said.

Dante gave the hologram a funny look and then stood up to look around the hander. Nothing but a few maintenance droids were in the hanger. "No one's here but me." Dante said.

"Are you certain about that?" He was defiantly amused by Dante's confusion. "She'll show herself eventually. Maybe if you were to listen for once you may find her before she reveals herself." He said. Dante was confused and would've asked Obi-wan what was going on if he hadn't cut the transmission.

Looking around some more, Dante still couldn't find anyone. He then heard the faintest of footsteps coming from behind. It was so faint in fact that he almost hadn't heard it but he did and so he reacted. Dante reached for one of the lightsabers on his belt and ignited it. A violet blade shot out of the hilt and he held the blade close to a clocked human woman's neck.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people old woman. It might just get you killed one day." Dante said coldly. This old woman was a Jedi, the lightsaber hanging from her belt proved that.

"My, aren't you a serious one." The woman replied nonchalantly with a grin. Dante couldn't see her face because of the hood but he could defiantly see the signs of age on her pale skin.

Dante switched of the lightsaber and returned it to his belt. "Who are you? Are you the Jedi Master I'm going on this mission with?"

The old woman kept up the grin. "Indeed I am," She pulled back her hood to reveal her silver hair and blue eyes. "You may call me Dark Woman. I will be your commander as Maser Kenobi had said before."

"Great," Dante said sardonically. Why she was called 'Dark Woman' he didn't know and didn't care enough to ask about it. "So where are we going then? I'd like to get this mission done as soon as possible."

"To a Separatist stronghold deep within their territory, are you at all familiar with Cato Neimodia?" She asked.

Dante raised an eyebrow with intrigue. Of course he knew about it, it was mentioned in the many military reports he has read about the war. Cato Neimodia is perhaps the most fortified planet in the whole Confederacy. It held an unbelievable amount of wealth that was vital to the enemy war machine.

"Yes and I assume we'll have to sneak in. I doubt we have the ships to spare to mount a full scale invasion." Dante said.

"You presume correctly. We'll leave at once since you seem to be in such a hurry." She said with yet another smirk.

"Yeah, we'll leave as soon as we find a ship that doesn't have the Republics insignia painted on it in bright red. The Separatist will blow us out of the sky if we tried to take a Republic ship." He said.

Regi then began to twitter loudly, catching the attention of the other two.

"What is the droid saying?" Dark Women asked who was not at all familiar with droids.

"I think he wants to show us something." Dante said.

The droid beeped an affirmative and began to role to another section of the hanger. The Dark Women and Dante followed the little droid until he stopped in front of an old freighter.

"This will work," Dante commented at the old G9 Rigger freighter. On the side of the hull, in faded lettering, it read '_Twilight_'. "I think we can slip past the enemy blockade in this. I'll have it up and running in no time."

The Dark Women nodded. "Indeed it will,"

All the _Twilight_ needed was a few parts changed and a new paint job. Of course Dante didn't have time for the latter but he did fix all the basic systems. Regi seemed to know a lot about the ship and kept on telling stories of Ahsoka and Anakin and how many missions this ship has flown. Within hours the ship undocked from the medical station and slipped into hyperspace, heading for the Separatist stronghold of Cato Neimodia in search of anything that will lead the Jedi Master and sith to the _Devastation_…

"Enemy artillery, take cover!" Rex shouted as he and the rest of his men took cover in the freshly dug trench. Just as soon as the clones got their boots on the ground the droids attacked. They've been fighting for a most of the day now, taking cover from massive Separatist artillery cannons that were housed behind the walls of a fortified base. The droids have concentrated their forces around this one base and it served as their foothold on the planet. As long as that base was there, the fighting will never end. Anakin an Ahsoka discussed how they were going to deal with the enemy artillery and of course they had different plans.

"We should out flank them from three sides and catch them in a pincer. They won't be able to concentrate all of their artillery on us if we split up." Ahsoka suggested and Anakin shook his head in disagreement.

"Were too pinned down to split up and the Seps' have plenty of ammunition. If we call in air support it may temporarily knock out the cannons long enough for us to storm the base." He said and Ahsoka in turn protested.

"But the Resolute is too busy keeping droid reinforcements from landing on the planet. They can't give us any air support." Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed. "I know but we can't just sit here with our heads down. We need a plan." Almost as if to emphasize his point, an artillery shell exploded dangerously close to the trench they took cover in.

"None of those plans will succeed without great loss of life." Zion put in. "One must disable the cannons from the inside to allow the warriors to take the base."

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "And how do you suppose we sneak in? The base is in the middle of a flat plan. There is nothing to hide behind." Anakin said.

"The shroud of night will provide shadows for cover." Zion countered.

"The droids have night vision obviously. We can't get to the base fast enough since they'll spot us right away." Anakin said. This was now turning into more of an argument than a debate.

"You mortals may be too slow, but I can enter the fortification undetected." Zion retorted.

"Are you volunteering for a sabotage mission? I'll be more than happy to let you go." Anakin said with a grin.

Zion let out a low growl. "I was not asking. I am doing this with or without your approval."

Anakin crossed his arms. "Fine then, I'll have the men set cause a distraction while you sneak across the field. If you're spotted they'll blast you to bits in no time."

"I cannot be killed so easily Jedi Skywalker. The cannons will be deactivated before dawn." Zion said confidently. He was fully healed from his fight with Dante and was just itching to let loose on the battlefield.

"I'll come with you," Ahsoka put in. That received her looks from both her master and the Tuk'ata.

"It is best if you stay behind Jedi Tano, I can handle this myself." Zion said.

"Oh so you're going to disable the cannons how exactly? I understand you're strong but you'll need explosives to properly disable those artillery cannons." She said. "Also I doubt you know how to use a grade three thermal detonator charge." She commented.

Zion sighed. "Very well Tano, we leave as soon as night falls."

"Be careful out there Ahsoka, I don't want you to be droid target practice." Anakin said, falling into his old habit of being protective of Ahsoka.

She gave him a confident smile. "Master I've blown up more droid factories and bases then I can count. I'll give those bolt-heads something to wake up to."

He couldn't help but agree with her. She has grown strong over the years and can fight almost as well as he can. Despite her age, he still thinks of her as the eager child that wanted to prove that she wasn't too young to be a padawan. She has grown so much, if only Anakin knew truly how much she has changed…

Togoria had two moons which meant that the amount of cover the night provided was minimal at best. Also the droids had bright spot lights that were in constant motion to scan the perimeter. They had stopped firing their artillery for tonight but as soon as the sun rises they'll pick it up again.

Ahsoka peeked over the edge of the trench to get a good look at the vast distance she and her partner will have to cover. "Okay, we can run for about two minutes at a time before hitting the dirt to avoid the spotlights. But the closer we get the easier it will be for them to spot us." She said.

The Tuk'ata had a better idea. He jumped out of the trench and landed on all four paws. "Get on my back Tano," Zion said through the Force.

"_What?_" Ahsoka said with raised eye marks.

"I am much faster than you are. We can make it to the base in one shot if you ride on my back and let me do the running." Zion said.

Ahsoka didn't exactly feel comfortable about this but oh well. She jumped on to his back with a pack full of explosives on her own.

"Hold on," Zion said. Ahsoka didn't have anything to hold onto except his neck. She hugged her arms around Zion's neck and held on tightly.

With a sudden jerk the Tuk'ata sprung forward into a dead-on sprint. He was faster than Ahsoka had thought for he was moving faster than a speeder bike. No doubt the Force gave him the energy to achieve such a speed. The spotlights kept up their steady movements across the battleground. Zion jumped left and right to avoid the lights and continued onwards until he and his passenger were right under the base's outer wall and out of the droid sentry's site.

"That was something," Ahsoka whispered, releasing a breath of relief. If she had hair it would've been blasted straight back. Now then, there wasn't time to waist.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and made a circular cut into the wall. Using the Force, she pulled the plug out and an entrance big enough for the both of them was made. Ahsoka gave Zion a hand signal for him to enter first. The Tuk'ata nodded and leapt the hole before Ahsoka followed.

The droids had more fire power then they had thought. The base was filled from head to toe in vehicles, droids and of course the artillery cannons which were located right in the center of the base. Ahsoka bit her lip as she had no idea how they were going to get close to the cannons without being spotted. There were too many lights around for even Zion to get to them undetected.

Not wanting to be heard, Ahsoka spoke to Zion through the Force, a little trick she picked up from being around him for the past few days. "Let's split up from here. I need you to cause a distraction while I plant the explosives."

The other nodded in agreement. "How big of a distraction do you need?" He asked.

"One that'll get all the droids attention and get those spotlights off the cannons," Ahsoka said.

"It shall be done." He said and then moved along the wall, sticking to the shadows and heading towards the main entrance of the bases defense tower. Moments later, Ahsoka heard an extremely loud roar and the ground shook from it. She could tell he was tearing the droids apart and getting the base's whole attention. Less than a minute into the droid carnage, the sentry spotlights were moved away from the cannons and focused on Zion who was in the process of ripping through yet another squad of helpless droids.

Now that the cannons were unwatched and unprotected, Ahsoka sprinted to them and wasn't attracting the attention of a single droid. Explosives have become like a form of art to her over the years of handling them. She was like an artist and placed the thermal detonators around the base of the massive cannons right on top of their mass-driver cores. This was going to be one heck of an explosion.

"Explosives are in place, let's get out of here." Ahsoka called out through the Force to Zion who was now ripping apart a battle tank with his teeth and claws.

"No," He replied. "The machine's attention must stay focused on me in order to prevent them from discovering the explosives. I will stay and fight." Upon finishing one tank, he released another one of his Force Roars and caused a spider droid to crash into a group of charging B2's.

Like she hadn't heard that line before, Zion was just being protective of her like Dante had asked of him. No way was she sitting out of this one. She centered herself into the Force and charged into the fray with both lightsabers activated and ready. Droids fell to pieces as she ran and jumped through them. She made her way to Zion and the two stood back to back with the whole base of droids coming down upon them.

"I said I'll handle this," Zion said through the Force.

Ahsoka smirked. "Like I'm going to let you have all the fun, we'll take them together."

Zion sighed. Evidentially Ahsoka was just as stubborn as Dante which will make his task of protecting her much harder. Heavy armored battle tanks, B2 supper battle droids, and spider droids all surrounded them with weapons ready to fire. If Ahsoka had timed the detonators right, the explosives should be going off right about… _now!_

A deafening shock wave ripped through the air and knocked all the droids away. Ahsoka and Zion combined their powers into a protective Force barrier to shield them from the explosion. Blades of fire went out everywhere and shrapnel rained down upon the poor droids that were still functioning. When everything died down, all the droids and vehicles had been obliterated and half the base lied in ruins. The two survivors dropped their barrier and looked around.

"I may have used a little too much explosives," Ahsoka commented.

"It does not matter," Zion replied and sat back on his hind legs. "The mission is complete and Jedi Skywalker should be informed to move his warriors in to take the base."

She nodded and clicked on her wrist comlink. "I take it you saw the explosion master,"

Anakin's voice crackled over the com. "I _felt_ it from here. Are you all right?"

"Me and Zion are just fine, which is more than I can say about the droids. They were all destroyed in the blast." Ahsoka said and she could imagine her master being surprised right about now.

"You used to many thermal detonators didn't you?" He asked.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "Either that or the mass-driver cores on the cannons boasted the explosion."

"Alright, stay put and I'll have Rex get the Legion moved into the base." Anakin said and then clicked his com off. Ahsoka tapped her come to turn it off as well.

"You fought well Tano." Zion said. "I see in battle you are as fierce as the one you love."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. She does tend to go into an aggressive state when in the heat of combat. Whenever Dante was with her in a fight, she feels much stronger than without him. This led her to believe that somehow, through their bond, she could absorb Dante's excess power and use it as her own. How she was able to do this she didn't know, along with so many other things.

She looked at Zion with a serious. "Who is Dante's mother?" She asked.

The question surprised the Tuk'ata a little bit. He looked at her, studied her expression. "The mistress has shown herself to you? She would not have done so unless there was something you needed to know."

Ahsoka turned half way and gave Zion a sidelong look. "She told me something that raised a lot of questions for me. I know it's a lie but my senses keep telling otherwise. Who is she really?"

How does one describe her? Zion served her and even he didn't know everything about her. "Once long ago she lived and was a gifted alchemist. Her intelligence and strength attracted the attention of a rising sith lord. The two conceived a child who was altered before and after birth. The child was strong in the Force, so much that the mistress bound his powers to keep him under control. This child was Dante and the spirit that resides within his holocron is his mother, and the mistress of Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow."

For once, she wasn't that surprised by rather astonishing news. Some of the pieces fell into place for Ahsoka. She knew it was wrong to ask Zion about something she should've asked Dante but she had to know. There were still things she needed to know, like what she and Dante had in common that tied them together, and if what Dante's mother had said was true and that the masters really did have something to do with her dreams.

_They were more like Nightmares_. They were always the same and would come every once in a long time. It frightened her to see the same dream again and again. Through meditation she has been able to suppress it but still they come back and every time they did, she felt like crying. The dreams were of her, in her current form, walking amongst a bloody field of corpses. The corpses were of her species, the Togrutans, and the smell of blood was so strong she could taste it. As far a she could see there were bodies and burning homes. The one thing that scared her the most was the sound an infant's cry. The one thing she could never forget for it sounded so familiar. A single infant was the only thing alive in her dreams and whenever she got approached the baby, she would always cry as she saw it in the arms of its dead mother. The mother, the infant, and the people all look familiar to her even though she has never met them.

"Are you alright Tano?" Zion asked as he noticed her grim expression.

Ahsoka snapped back to the present and shook her head. "I'm fine Zion,"

The other didn't believe her but it was not his place to ask her about what she was thinking of.

Minutes later, the troops of the 501st legion arrived at the droid base to occupy it. Captain Rex and Anakin approached Zion and Ahsoka.

"Geez snips, you really out did yourself this time." Anakin said as he looked around at the ruined base.

"I couldn't have done it without Zion," She said with a smile and patted the Tuk'ata on the back.

"Great work in clearing out the droids," Rex put in, taking off his helmet to get a little fresh air. "Although there isn't much of a base left for us to use. I'm surprised that blast didn't knock you two into orbit."

"I've lived through much worse," Zion said. "What is our next objective?"

"Nothing else to do but clean up any straggling clankers," Rex shrugged. "Without their base and reinforcments the remaining droids outside the base will be scrapped eventually. We should get patrols set up as soon as possible and…" Rex was cut off by the blaring alarm from his wrist comlink. He quickly flicked it on. "This is Captain Rex, go ahead,"

A string of static came over the comlink for the group to hear along with the noise of blaster fire and animal like roars. "Sir we're being attacked at the north wall!" A clone in the heat of battle cried over the com.

"Steady trooper, how many droids are there?" Rex asked.

The clone was breathing heavily. "They're not droids, they're native Togorians! We can't keep them back for much longer!"

The com suddenly cracked and then nothing but static was heard. "Come in trooper," Rex called but received no response. He sighed and clicked off the com. "He's gone,"

"I knew this would happen," Anakin shook his head. "The natives think we are invaders as well and now they want us off their planet."

"But we just took out a droid base. We're fighting for them here." Ahsoka said.

"They don't see that way and the recent explosion may have reinforced their belief that we're invaders trying to destroy their home." Anakin said back.

"I can't believe this," Ahsoka muttered.

Anakin couldn't either but there was no point in trying not to believe it. "Rex, get a squad down to the north wall and hold off the natives, set your blaster to stun and try not to hurt them."

Rex saluted the general. "Yes sir," He threw his helmet back on and ran off to gather some men.

Anakin turned to the other two. "You two go and secure the northern entrance. Don't let any of them through." Ahsoka nodded and she and Zion rushed off to the north gate.

By the time they got there, the clones were losing badly. The Togorians were tall muscular feline humanoids who could easily rip a person in half. They were vicious and animal like, making them extremely dangerous. Most of the natives wielded crude axes and others had primitive blaster rifles. The stun setting on the clones blasters were hardly affecting the Togorians. Many clones lied dead and those still alive were retreating back toward the gate.

"Hold steady troopers, push them back!" Ahsoka ordered and activated her lightsabers and began knocking back blaster bolts. The clones formed a line and fired stun bolts at the advancing Togorians. It took many stun bolts to take down just one Togorian. Ahsoka could see this was not working. They needed another way to subdue them without harming them. She then got an idea. The Togorians were a proud race and they respected power, especially from one that is somewhat like them.

"Zion, use one of your roars to convince the Togorians you are stronger and make them retreat. Once they hear and feel it they should back down." Ahsoka said as she continued to beat back blaster bolts. The other shook his head.

"I cannot. Not unless you want them dead. My roar is reserved for war only and I only use it to kill." Zion said.

Ahsoka frowned. "But it's the only way to stop them without causing any harm."

"If you are so concerned about ending this fight then why don't you do a roar?" Zion asked and was serious.

"I can't use the Force that way." Ahsoka countered. "I'm not strong enough and I don't know how."

Zion scoffed. "Who says you are not strong enough? You have great power Tano and you've seen me perform a roar many times. There is nothing keeping you from releasing your power."

This made Ahsoka think hard. She didn't know if she was strong enough for such a powerful Force technique. She had seen Zion use it plenty of times and she has also seen Dante store and release Force energy on more occasions then she can count. Plus she has grown much stronger since her days at the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka closed down her lightsabers and centered herself in the Force. She envisioned an animal like roar in her mind as she took her Force energy and stored it within her. It amazed her how much energy she could focus all at once, this was something she has never tried before. The energy built up to a threshold and once it did, Ahsoka released it in the form of a roar. The roar was just like Zion's, animal like and ground shaking, literally. The rocky earth in the direction of the roar shattered and rocks were thrown up. Powerful waves of Force energy slammed into the native Togorians, blowing them back.

She let go of the roar and let it die down. She was panting heavily and her lungs felt like they had the air knocked out of them. It truly felt like being an animal to roar like one. The native Togorians were all wide eyed and had stopped fighting, slowly and respectfully, they bowed and retreated away from the droid base. Even the clones stared at Ahsoka with amazement.

"You did quite well for your first time Tano, I'm impressed." Zion complimented. Ahsoka smiled back, still panting.

"Thanks… Zion…" She said in between breaths. Not too long later, Rex, Anakin, and a squad of clones came running to the scene.

"I take it the Togorians got scared and ran off," Rex said and holstered his dual blaster pistols.

"They retreated out of respect instead of fear." Zion said, sitting back on his hind legs and drawing himself to his full two meter height. "With honor, they submitted defeat."

"I would've had second thoughts too if I had to go against a beast with a roar like that," Anakin said.

"Actually master," Ahsoka said, now catching her breath. "That was me,"

Anakin was stunned. He then looked at the damage Ahsoka did to the ground and then looked back to her. "You did _this_ on your own?" He asked, not believing it.

She nodded with a smirk. "Want me to do it again to prove it?" She asked

The Jedi Knight held up a hand. "That won't be necessary, just be careful with that technique."

"Don't worry master," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "I've got it all under control."…

The door to the _Twilight_'s bridge slid open and Dante entered. Regi was at work tweaking the ship's targeting system while Dark Woman meditated quietly in the co-pilot's seat. They were close to exiting hyperspace so Dante had changed out of his regular outfit into something that made him look more like a smuggler than anything else. He wore a white shirt with a black worn leather jacket and brown pants along with a pair of goggles strapped around his forehead. The disguise was necessary since he didn't want to catch any attention from the locals.

"How we doing Regi? Got the blaster cannons to aim right?" He asked.

The droid twittered as response as he spun his dome head to look at Dante.

"Good, we'll need them in case we have to blast our way out of there." Dante said and sat down into the pilot's seat.

"We won't need them, just as long as we stay hidden." Dark Woman said without opening her eyes.

"Aren't you going to change? People will know you're a Jedi right away if they see you dressed like that." Dante said.

The Dark Woman smirked. "Unlike you, I will not be seen at all."

Dante cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really, and how do you expect to go unseen in on planet with security like Coruscant's?"

"Like this," She said and literally faded away from sight. The Dark Woman had simply just vanished in front of him.

"That explains how you snuck up on me before and why you're called Dark Woman." Dante commented. He then heard a laugh coming from the invisible Jedi Master.

"I am called that for a different reason." She said and then faded back into existence, still sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Right, well then let's get this mission over with." Dante said. The ship soon dropped out of hyperspace and Cato Neimodia appeared in front of them. The planet had a lot of ship traffic going in and out of the planet. That would make sneaking in easier but the fleet of Trade Federation star destroyers protecting the planet will have to be avoided. Dante piloted the ship into a vein of traffic heading towards the planet, mixing with the ships and blending in. No one would be able to pick the _Twilight_ out of this mess.

Cato Neimodia itself was an impressive planet. The city the _Twilight_ landed in was constructed on a series of massive bridges that arced from one mountain top to another and was connected by mag-line railways.

The three of them stepped out of the ship and onto the deserted landing pad to take in the sight.

"Nice place," Dante commented. "To bad it belongs to the Trade Federation." He turned to Dark Woman. "So, where do we start?"

"First we must gather information. A simple cantina is always the best source of information." She said.

Dante shrugged. "If you say so, I don't see why we can't just knock down a few doors and interrogate some pathetic Nemodian for info."

"If you listen to the Force, it will show you the way." She said.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I can do that." He said dryly. "We should get moving now. We'll look suspicious for hanging around a deserted landing pad. Regi, stay with the ship and lock it up tight." Dante said.

The Jedi Master nodded. Her observation of Dante so far has provided little information about him. Dante was a curious person to her and was not like the Sith she's encountered before. She had read the reports of the battles he's participated in and is now curious about him. That is why she secretly made the request to have him assigned to hunting down the _Devastation_, so she can study and understand him better. She was not working on behalf of the Jedi High Council. This was a personal goal to her, one that she aimed to complete…

Off in the distance, laying upon a high perch in one of the cities tall skyscrapers, a pale white skinned woman trained the crosshairs of her slugthrower sniper rifle on a landing pad with two people and a droid on it with an old G9 Rigger freighter behind them. She zoomed her scope in on the adolescent wearing goggles on his forehead to get a good look at him and then to the old woman wearing the cloak and hood. Her long fingers tightened around the trigger as she badly wanted to shoot the old woman where she stood but she had her orders.

She activated her comlink and spoke into it. "I have the targets in sight, awaiting further orders." She said.

An old man's voice came over the com. "Good, observe their actions for now. Do not engage them just yet."

"Can I at least kill the old woman? She's a Jedi Master and a tricky one too who deserves nothing but a slow death." The bounty hunter said, eager to kill.

"No," The old man said strongly. "You will do as I say Aurra. I did not have you escape from a Republic prison for nothing."

Aurra Sing, one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy, scowled at the comlink. "As you wish Count Dooku," She bit out bitterly and clicked off the comlink. How she hated being in debt to a Sith lord who was just going to use her until he had no more use of her. But at least the Jedi Master was here. The one Jedi that Aurra has failed to kill so many times, the one that she hates with every fiber of her being. This time though she was going to die and as for the Sith that was with her, she couldn't care less.

The hunt was on now. Dante and Dark Woman are hunting for the _Devastation_ with Aurra Sing and Count Dooku are hunting them. Cato Neimodia was about to become a battleground between these deadly individuals…

**Epic foreshadowing plus a cliffhanger… again. Sorry, about that but don't worry because you'll know what'll happen next week! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Originally I had intended to split this chapter but then I thought "I shouldn't leave my wonderful readers with another cliffhanger." So I just wrote the whole thing into one epically long chapter. You'll want to get comfortable because this because it's one heck of a chapter. As always, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When the Dark Woman said that a <em>simple cantina <em>was where they were headed, Dante didn't expect to find himself in a luxurious casino. Apparently rundown cantinas don't exist on the wealthy planet of Cato Neimodia.

The casino was every bit as lavish as the city it stood in. Red carpet covered the floors of the five story tall room with golden pillars supporting balconies on each floor up. It was an open area so one could see everything if they had the proper vantage point from one of the upper floor balconies. The chatter of Neimodians and ringing of games created a dense background noise that was hard to ignore. Servant droids ran around the area to provide refreshments to the snide and wealthy patrons.

Dante seemed a bit underdressed in his smuggler's disguise compared to other Neimodians walking around, and when that's combined with his red skin, he defiantly stuck out.

He leaned against the wall near one of the upper floor balconies, keeping a watchful eye out for someone in particular. "How much longer till this contact of yours shows up?" Dante whispered to the shadow next to him. The shadow was Dark Woman and she was using Force cloaking abilities to prevent her from being seen.

"Patients, he will come in time." The Jedi Master whispered back. Dante rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as they've already been here for too long as it is. Some of the passerby's are starting to give him looks because he seemed so out of place with his red skin and outfit.

He was about to suggest to move to a different spot when Dante finally caught a glimpse of Dark Woman's contact. Moving over to the balcony railing, he looked down to the casino floor to see a tall man wondering around the place, giving the appearance that he was minding his own business. The man was human and a young one as well, being only in his mid-twenties. He had long black hair with streaks of grey and stony white skin. He also wore an outfit similar to Dante's, with a long trench coat, loose tunic, paints, and boots. An obvious smuggler in plain sight.

"He's here," Dante whispered over his shoulder. The shadow moved closer to the railing and looked down.

"Good, he decided to come after all," She said. Dante would've gotten on to her for not being sure the contact would show up in the first place but now was not the time or place for that. "Create a distraction so I may meet with him without any prying eyes." She whispered.

"Why me, you seriously want me to cause a scene in this place?" Dante whispered back quickly but got no response. She was gone, off to meet the smuggler no doubt. The sith sighed and could imagine Dark Woman saying something like 'you're more noticeable' or 'causing mayhem is one of your specialties'. _Oh well, time to do some damage…_

In the center of the casino floor, in plain view for everyone to see, a servant droid tripped and spilled bluish colored drinks all over a female Neimodian's dress. The woman screamed in anger as he expensive dress was stained and ruined.

"How dare you!" She yelled not to the droid but to the person standing next to it. "You _dwarfnut_!"

Dante couldn't help but grin at the pompous Neimodian's anger which only infuriated her even further. He had purposely bumped into the servant droid and caused it to knock drinks all over the now fuming alien. It had certainly caught a lot of attention around them but it wasn't good enough.

"Quite whining mudlicker, it'll washout." He said with the most insulting tone he could muster.

The female Neimodian might as well have been on fire with anger. "Why I never been treated in such a way! Guards! Arrest this _scug!_"

Now he's done it. Before he could insult the woman further, a security team of armed Neimodians encircled him with the leader stepping forward. "What is the disturbance here?" The male guard captain asked.

Dante zoned himself out of the conversation as the angry female Neimodian ran her gums off to tell the captain how he was a '_nerf_ head' and how he purposely spilt drinks all over her. Dante quickly glanced around and found he had most of the eyes in the casino on him but it still wasn't good enough. He wanted everyone to see this and that was including any spies on his trail. _Time for the finale._

"Oh for the love of every star in the galaxy, shut up you one-eyed egg-sucking sons of slime devils." Dante said aloud and abruptly. It wasn't directed at the female Neimodian but rather to all Neimodians within earshot. Now it was dead quite, every eye was on him and only the clicking of the guards blasters broke the silence.

"How dare you, you have no right insulting your superiors!" The guard captain barked and aimed a blaster pistol at him, threating to shoot.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Superiors? All I see is a bunch of spineless aliens who don't have the guts to fire. If you ask me, the Neimodians are just about as cowardly as they get." This was really getting to every patron in the casino.

The captain growled. "Arrest him," He ordered. "Let's see if you can keep that smart mouth of yours after its clamped shut." Two guards came up from behind and grabbed Dante by the arms.

"Oh so that's how it is," Dante grinned and head-butted one guardsmen in the face and then jammed his heel into the toes of the other. Being free of their grip, Dante dived through the circle of guards and made a dash for the exit. The guards pursued, yelling at him to halt. Dante jumped over a holo table and then slid under another in one fluent motion while at the same time the patrons stumbled to get out of his way. He wasn't using the Force at all since it could blow his cover. It was pure muscle and reflex he had to rely on.

Two guards managed to circle around and get in between him and the exit. Dante kept up a steady run and then leaped forward, high kicking one guard in the chest and landing an elbow to the others face. The two Neimodian guards fell over unconsciously and Dante made a dead sprint to the exit. He was almost out of there when suddenly something red hot hit him in the back.

The ring of a blaster echoed throughout the casino and Dante dropped to the floor with a smocking bolt mark on his back. The guard captain that had fired the shot approached Dante's still body. He nudged him with his foot to see if he was dead. Dante didn't move as his eyes were closed and his breathing had stopped.

"_Kriffing_ waste, he had to start up some trouble and now we have to clean up the mess." The guard captain muttered. He then noticed the quiet patrons of the casino and put on a smile. "Everything is under control ladies and gentlemen. Please, enjoy your time." The captain then turned to the two other guards. "Get the body out of here before it stinks up the place." He said quietly to them…

The Neimodian guards certainly weren't civil about getting rid of the body. A pair of guards dragged the body out to an ally behind the casino and tossed him into a dumpster. An insulting way to bury the dead, but it's a good thing Dante wasn't dead.

A cloaked women and a tall man approached the dumpster after the Neimodians had left. The ally way was narrow and covered by the shadow of the nearby buildings. No one could see within the ally without being directly in it.

"How much longer are you going to stay in there?" Dark Woman asked with a cocked eyebrow. The dumpster lid burst open and ripped off its hinges as a fist punched it with surge of strength. Dante jumped out of the dumpster, covered in trash, and he had the most irritated look on his face.

"Before we leave here, I'm so going to rip that Neimodians head off." He growled harshly. "Why did they shoot me? It's not like I was going to kill them, but now I am." Dante brushed filth of his jacket that now had a hole in the back of it. Dante had used a Force barrier to soften the blaster blow so that it only burned through his clothes and not his skin. He then slowed his breathing to a point where he gave the appearance that he was dead. It was all an act to grab everyone's attention and to throw off any spies on their trail.

Dante shifted his attention to the tall man, the Dark Woman's contact. "You better have something good for us because I am not getting shot again."

The man put his hands up innocently with a smirk. "Hey now, no one said you had to get shot." The man was not at all surprised by Dante's performance and how he survived a bolt to the back. "My name is Talon Karrade, smuggler and information-broker, at your service." He said and extended a hand to Dante. The other just glared at him and didn't shake his hand. Talon pulled back his hand. "Is he always this tensed?" He asked Dark Woman.

The elder woman shrugged. "I guess so," She said. "Dante, this is a trusted friend of mine and his information is more reliable than that of Clone Intelligence."

The sith rolled his eyes. "It better be," He turned to Talon. "So then, I take it she's filled you in on our mission."

The smuggler nodded. "Yes, she did and I hate to say it but I don't exactly know where your Separatist super weapon is." He said which received him an intense glare from Dante. "But I know how you can find out though." He quickly said to calm Dante who looked like he was about to throw someone off a mountain. "You see, if you can't find what you're looking for, then you follow the person who's following you."

"What are you getting at?" Dante asked.

"You two may not know this yet but a bounty hunter has been hired to keep an eye on you. My sources were reliable enough to give me a name as well." Talon said and then paused. He gave the Dark Woman a long stare and sighed. "Sorry to tell you this but it's Aurra Sing. She's coming after you."

Dark Woman let at a long sigh and a remorseful expression formed under her hood. "That is… unfortunate."

"Am I missing something here?" Dante asked. "Who's Aurra Sing?"

Talon gave Dante a confused look. "What? You mean to tell me you've never heard of Aurra Sing? The infamous 'Jedi Hunter'? You must be seriously been out of the loop if you've never heard of her before." Talon remarked.

Dante crossed his arms. "I've been out of touch with the galaxy for a while so I don't know much about her."

"I don't know much about her either." Talon said and then looked at Dark Woman. "But I'm sure you do, after all she was your-"

The Jedi Master raised a hand to silence Talon. "Enough about the bounty hunter," She said a sharply. "Let us focus on how we are going to use her to discover the location of the ship."

Talon nodded his head. "Very well, I'm sorry if I've said anything." He apologized to the old Jedi. "Now then, Sing had just recently escaped from Republic prison with some help. I'm willing to bet credits that whoever broke her out is now using her to hunt the two of you. The first question we should ask is who exactly Sing is working for."

"Probably some high ranking Separatist. General Grevious and Sev'rance Tann would be suspects since they both have reason to hate me." Dante suggested.

Dark Woman shook her head. "I believe there is someone higher than those two who Aurra would have no choice but to obey."

Dante caught on to what the Jedi master suggested. "Count Dooku,"

"Yes," Talon said. "He is the most likely of any to be able to get Sing out of prison and command her to do his bidding. And if he's involved then there's no doubt he's aware of your mission."

"Like it matters," Dante said. "If either of those two shows up I'll be sure to take them out."

"No, we want them alive," Talon inputted. "If Aurra reveals herself to you, you can use her to find Dooku who in turn knows of the location of the _Devastation_."

The young sith grinned with a glow in his eyes. "I see, if we can get our hands on that sith lord then we could not only find the _Devastation_ but also end the war entirely."

"Do not get ahead of yourself young one." Dark Woman warned. "You won't be able to defeat him alone."

Dante shot her a look. "Just watch me, he's nothing compared to who I've fought before."

The old woman looked at him curiously, wondering if the reports of Dante's power weren't exaggerated. She's heard of his abilities but they were just rumors. Maybe she'll get to see his true power after all.

"How do we flush the bounty hunter out anyways?" Dante asked.

Talon was about to answer but Dark Woman spoke first. "We sit and wait, she will grow restless as she always does and come after us."

Dante sighed. "I'm not exactly keen about being bait but I guess we don't have much of a choice." This mission really was annoying him. He couldn't wait for some real fighting to start.

"Well then, if you two have no more need of me, I've got a ship to catch." Talon said.

"You're not staying?" Dante asked.

The smuggler shook his head. "Sorry but I don't want to get caught in between this mess you have with the Count. I'll be well out of the system by the time anything serious breaks out."

"Thank you for your help Talon, I greatly appreciate it." Dark woman said kindly to the smuggler.

"It's been a pleasure and I'll be sure to send you my bill for the information later." Talon said with a smirk and then turned to the other. "It was a pleasure Dante, glad to see you were willing to take a bolt' to finish the mission." He said and then, once again, extended a hand to Dante.

He starred at him for a second before shaking Talon's hand. "Next time we meet, let's do it somewhere far away from those slimy Neimodians." Dante said with a sharp grin. Talon nodded and head off to his ship to get off planet as soon as possible.

"Quite the character don't you agree?" Dark Woman asked.

The other shrugged. "I guess, never though a smuggler could be so useful." He commented.

The Jedi Master agreed. Talon was an excellent help to them. She has been friends with him for years and he has proven to be very resourceful. She had learned a great deal from him but she wished she hadn't. Now that Aurra Sing was involved in this, things will no doubt become more dangerous. Only time will tell when and where the battle will take place and Dark Woman will be prepared to face off with Aurra once again…

"And then what happened?" Ahsoka's hologram asked. Dante sat in the pilot's chair on the _Twilight's _bridge. The sun had gone down and Dante wanted to talk with Ahsoka for a little bit since it's been so long since they've seen each other.

"The guard captain shot me in the back. Right in the middle of the place too." He said.

Ahsoka gave him a worried look. "Please don't tell me you killed him."

Dante smiled. "No, I played dead and then they threw me into a dumpster. Pretty nice of them don't you think?" He said sarcastically.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I swear you're just a troublemaker aren't?" She said with a playful smirk.

"I guess I am since I had fun up until the point where I got blasted." He said. "Anyways, that's my story. How are things going on front lines?"

"Oh you know; same old same old. The droids invaded Togoria and we had them scrapped in a couple days. It would've taken longer if it wasn't for Zion." She said.

"How's Zion doing then? Is he staying close to you?" Dante asked. His worries were clearly audible to Ahsoka.

"He's just fine. I've gotta hand it to him, he knows how to cause a lot of destruction. He even taught me a new Force technique while in the middle of capturing a droid base." She said and then smiled. "You worry too much you know."

Dante looked away from the hologram for a second. "Sorry, I just don't want to lose you like I lost everything else back then. You're the most important person to me."

Ahsoka blushed a little bit. "You're important to me too but when it comes down to battles, we have to put our emotions behind us so we don't lose control when one of us gets hurt." She said and then grimaced as she remembered when Dante saved her from Sev'rance Tann's lightsaber.

"I guess you're right." He admitted. "We definitely need to take a break from this war."

"I'd like that," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah me too," Dante said. He then looked over his shoulder as he thought he heard something move. It was probably Regi roaming around and fixing the ship. "I need to go now. The next time we talk let's hope it's in person." He said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Goodbye Dante, I love you." She said.

"I love you too Ahsoka," The hologram flickered off. Dante reclined back in the seat and wished he could spend more time with Ahsoka. This war was becoming a divide between them and it kept them apart. They really did need a break from this war.

"Wallowing in your thoughts young one?" Dark Woman said.

Dante shot up from his seat and looked around but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. A short laugh came from the co-pilot's chair next to him.

"I'm right here," The old Jedi dropped her Force cloak and became visible. She was sitting normally in the co-pilot's chair.

"How long have you've been there?" Dante said harshly. For her sake, he had hoped she hadn't heard anything.

The old woman smirked. "For several hours. I must say, I was quite surprised when you walked in and used the hyper communicator to…" She was cut off when Dante Force choked her and pressed her hard against the chair she sat in.

"If you tell anyone about me and Ahsoka I'll…" He growled and then hesitated. There was no way he was going to let this Jedi tell anyone, even if he had to kill her. But then again, Ahsoka wouldn't have wanted that. Dante slowly get go of his grip over Dark Woman's throat and she let out a cough and gasped for air. "I'm sorry," He said apologetically. "It's just that… I can't let you tell anyone about our secret."

The Dark Woman caught her breath and rubbed a hand around her throat. "It's alright. I can understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know. If it consoles to anything, I will give you my secrets in exchange for yours."

The sith slid back into his seat and closed his eyes to think. Dark Woman already knew about his love for Ahsoka, that much already could put him and Ahsoka in serious trouble with the Jedi Council. Since she already knows one secret then there's no point in hiding the rest of them. But it was a fair exchange since he got to learn whatever the Dark Woman was hiding about Aurra Sing.

"Alright," Dante said. "But the secrets I share with you must keep safe and tell no one else. And I expect you to tell me your secrets as well, starting with your relationship with Aurra Sing."

She knew he'd find out eventually. "Aurra Sing wasn't always a bounty hunter. Many years ago, I found her on Nar Shaddaa. She was so young and so afraid of the world around her. I took her under my wing and in time, she became my padawan. The Force was strong within her but it was corrupt and dark. I did my best to prevent her fall but she eventually turned her back on the order and me as well. Her hatred for Jedi grew over the years as she believes that I failed her and that I abandoned her. That is why she is known as the 'Jedi Hunter' for she takes personal amusement from killing Jedi." She said in a remorseful tone.

"I see," The other said. "Then facing her again must be hard for you."

"Indeed it will be. We've crossed paths many times before and none of them ended well." Dark Woman took in a deep breath to calm her mind and quell the old memories stirring within her. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, why are you called Dark Woman?" Dante asked.

"Ah, that has simpler explanation. The Force flows through all living things and when you look at it through a broader view, we are all essentially the same and no one is an individual through the Force. That is why I abandoned my birth name, because I do not need to be an individual when I am one with the Force. I was once known as An'ya Kuro. I haven't been regarded with that name for over five decades now." She explained.

Dante learned a great about with just those two questions. It almost seemed unfair that he learns only this little while she learns many things about him. It was difficult for Dante to explain it all at once but he managed to give Dark Woman, or rather An'ya, a basic understanding of his past. He told her about where he came from, who he once was, what he's capable of, and of the _Corsair_. That was it though because he didn't tell her about his holocron, his parents, or his Force bond with Ahsoka. He wasn't about to tell her anything that Ahsoka doesn't know about.

An'ya leaned back in her seat and folded her hands and gave an appearance that she was thinking methodically. Probably trying to decipher all the information she had just received.

"Restraining tattoos, true sith, ancient warship, and love for a Jedi padawan. You are full of secrets aren't you? I wonder what else you might be hiding." She said.

Dante gave her a look. "I already told you enough as it is. Trust me when I say this, there are things that even I don't know about." Such as why how he developed a Force bond with Ahsoka.

"Very well then," The Jedi Master submitted and didn't probe him for any more information. She had learned enough as it is and in time she may learn more. "I suppose I can't address you as 'young one' anymore since you are roughly five thousand years old." She joked.

The other cracked a smile. "You're right but I can still call you old woman."

The 'old woman' chuckled a bit and then suddenly lost her smile. Her expression changed to a serious one as she used the Force to sense her surroundings.

Dante noticed the subtle change. "We've got company don't we?" He asked.

She nodded. "They've got the ship surrounded. Droids and one person, Aurra I believe."

"Well if it's a fight they want, they've got it." He said and rose from his seat, snapping his two lightsabers off his belt. Dark Woman placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"They are better alternatives to fighting, let Aurra capture you and she might bring you before Dooku. I have a feeling he'll be interested in you." She said.

The idea of surrendering while he could fight was irritating to him but she was right and this was the fastest way to Dooku and the _Devastation_. Dante handed over his lightsabers to the Jedi. "What will you do once I'm captured?"

The Dark Woman simply smiled and vanished into thin air. "I'll be doing what I do best." She whispered.

Dante nodded and headed to the exit ramp. As he walked down the ramp he took note of the twenty or so BX-series commando droids that encircled the _Twilight_ with all blasters trained on him. A tall slender woman with pale white skin approached him.

"I take it you're Aurra Sing," Dante said to the slender woman.

Aurra grinned as she noticed Dante was unarmed. "And I take it you've made the smart decision to give up."

The other shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, when you're out numbered it wouldn't hurt to talk your way out of it." Dante said as casually as possible to mask his urge to blast Aurra and her droids across the planet.

Raising an eyebrow, Aurra gave Dante a questioning look. "So, where's the old fossil at? I know she's with you."

Dante threw his hands up in a gesture. "Beats me, she's could be standing right behind you for all I know."

Aurra's eyes narrowed and she upholstered her dual-trigger blaster and pressed it against Dante's forehead. "I don't appreciate being toyed with by a kid." She growled. "I can just blast your brains out right now and then go looking for her. How does that sit with you?" She said sadistically with two fingers hovering over the triggers.

Dante sent her a stern look. "Don't get cocky bounty hunter. I can kill you in a second if I wanted to and we both know you won't kill me because of Dooku's orders. Now, you either take me to the Count or I'll end your life and find him myself."

A handful of intense seconds passed with both of them ready for the other to make the first move. Aurra was ready to pull the trigger and Dante was ready to summon a Force barrier to shield him. Their eyes locked onto each other, daring one another to twitch.

A scoff from Aurra broke the silence. "Alright kid, we'll do it your way but don't think you'll get out of this with paying a price." She hissed and removed her blaster from Dante's forehead. "Bind him and take him with us." She called out to the commando droids. The droids closed in on Dante and put thick, heavy durasteel binders on his arms and hands. They seized him by the shoulders and moved him along as Aurra took the lead.

Situated on top of the _Twilight_, Dark Woman witnessed the whole everything. It was hard for her to see Aurra again like this, as a bounty hunter still trying to exact vengeance on her and the Jedi Order. She shook the old memoires out of her head and took out a communicator. Dialing in the right set out codes, she made a call to someone whom she knows will help with the situation…

Deep within the bowels of Cato Neimodia, Count Dooku meditated as he awaited the arrival of the bounty hunter. He has been on Cato Neimodia well before Dante had arrived since he knew this would be the first place to look for the _Devastation_. His spies within the Republic have proven quite useful in providing details about the young sith's mission to find the damaged ship. He had made a secrets base of operations in the underworks of the city and had his agents pull everything together for him. Everything was going according to plan.

The Count sensed the presence of one of his acolytes approach. "What news do you bring Sev'rance?" He asked without bothering to turn around and look at the Chiss.

Sev'rance kneeled before her lord. "Aurra Sing approaches my lord and she has the boy with her." She said with a hint of spite as she said 'boy'. It's been about a month since she had nearly died on Sarapin and it has taken almost that long to make a full recovery. Ever since then she's held a grudge on him and the Togrutan with him.

Dooku smiled darkly. "Excellent, be sure that they get here."

The Chiss rose and bowed before leaving to find her partner, Cydon Prax, and to meet Aurra and her captive…

It's been hour's since Aurra took Dante and they had been walking through a maze of maintenance tunnels below the city. Dante was absolutely lost as to where they were going but Aurra seemed to know the way. They eventually came across a large metallic door that was big enough to fly a shuttle through. Aurra stepped forward and unsubtly kicked the door two times.

"Open up, we've got a guest to _entertain_." She sneered loudly and a moment later, the large door grinned open. Beyond it was a large open area filled with tubes and pipes that seemed to stretch for miles. Aurra pulled Dante in and ordered her commando droids to stand guard at the entrance. Dante glanced over the edge of the catwalk they moved across and couldn't see anything except the bleak blackness of a bottomless pit.

"Nice place," Dante commented. "You must get a great view from here." He joked which received him a jab to the ribs from the other.

"Quiet," She hissed and pulled him along. In the middle of the catwalk, two people awaited them. The one wearing white armor he didn't know but he immediately recognized the second blue skinned female.

"Didn't think you'd be walking around so soon," Dante smirked at Sev'rance. The Chiss shot him and scowling look and struck her right hand across his cheek.

Dante didn't so much as flinch from the strike. "I see everyone feels the need to hit me whenever I talk." He commented sardonically. "And who might you be?" He asked the white armored man, curious as to whom he was.

The Chistori grinned under his helmet. "Cydon Prax and unlike these two ladies, I have a sense of humor." He joked which received him scowls from the two dangerous women.

"The Count awaits," Sev'rance said and turned to lead the group through another large door way at the opposite end of the room. Dante found himself in a rotunda chamber with a skylight at the top that let moonlight trickle down the grey stone walls. In the center of the room sat an old man who Dante presumed was the infamous Count Dooku.

"At last you've come to me," Dooku said and stood up as the group entered the room.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Not like I had much of a choice." He said sardonically. Sev'rance glared at him and put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to kneel to the ground. The bulky binders on his arms made a loud thud as they hit the floor. Dante had half a mind to resist Sev'rance but he kept his anger in check.

Dooku raised a hand. "There is no need for such hostilities Sev'rance."

Sev'rance straightened up before him. "Yes my lord,"

"Leave us," He said. Sev'rance was the only one to bow as the two bounty hunters were too full of pride to do so. The three left the chamber, leaving Dooku alone of Dante. "You don't need wear those anymore." Dooku waved a hand and the bindings on Dante's arms unclipped and fell off. Dante stood up and rubbed his wrist.

"You seem to be friendlier than I thought. You must want something so what is it?" Dante asked suspiciously. Dooku wouldn't have kept him alive unless he wanted something. That much he was for sure of.

"Hmm, you are a sharp one but it's not what I want from you, it's what you want from me." He said.

Dante cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really and what exactly do you have that I want?"

Dooku raised both hands and held them towards Dante. "Power of course, the ability to become the strongest of the galaxy. I can show you the ways of the Dark side and make you become the true sith you really are."

So he knew about him being a true sith. How much did he really know? "I already know what the Dark side is like and frankly I don't care to go back to it. Power isn't everything in the universe and I already have enough of it."

"Ah yes, your inner power, I've been told a great many things about you and your abilities. I believe it was you who destroyed my base on Korriban and the frigate that tried to land there. It was also you who foiled Sev'rance's invasion of Sarapin. But what intrigued me the most was when you used that warship to damage my precious _Devastation_. You've cost me a great deal of trouble." He elaborated on.

"Which brings us back to my first question, what do you want with me?" Dante asked again.

"I want to make you my apprentice of course. Together, no one will stand against us. We can destroy your ancient enemies, the Republic and the Jedi, and establish a new order. Can you imagine the end to all wars and become the divine force of the galaxy? I can and I am willing to share my vision with you, so long as you serve me." Dooku said.

Somehow, Dante saw this coming. "You know, in my culture, the apprentice eventually kills the master. _If_ I were to join you, it would only lead to your demise. Also, I have no anger towards the Republic or the Jedi anymore. What happened in the past doesn't matter and I have let go of that hatred. If you think you can bring me back to the Dark Side, you are wrong. I'll never join you." He said with a sharp tone and glare.

The sith lord knew he'd defy him at first which is why he had a trump card to play. "I can understand you've changed since ancient times but if you were to lose the one person close to you then you will revert back to your true nature."

Dante's eyes widened and he clenched his hands into fist. The fury in his eyes made them glow a brighter yellow and it pleased Dooku to see his anger rise.

"Yes, I know of your love and if you wish to protect her from an untimely death, you will join me." He said. Dooku didn't know who Dante loved but the other didn't know that and he can use this to his advantage.

He was at indecision right now. Dante didn't know how strong this old man was but if he fought him and the three others, he'd probably lose since he still hasn't fully recovered all his strength. He loved Ahsoka and she was everything to him, if he loses her then he will most likely fall back to his old self who wants nothing but power and conquest. If he joined Dooku then he could protect her in a way that she wouldn't like but it would work. _Perhaps joining Dooku was the best thing to do… No! _

How could he ever think of submitting to Dooku, he'd rather die than let that happen! Ahsoka was strong and can protect herself from anything. He had been trying so hard to protect Ahsoka that he hadn't realized that she was the one protecting him. She protected him from himself, she saved him from falling. He would've killed Anakin if she hadn't stopped him which was the first time he was on the edge of losing it. When he witnessed Ahsoka get hit by Sev'rance, then too did he strike out in anger and nearly lose control. Finally when Ahsoka was in the line of fire during the first battle of Duro, Dante wanted nothing more than to have all the ships charge at the _Devastation_ but what Yularen had said to him made him think about all the lives around him, especially Ahsoka's.

Becoming the apprentice would only hurt Ahsoka, Dante now realizes that. He was about to give Dooku an answer when Sev'rance suddenly entered the room and rushed to Dooku's side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dooku growled harshly at the Chiss.

Sev'rance grimaced and then bowed. "Forgive me my lord but Lord Sidious demands you to contact him."

_Sidious?_ Dante didn't know who that was but when Dooku heard the name he immediately frowned.

"Very well," The old man said. "Take him to the prison hold and make sure he cannot escape."

"With pleasure Count Dooku," Sev'rance said with a grin as she glanced at Dante. She slapped the binders back onto his arms and pushed him to another part of Dooku's base. Sev'rance punched the door release to a prison cell and pushed Dante in. "I hope you don't mind sleeping without a bed. We seem to be fresh out." She said sadistically and closed the solid durasteel door.

The prison cell was about the size of a large closet with nothing but a dim orange lamp hanging from the ceiling. It smelled like something had died in there which only added to _quality _of the room. Dante could rip off his bindings and break out of the cell at a later time but that would force him to expend a lot of energy which he will need to fight his way out of where ever he was. The only exit to the surface he knew of was the skylight in Dooku's chamber.

He then dismissed the thought of escaping as he was sure Dark Woman had a plan to get him out. _Or did she?_ He could've been all alone on this one and she might not know where he is. Dante figured the only thing to do was to wait and see. He chose the far left corner to sit in and then he started to meditate. Meditation was something he wasn't used to but he thought it was about time he took the masters advice and listen. He can't listen to the Force but he can hear and see his surrounding like any other person and if he waited to see what would happen instead of charging head-on into a problem, then maybe it'll bare an unexpected result…

What seemed like days past for Dante. He had sat in the cramped cell with nothing to do but meditate and eat whatever slob his captors served up for him. Getting sleep has been an issue since he found it hard to sleep on the cold metal floor that would make him shiver every time he lied on it.

The sound of approaching footsteps got his attention and he stood up. The cell door opened and the bright hall light stung his eyes.

It was Cydon Prax. Out of all his captors, Cydon was the least cruel but just as deadly. "Rise and shine, time to see the Count," Cydon said with his usual sarcastic attitude. Dante stepped out of the cell on legs that were still asleep from not doing anything. "Geez kid, you look like _osik_ right now." The armored bounty hunter said and then moved him along. Dante did feel worn out from the lack of sleep and edible food.

The two entered the rotunda chamber where Dooku and the two other women awaited them. Dooku turned to Dante with an irritated look in his eyes. Something must've happened over the past few days.

"So then Count, what's with the whole 'lock me in a cell for several days'?" Dante asked with a weak grin. "You trying to break my will or something?"

"I had to attend to a few things that could not have waited." He said. "Now then, I hope your time in isolation has given you time to think about the offer I've presented to you."

"Yes it has," Dante said and then smiled. "And my answer is still no. I'll never serve you."

The Count's look darkened. "Are you so sure?" He raised a hand and arcs of lightning left his fingers and hit Dante, causing him to fall to one knee and bend his head down in pain. Dooku kept up his attack for several more moments until stopping. "I ask you again, will you join me?"

Instead of replying, Dante actually started to laugh through his clenched teeth. He pushed himself up and looked Dooku dead in the eye. "Is that all you got old man?" He snarled with the glint of defiance in his eyes. "It'll take more than that to make me submit."

Dooku was infuriated and raised both his hands at Dante. Twice the amount of lightning struck him, making him fall to his knees and growl in pain. The young sith did his best to block out the pain but it still pained him greatly. He had underestimated Dooku's strength and the only way to get out of this was to release every ounce of energy he had.

And then a hurl of Force energy knocked Dooku down to the ground, causing him to stop electrocuting his captive.

"What a horrible way to treat someone. Tell me Dooku, do you treat all your guests this?" An old woman's voice echoed across the room. The three dark acolytes surrounded Dooku and got their weapons ready. Dark Woman then suddenly appeared at Dante's side, dropping her Force cloak.

"You!" Aurra hissed and raised her blaster.

"Yes. Me." She hit Aurra with a surge of Force energy and knocked her to the ground. She then ignited her violet lightsaber and cut off the binders on Dante's arms.

"What took you so long?" Dante asked with a smile as he stood up.

"Sorry for being late, I had to wait a little bit." She said and handed him his lightsabers.

"Dark Woman, how kind of you to interrupt me," Dooku said with an annoyed tone.

The old Jedi Master smirked. "It's nice to see you too. What's it been? Ten or twenty years? I seemed to have forgotten, an unfortunate effect of aging no doubt." She said nonchalantly in way that suggested that she wasn't taking the situation seriously.

"You were a fool to reveal yourself to us. You cannot possible defeat us by yourselves." Dooku said.

Dark Woman's grin grew sharply. "Who says were alone?"

On cue, the skylight above them burst into pieces and razor sharp chunks of glace fell down into the chamber. Everyone scattered across the room, dodging glass as they went. Then two figures jumped down from the top of the skyline and landed in the room. Dante smiled brightly as Dooku snarled in anger. It was Ahsoka Tano and the Tuk'ata Zion.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance." Dante said to his love as he run up to her with Dark Woman.

Ahsoka gleamed with happiness as she saw him. "Thanks, I had some help." She said and gestured to Zion.

"Greetings Dante, you look terrible." Zion said.

Dante let out a short laugh. "I've been told," He then turned to Dooku and his acolytes who have gathered on the other side of the room. "Now then, I'm only going to ask this once," He ignited his blood red lightsaber and pointed it at Dooku. "Surrender,"

The old Sith Lord has now given up on Dante. His defiance has proven too great for him to quell. "So be it," He said in a deathly tone. "Kill them."

Aurra was the first to move as she charged at the Dark Woman. Then, Cydon Prax used a jet pack to maneuver to another side of the room with Zion pursing him. Sev'rance and Ahsoka charged at the same time and clashed in the middle, paring sabers. Instead of fighting, Dooku turned and activated a concealed tunnel located at the edge of the chamber. He slipped down the hole with it closing behind him.

Dante had no intention of letting him escape so he ran after him. Sev'rance noticed this and tried to intercept him but Ahsoka got in front of her and pushed her back. "Where you going Tann, we got a rematch to finish," Ahsoka taunted. The Chiss growled and held her new red lightsaber in a tight grip.

"Once I kill you, I'll sever your little boyfriends head and present it to the Count. He will be most pleased." She said coldly.

Ahsoka twirled her sabers and held them in reverse position. "Like you could ever beat me," She retorted and the two went at it, exchanging blows at an incredible rate.

Dante looked back at Ahsoka to see her dealing with Sev'rance very well. He knew she'd be all right and Dar Woman and Zion were there to help. With a few slashes of his lightsaber, the hatch Dooku escaped through fell apart and Dante jumped into the tunnel after the sith lord.

The old Jedi Master got ready as her former padawan rushed at her with flames in her eyes. Aurra jumped high into the air and then pulled a lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. The emerald green blade clashed with An'ya's violet blade. Hatred pulsated through her veins as Aurra struck at An'ya with wild swings of her saber. She hated having to use her old Jedi lightsaber because it reminded her too much of her time as a padawan but it was the only weapon that she had to fight the Jedi with.

An'ya caught Aurra's blade and slid it across her own. Aurra went off balanced and with a quick kick, An'ya knocked her down. "You've gotten stronger but darkness still lingers in your heart. You'll never achieve peace with the way you act." She said as she pointed her saber at the younger.

"To Kessel with you!" Aurra snarled and swung at An'ya's saber. She stood up again and the two engaged in duel of lightsabers and emotions.

Off on the other side of the chamber, Cydon Prax hovered in the air as he fired his wrist mounted blasters and shoulder mounted turret at the evasive Tuk'ata. Zion's four legs carried him from one spot to another in seconds, dodging explosive blaster bolts as he went.

"Man, you're harder to hit then a mynock from a thousand yards away." Cydon commented and kept up his fire. The beast doubled back and leaped into the air, catching Cydon and forcing him to the ground. The armored bounty hunter let out a grunt of pain as Zion sunk his fangs into his impregnable armor. The armor held but the pressure was beginning to crush Cydon.

"You rely too much on your tools for combat. Surrender now and you will be sparred." Zion said through the Force.

"A talking mutt? Now I've seen everything." Cydon commented and struggled to reach his belt. "Here doggy, I've got something for you to chew on." He said and then activated the miniature pulse-wave generator on his belt. A wave of magnetic energy exploded from his armor and hit Zion, knocking him into the nearby wall.

The blast hardly hurt Zion as he stood back up. The beast and bounty hunter locked eyes and then attacked. Cydon activated a flamethrower on his forearm and threw blades of flames at Zion. In response, the Tuk'ata used the Force to twist the flames into a concentrated ball in front of him.

"Oh _shab_," Cydon cursed and jumped out of the way as Zion's ball of fire flew by and nearly got him. The ball of flames flew past him and exploded onto a nearby wall. Before Cydon could even get back to his feet, Zion rushed up to him and head-butted him like a rancor-bull. Now it was his turn to crash into the wall. Cydon recovered only to find the vicious Tuk'ata right about to ram him again. He activated his jet pack and escaped into the air but Zion followed. Using his forward momentum, Zion jumped up the wall and pushed off the side which sent him hurdling towards the bounty hunter. Reacting quickly, Cydon intercepted the lunging Tuk'ata with a swift kick to the head. Zion lost balance for a brief second before regaining it just as he landed on the ground on all fours.

Blurs of green, yellow, and red clashed into each other with blinding speed. Tann fought with all her strength and yet her opponent didn't seem to falter like the last time they clashed blades. Ahsoka was handling Sev'rance with ease and wasn't even breaking a sweat. The look in the padawan's eyes sent a shiver down Sev'rance's spine as she could tell she was stronger than before. The two clashed blades once more and pushed at each other. Ahsoka had the upper hand in strength and began pushing Sev'rance back, making her feet slide across the floor. The Chiss hissed and jumped back to escape the saber lock.

Ahsoka noticed her opponent's dismay. "What's the matter? Am I too much for you?" Ahsoka taunted again, hoping for a reaction from the other.

With a growl, Sev'rance pointed her lightsaber at Ahsoka. "I don't know how you got stronger so quickly but know that it won't stop me from killing you."

"Oh really? Then let me show you what I can really do." The Togrutan said and then sheathed her lightsaber. Sev'rance didn't know why she was putting away her weapons but she didn't bother to ask. She charged at Ahsoka with lightsaber raised for a downwards strike. Ahsoka let the charging Chiss get within a few meters before releasing her new technique. Taking her Force energy, she centered it within herself and concentrated it into her voice. With an animal like sound, Ahsoka released a powerful Force roar that threw Sev'rance clear off her feet and smashed her into an unsuspecting Aurra Sing who was too busy on her fight to notice Sev'rance flying into her. The Chiss and bounty hunter fell to the ground and Dark Woman gave Ahsoka smile and node.

"Watch it!" Aurra hissed as she pushed Sev'rance off her who was still recoiling from being blasted by Ahsoka's roar.

"That brat, I'll make her pay." Sev'rance muttered and got to her feet. She and Aurra stood back to back with An'ya and Ahsoka standing on opposite sides of them. The two Jedi closed in and the four women engaged in two-on-two combat. They all exchanged blows, occasionally switching opponents to throw the other side off. An'ya and Ahsoka, being Jedi, fought it perfect synchronization while Sev'rance and Aurra constantly switched tactics and fighting styles to confuse the enemy.

The fight between the Dooku's minions and Dante's friends seemed to be intensifying by the second…

At the end of the hidden escape tunnel was a small hanger bay that held a solar sailor all prepped and ready for launch. Dooku reached his private hanger without difficulty and left his pawns behind to fight his battle. He didn't care too much about the three because he considered them replaceable. The bounty hunters were to brash and unbending and Sev'rance Tann has failed him already. Whether they lived or died, he didn't care.

The entrance ramp to the solar sailor lowered and Dooku was about climb aboard when a blare of Force sense warned him to danger. He spun around and reached out with a hand to absorbed a blast of Force lightning that seemed to come out of nowhere. The old man knew who it was in an instant.

Walking out of the shadows, Dante approached with lightsaber in hand. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"Are you eager to die boy?" Dooku warned. "Following me here was a mistake."

"No, threating to kill Ahsoka was a mistake." Dante countered.

_Anakin Skywalker's padawan_. Dooku now knew of Ahsoka's identity and he will use this knowledge to his advantage later but first he must defeat the younger sith. He used the Force to call his curved-hilt lightsaber to his hand. The weapon smoothly glided from his belt to his right hand in a quick fluent motion. "Very well, show me your power." Dooku got into a lightsaber stance and gestured for Dante to attack with a quick wave of his saber.

He was all too happy to oblige as Dante leaped at the old man, igniting his red lightsaber in midflight. The two sabers impacted with a loud _hiss_ before sliding off each other and coming back together to make another _hiss_. Red versus red, if one were to watch from a distance they'd have a hard time telling which weapon belonged to who as they moved so fast that they both melded into one red blur. Dooku called upon the Force enhance the speed of his old muscles which gave him the advantage in agility. On the other hand Dante by far had more physical strength to back up his attacks. The two went at it for several minutes, not letting the other gain the upper hand.

Just as they both drew back their weapons for another clash Dante suddenly activated his violent lightsaber and surprised Dooku. Two lightsabers caught the single curved-hilt and put Dooku at a disadvantage for his fighting style was weakest against duel sabers.

Again and again, they struck and for what seemed like several more minutes, neither had the upper hand just yet. Dante charged and swung but Dooku feinted right to dodge and then struck his lightsaber across Dante's back. To his displease, Dante used a Force barrier to deflect the saber off his back and then spun around to yet again charge at Dooku. They locked sabers and without warning, Dante let out a Force repulse. Dooku didn't see it coming because he couldn't sense Dante and so he took the blast of Force energy point blank. The older was thrown into the side of his ship while the younger stood his ground, panting slightly.

It was then that the sith lord noticed faint tattoos forming on his opponents skin. He also began to feel a little bit of Force energy emitting from him. Dante knew it was only a matter of time before his tattoos started to appear and when they did they wouldn't mask his presence anymore.

"How intriguing, you've been holding back haven't you?" Dooku asked as he brushed dirt of his cloak. "Or perhaps you cannot use your full strength. Those markings must be keeping your true power concealed."

The other glared at Dooku. Now he was catching on to his restraints.

The sith lord laughed darkly. "You are fully of mysteries young Dante. It's a shame that our duel must end now."

"What makes you think you can beat me right now? I'm not leaving until I found out where you hid the _Devastation_. Then I'll kill you." Dante retorted.

"Ah yes, the ship. You've revealed a lot to me, even though you were unwilling to cooperate, so I will give you that information. The _Devastation_ is no more. It has been disassembled and salvaged for the cost to repair it would have been enough to purchase an entire fleet of cruisers." He explained.

That wasn't what Dante wanted to hear. He didn't care about the ships, the only thing that matter was the _Devastation's_ Force crystal ion cannon. "If that is true then what have you done with the Force crystals that power it's cannon?"

"You will learn that in time, for now I'm afraid are duel must end." Dooku said.

"Like you could ever defeat me," Dante growled back and got into position.

"I won't kill you just yet but I do intend to take away the one you love. The chamber your friends are in is armed with explosives and once detonated, the room will collapse." Dooku said and then took a small detonation trigger out of his cloak. "Until next time, boy," He flicked the switch and the ground shook. Off in the distance, the echoing of explosives could be heard.

"No!" Dante ran out of the hanger and back up the escape tunnel towards the chamber. Dooku grinned and left the hanger in his solar sailor.

Inside the rotunda chamber, everyone had stopped fighting as the whole place began to collapse.

Cydon Prax looked up at the collapsing walls around him. "Looks like Dooku decided to use my explosives after all." He commented and then activated his jet pack to fly over to Sev'rance and Aurra who were still fighting in a two-on-two duel. He landed in between the two women and grabbed them by the waist. "Sorry ladies but that's our cue to retreat." He said and then activated his jet pack once more, flying him and the two other acolytes out of the room through the skyline and to safety.

That left Ahsoka, Dark Woman, and Zion in the chamber with it steadily collapsing around them.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Ahsoka said as she side stepped to avoid a slab of stone that would've crushed her. The walls were too tall and vertical for them to climb and the large door to the room was blocked by a mountain of broken wall segments along with Dooku's escape hatch.

"Already taken care of," Dark Woman said as she pressed a button on her comlink.

"Wait, what about Dante?" Ahsoka asked, worried that he was trapped somewhere.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." The old woman soothed. Just half a second later, the pile of rocks that covered the escape hatch were blown away with a blast of Force energy. Dante jumped up through the hole and ran over to the three standing in the center of the room. "See," She said.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" He asked and gave her a quick hug. He had been afraid he wouldn't get to her in time.

She returned the hug. "Just fine except this place is collapsing on top of us." She said. Another slab of stone fell of the wall and would've crushed the group if Dante hadn't used the Force to stop its fall. He then kept the large slab of stone above their heads and used it as a protective umbrella to keep other pieces of stone from falling on them.

"This thing won't hold forever." Dante commented as he concentrated on holding the slab above them.

"It won't have to," Dark Woman said. "Our rescue has come."

The humming of engines filled the room and mixed in with the sound of stones impacting the floor. Dante threw the protective slab aside to see the _Twilight_ ascending down through the skyline.

"Good old Regi, I know he'd come." Ahsoka commented. Once the freighter was close enough, the four of them leaped on to the open loading ramp and the ship took off from the chamber. It left the place just in time as the whole chamber finally collapsed inwards and buried itself in rubble.

On the bridge the group found Regi plugged in to the ship's computer and flying it. "Thanks for the save Regi, we owe you one." Ahsoka said and patted the droid on the dome. The quirky little droid buzzed brightly with beeps of joy.

Dante leaned against the wall and looked at Ahsoka while An'ya took over piloting. "Not that I'm mad or anything but what are you and Zion doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on Togoria or something?"

"Dark Woman called us and said you were in trouble. The battle on Togoria was over anyways so Zion and I snuck aboard a cargo ship and got here as soon as we could." She explained.

"What about Skywalker? I would've thought he wanted to come along too." Dante asked.

"Yeah about that," Ahsoka said with an innocent grimace. "I didn't exactly tell him where we were going. He's probably angry right now."

"Yeah, probably more angry with me than you." Dante sighed. "I can't wait to hear what he has to say about this." He then turned to An'ya who was piloting the ship out of the atmosphere and preparing to engage the hyperdrive. "Where are we going?"

The Jedi Master looked over her shoulder. "To Coruscant, the Council will want to hear of our mission."

"You won't tell them about me and Ahsoka right?" Dante asked with a half concerned half serious tone.

The old woman flashed him a smile. "No need to worry about that. I never was fond of following the rules."

"Thank you An'ya," Dante said and pushed himself off the wall to stand up. His legs buckled and he almost fell to the ground. Ahsoka caught him and wrapped his arm around her neck to support him. "Thanks, I didn't realize how tired I am."

"Zion was right, you do look terrible. When was the last time you slept?" Ahsoka asked with a playful smirk.

"Too long," He said and then yawned loudly.

"We can fix that," Ahsoka said and helped him walk out of the bridge and to one of the _Twilight's_ cabins. Dante collapsed on to the bed and thought it was the most comfortable thing in the universe. Granted the bed was a little stiff but it was way better than the cold metal floor of the prison cell.

"Comfortable?" Ahsoka asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to sleep for a day or so." He joked and yet was almost serious.

Ahsoka ran a soft hand on Dante cheek. "So, about that break we talked about."

The other smiled. "You do want to go somewhere other than the frontlines?"

"Yes, we have had much time to spend with each other because we're constantly being called on to fight battles. It can be just you, me and some distant world with no civilization, wars, battle droids or bounty hunters." She said.

He put a hand over hers and held it tightly. "That'd be great,"

"Good now move over some. I suddenly feel tired myself." She said.

Making room for her, Dante moved to the far end of the bed and let Ahsoka lay down beside him. The two cuddled into each other's arms, sharing the warmth of their bodies and the love in their hearts.

"Sweet dreams Dante," Ahsoka whispered to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Dante returned the kiss. "You too Ahsoka,"

* * *

><p><strong>With the whole 'Cato Neimodia' part done and Ahsoka and Dante back together, I can start leading this story into whole new things. Next chapter will not just be about Dante and Ahsoka's little vacation but also about other things as well that will tie many elements together and form one coherent plot that will have you on the edge of your seats. Thank you so much for reading. You've all been such great people!<strong>

**xander867**


	11. Chapter 11

**Took me a little longer to write and for that I apologize. Now then, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful site to see, the sun collapsing over the horizon of never ending grasslands. The ball of orange cast a glow upon the tan-green grass that made it shine with a dim yellow which gave the appearance that the plains were made of gold.<p>

She stood there on the summit of a smooth hill and watched the spectacle of the alien world. Her azure blue skirt fluttered as the wind picked up slightly and she folded her arms to retain some warmth. Having worn combat clothes for so long she had forgotten what it was like to wear anything casual such as a plain top and skirt. Her bare feet sunk into the mellow grass which in turn got in between her toes. Feeling the cool wind, soft grass and warm sun of Dantooine was the most refreshing things she has felt in a long time.

A pair of arms came from behind and wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she held the arms close to her. The best part about being away on a remote world was that she wasn't alone.

"Getting chilly out here, want me to start a fire?" Her love asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

The kiss warmed her cheeks more than the sun did. She turned around in his arms to hang her own around his neck. "How about I start the fire while you find something for us to eat? I'm sure you're just itching to go hunting."

A grin grew on the young man's face. "You know me so well Ahsoka."

"It's because of my love for you that I know how you feel." She said and leaned in to him, touching her forehead against his with their lips just an inch apart. "Don't be too long. I want to spend every moment with you." She whispered gently.

"So do I and this will be our time and no one else's." He whispered softly and closed the distance between their lips.

It was just the two of them on the planet. No one else was there, not Zion, not R3-G1, not even Dante's mother since he left her holocron in the care of Zion. The Jedi Council had granted Ahsoka a short leave of absence from her duties. Dante, on the other, had simply left the temple and told Zion to tell Anakin that he needed a break. No one but the astromech and Tuk'ata knew they were on Dantooine. Finally the two were together with no war to interrupt their love for each other…

The tapping of computer keys echoed throughout the Jedi Archives as the chief librarian typed with excelling speed. Jedi Master Jocasta Nu loved learning and discovering the secrets of the universe and researching always made her feel so alive. But when coming across a mystery that cannot be unraveled, she couldn't help but feel a slight hint of frustration. She had searched her archives from the most common data to the holocron vaults for information but nothing tangible was available. The only thing she had to go by was a holo recording the Jedi Council had provided. They tasked her with researching the secretive Dante and his origins. For months she's studied him and his activities but nothing lead to any answers. There were secrets he was withholding, the holo recording proved that, but the Council will not confront him because they need his assistance with the war. If Dante had not been a valuable asset in the conflict he would've been questioned a long time ago.

The Jedi Master sighed as she rested her tired fingers for a moment before falling back into pace. It was her duty, as a librarian and Jedi, to uncover the hidden truth.

Then, a breakthrough. She came across a list of old sith legends that date back to the time of the Old Republic. One name in particular struck her intrigue. _The Lost Son of the Sith_. She accessed the file to find a cryptic tale of a sith warrior from thousands of years ago. There was little to read since the legend on file was incomplete but there was a hard copy of it stored in one of the preservation vaults. Jocasta wasted no time retrieving it which was in the form of a hand written book.

With gentile hands she turned the aged pages of flimsy print and found more than she could have hoped for. The book was written and illustrated by a Jedi from the time of the Great Hyperspace War who had witnessed the devastation. It had depicting illustration of ancient sith warships descending upon Coruscant, Republic soldiers and civilians dying and Jedi falling in battle. Her intrigue rose as she flipped through the pages to find more fact and legend.

What caught her eye was that one of the warships illustrated in the book fitted the description of the warship that nearly destroyed the _Devastation_ and saved the planet of Duro. The _Corsair_ was its name and the book vaguely describes it as "_a machine of chaos and destruction"_.

Jocasta knew she was getting closer to the truth. She flipped to the last page of the book and gasped. Upon this page was a picture of the legendary _Lost Son_, the sith warrior responsible for thousands of deaths. There was a picture of a man, who looks to be of adolescent years, on the page. He had red skin, black hair and burning yellow eyes. _It looked exactly like Dante!_ And below the picture was a prophecy that disturbed Jocasta greatly.

_He is death, the destroyer of stars and worlds. Never will he be defeated for he is the son of the sith. Upon the defeat of his empire, the warrior has fallen asleep to reawaken in a new time to take revenge against the Jedi. When he walks the galaxy again, the Jedi must stop him for we are the only ones with the ability to quell this darkness._

This was just a legend but it could very well be fact. Jocasta has found what she believes is the truth of Dante. But if he really was out to destroy the Jedi, why was he helping them? It wouldn't make sense unless he was trying to destroy the order from within by gaining their trust and then betraying them. A sith would excel at that sort of plan.

She closed up the book and took it with her out of the Archives. There was one Jedi Master she knew who could make sense of all this…

When it came to hunting, Dante had a tendency to hunt more than he needed. A fully grown Iriaz sat on top of the campfire with nothing but the edible meat still on the bones. Ahsoka told him that they weren't going to be able to eat all of it and in his defense he stated that the thing tried to kill him. Tried and failed miserably. Dante had left his lightsabers on the _Twilight_ so he ended up electrocuting the two meter long mammal. At least he cooked it halfway without having to use the fire. After a nice meal of roasted meat and berries, the two sat next to each other close to the fire. The frigid nighttime air was cold but the fire was warm and being with each other was worth it.

"Kind of reminds you of our time on Korriban don't it?" Ahsoka said as she stared at the fire with her legs pressed against her chest and chin resting on top of her knees.

"The way we were stranded there with nothing to eat but fried hssiss, yeah it does feel like that." He then shivered a little.

She gave him a concerned look. "If it's too cold for you we can move into the ship."

"Don't worry about it." He waved a hand and a log lifted out of a pile and landed in the fire. A few ember flakes splashed out of the fire pit and some touched Dante's left arm. He didn't flinch from the burning bits of wood. "I prefer the heat over the cold but I also prefer the outside over the inside." He said and casually brushed off the embers. Looking up he saw the clear black sky with thousands of white dots lining it. "All these stars make it worth it, as well as being with you."

A smile touched her lips. "You're so sweet," She let her back touch the grass so she could see the stars as well. "It really is beautiful out here." She said and tugged at the back of Dante's arm. Catching onto the gesture, he lied back on the bed of grass with her. She buried herself in his chest and rested her head next to his. "Promise me you won't leave me." She said which caught Dante by surprise.

He felt that this sort of question was unnecessary to ask. "I promise Ahsoka," He said as he gave her a sincere look. "I never did apologize for leaving after Duro. I'm truly am sorry for that. There was something I had to do."

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." Ahsoka said.

"No, I want to tell you, everything actually. You are the one person I cannot bare to keep secrets from." He said and Ahsoka placed a hand on his cheek.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow," She said and gave him a kiss on the lips to show that everything will be alright.

Dante felt at ease with Ahsoka. It was about time he told her everything. The two lied comfortably on the grass and went into a deep sleep. The fire kept up nicely for several more hours before going out.

The two moons of Dantooine had reached their highest points in the sky and nothing stirred in the night… except for Ahsoka. She turned and twisted as beads of sweat dripped down her face. Water gathered under her tightly shut eyelids and her head twisted as if trying to shake an image out of her mind. It was the dream again and it was more real than it ever had been.

A desperate gasp escaped her as she shot up, panting heavily. She shook her head as tears began running from her eyes mixing with the beads of sweat. It was too real to her to have been a dream, it was dreaded and horrify.

"Ahsoka," A quiet voice said and a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Dante who had the most concerned look. She turned away and buried her face in her palms.

The disturbance he felt through their bond was great and he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He stood and moved to kneel in front of her. Gently, he took her hands away from her face and looked her in the eyes. "What is it? Please, tell me." He said.

Emotion was high with in her. No amount of Jedi training could keep them under control. She threw her arms around Dante and cried into his shoulder.

Instead of asking what was going on, Dante took a more direct approach. He opened his mind and touched Ahsoka's in an effort to feel what she felt in order to understand. But her mind was locked up tightly with a protective veil surrounding it. She was purposely keeping Dante out because she didn't want him to see what she saw. The dreams instilled fear in her and she didn't want him to see it.

For several minutes he waited, letting Ahsoka calm down a bit. "It's alright, I'm here and I won't let you go." He said softly. Ahsoka tightened her hold around Dante, not wanting to let go either.

"I'm sorry… I…" She stuttered and fought back more tears that came to her.

"Whatever it is, it's okay. Like I said before, I want to tell you everything. You can tell me anything you want as well. It will change nothing between us." He said firmly.

Ahsoka finally let go of Dante and wiped the water from her face. "It's something I cannot describe. It's a dream that won't go away and this time it was more real than it's ever been."

"I see," Dante thought for a moment and came to a solution that may help. "Allow me to see your dream. I'll be able to understand it that way."

She shook her head. "No, I can't. It's too…" A fresh surge of tears threatened to escape her eyes.

Not wanting her to cry again, Dante placed two hands on her cheeks and looked her square in the eye. "Please Ahsoka, let me in. I can help you. No more secrets between us. It's time we let everything go out into the open."

A silence ensued between them for a brief moment before she finally nodded slowly. Dante once again opened his mind in order to reach out to Ahsoka's. The protective veil lifted and Dante's consciousness dove into her Ahsoka's mind.

Dante found himself inside of Ahsoka's dream. He coughed as the smell of death polluted the air and smoke from burning homes made it even harder to breath. All around him it felt like a war had just happened. Bodies of hundreds if not thousands of Togrutan bodies littered what appeared to once have been a village.

Walking over to the nearest body, Dante examined it to check for a cause of death. A scorch mark on the back showed evidence of blaster fire. The rest of the bodies had signs of blaster marks on them and so did the pillaged homes. This was a massacre and if it had been his people he would've felt sorrow as well. But it still didn't add up. The amount of sadness he felt from Ahsoka seems to be greater than what this sight could cause. This vision shouldn't have caused her this much grief unless…

A sudden cry brought Dante to attention. It was an infant's cry. That much he could tell. He searched the dreamscape for the source of the cry and wondered across the field of dead, sidestepping occasionally to avoid stepping on a body. The cry came from inside a home with its wooden roof on fire.

Without thinking, Dante broke down the door of the house in hopes of rescuing the sole survivor. Inside the small simple home he found a dead Togrutan female who had a bundle of blankets in her arms. The cry came from the blankets and it saddened him to see a mother still holding on to her child even after death. Carefully he took the crying infant from the mothers arms. It's strange though, the mother looked very familiar in a way.

The wooden supports suddenly gave way and the whole roof began to collapse on top of him. The baby cried even more from the loud noise and despite this being a dream, Dante wasn't betting that he couldn't get hurt. The doorway he came through was blocked by burning wreckage and none of the windows were big enough for him to squeeze through. See no other choice, he used the Force to blast an entire section of wall out of the way and jumped through it with the whole house collapsing right behind him.

Releasing a sigh of relief, he looked back at the now destroyed house and was thankful he managed to save this one child even though this wasn't real. He undid the blankets around the child and found the most precious little Togrutan baby. It was a girl who had orange skin, blue striped lekku and… _sky blue eyes?_ Dante starred at the baby hard and studied her. The facial marks on her looked so familiar. And then a sudden realization hit him.

'_Ahsoka?' _He exclaimed in his mind. _This really was Ahsoka!_ Everything about this infant matched Ahsoka and the Togrutan inside the home was must've been her mother. This was no vision of the future; it was a memory from the past!

This was horrible. How she could be a baby and have lived through this was beyond his understanding.

He then heard footsteps approach from behind. Holding on to the baby Ahsoka closely, Dante spun around to confront who or whatever it was. Again, he was shocked beyond belief. It was a person and not just some stranger, he recognized this somebody. It was Adi Gallia of the Jedi Council but she wasn't like he remembered. She looked younger than before which made sense since this was a memory from the past but, _why was she here? _

The young Adi looked at the buddle of blankets in his arms. "You've found a survivor Master Plo?" She asked which yet again shocked Dante.

_Did she just call me Master Plo?_ He remembered the name as he was also on the Jedi Council. Then Dante noticed other Jedi around the area, examining the dead and checking homes. _Why were the Jedi here? _He came to the conclusion that in this memory, he took the place of Master Plo Koon and saved Ahsoka just as Plo had done.

"Yes," Dante spoke as if the words weren't his own. "I found this little one with her dead mother." These words must be Koon's as well. So not only was he acting as Plo Koon but he was also speaking the words he had spoken all those years ago.

The young Adi sighed. "To be exposed to some much death at such a young age. I'm afraid she's been… changed."

_What did she mean?_ Dante thoughts were running rapid. He let the Force guide his words again. "I know but perhaps we can save her from becoming _that._ She is strong in the Force and if she were to become a Jedi then we could stop her from _changing._" Even as he spoke Plo Koon's words more question popped into his mind. None of this made sense to Dante.

Adi shook her head. "Master Plo, you do realize what will happen if we train her? Her fall to the darkside will be much more difficult."

_What? Fall to the darkside?_ _What was going on here_? Yet again he spoke Master Plo's words. "I know but I do not believe she will fall. I sense a great amount of light within her. She will make an excellent Jedi one day."

Dante almost wanted to scream. Nothing here made sense._ Why were the Jedi in this memory? What happened to these Togrutans? What did they mean by Ahsoka's fall to the darkside? She was just an infant, how could she ever fall to the darkside? And finally, what did the masters mean by her change? Was all this death going to be the cause of this supposed change?_

Suddenly, Dante's vision started to fade and the world around him began to disappear. The memory was coming to an end. He watched as the bodies, fires, Jedi and surroundings disappear into black darkness. He looked at the baby Ahsoka in his arms one last time. She looked so calm and her sky blues eyes starred deeply into his.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you. Never be afraid, little Ahsoka." Those were Plo Koon's last words before the memory ended. Dante felt his mind withdraw from Ahsoka's and he found himself back in reality.

He lied flat on the grass with Ahsoka sitting over him, looking at him intently with a worried look. Dante felt groggy as he sat up again. He took in a breath of fresh clean air.

"What did you see?" Ahsoka asked.

The other rubbed his head. "I don't know what I saw exactly." He said and took a deep breath. "But I do know that the Jedi Masters had something to do with it."

She recoiled. "No… No… you must be mistaken. The Masters can't have…" Her words trailed of as she thought of what Dante's mother had said to her.

"I saw them. Plo Koon and Adi Gallia were there." He said and then put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "It wasn't a dream Ahsoka. It was a memory."

She was stunned, paralyzed even. "You mean… the child in the dreams… was me?" Her voice sounded distressed. The sudden realization that this memory was of her home and people was overwhelming.

Sensing her dismay, he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly just as he held her in the dream. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. The memory must have been suppressed by a Force technique. Based on what I saw, I believe the master purposely wiped your memory when you were a child."

She paused for a long while before speaking. "I know," She finally said.

Dante pulled out of the hug and looked at her. "You knew?" He asked with a perplexed look.

She nodded with a gloom look. "Your mother told me…" She could feel the surprise roll off Dante through their bond.

"How did you know about her?" He wasn't angry at all with Ahsoka, just curious.

Ahsoka paused again. "She revealed herself to me when you were unconscious on your warship. She told me that the Jedi Masters had something to do with my dream. She also told me there was a reason behind our bond and I think my dream is have something to do with it."

Dante sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "There was something else too. The masters talked about you falling to the darkside. They said that being amongst all those dead had affected you and will eventually change you. Do you know what they mean by that?"

She shook her head quickly. "I have no idea but there's no way I will ever happen." She said defensively as there was no way in her mind that she would ever turn to the darkside.

"All of this is confusing. There are so many questions and too little answers. I don't know what created our bond but does it really matter? We're here together and I would have it no other way."

"Dante," She said and then smiled. "You're right, it doesn't matter how it happened."

"In time, more will become clear with us. As for the masters, the truth will come out eventually. I just hope it doesn't happen in a bad way."

"Me too," She said with a gloom look still on her face. Finding out that the masters believe she'll fall to the darkside really got at her. "Hold me," She said, the look in her eye was despairing.

He wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly yet softly. She rested her head against his with her lekku brushing against his cheek. "I'm sorry," She apologized yet again.

"For what?" Dante kept his voice low because he knew Ahsoka's lekku were far more sensitive to sound than his ears.

"For ruining our retreat," She said and sighed heavily. "This was supposed to be a relaxing reprieve from the war and I ruined it."

"Don't say that," He said. "It wasn't you fault. We've learned quite a few things which made it worth it." Then a grin grew on his lips. "Besides," He began as he traced a finger down one of her lekku, sending a tingling sensation into Ahsoka. "Who said you've ruined our little vacation?"

Ahsoka giggled as she caught his hand. "Only you could bring me up when I've been thrown down." She squeezed the hand tightly. "We have a few more days here. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know but right now, considering it's the middle of the night and all, I think getting some sleep before anything else would be great." He said and, to emphasize his point, he let out a yawn that he's been holding back for a while.

A white eye mark rose as a smile formed. "Before anything else?" She repeated him, hinting at something. "You sure about that?"

"Well I guess there's one thing." He smiled and leaned backwards. He hit the grass with a soft thud with Ahsoka right on top of him. She giggled some more as he ran another finger across her sensitive lekku. Her back arched from the feeling as she pressed two hands down on his chest.

"You going to tickle me all night or are going kiss me?" She said teasingly as she leaned in close to his face.

"I don't know, you tell me." He retorted slyly and pressed his lips against hers. Ahsoka pressed back, forcing Dante's head into the pillow of grass. The blades of green brushed their bodies as they rolled around a bit, working off any energy they had left in them. What had once been a sorrowful moment was converted into a romantic one. It defiantly took the edge off things. For now they will indulge in their feelings and emotions for each other because they may not have another opportunity like this for a long time.

By the time Ahsoka finally fell asleep in Dante's arms, he was still awake and watching her. Being afraid the memory might come back to her, he wanted to make sure she had pleasant dreams instead of nightmares. Having leaving her mind wide open to him, Dante did his best to use the Force to influence pleasant images in her mind. It may keep him up all night but he didn't care for Ahsoka was far more important to him than a good night's rest…

Grand Master Yoda meditated quietly inside his meditation chamber, putting his mind at peace with the Force.

"Enter," He said as he felt a familiar presence on the other side of the door. The door slid open and a Kel Dor Jedi entered. "Master Plo please come in, sit." Yoda greeted his old friend.

The other master sat on a mat opposite to Yoda and folded his legs. They sat there in silence for a hand full of moments as Plo Koon let the Force inform Yoda of what he was thinking.

"Hmm, worried for young Ahsoka are you? Please, explain." Yoda said.

"I have been noticing changes in her recently. It's normal for someone who is growing to experience this but the changes I feel from her are much different. She has become far stronger than I had expected her to be at this age." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I believe this is because of Dante presence around her. His influence may have… awakened her."

His final words sent a worry through him. Yoda closed his eyes and grimaced as he too has felt the changes. "Disturbing this is Master Plo. Afraid of her becoming what she is, you are."

Koon nodded. "Master, we have done our best to protect her but I fear it's not enough."

"Regret you feel, master Plo. Need that you do not. Help her, we still can." Yoda said firmly.

Plo Koon shook his head gravely. "It is worse than you think. Not too long ago she told that she was having the dreams again."

"The ones of her past, you mean?" Yoda asked.

"Yes… master." Plo Koon turned his hands into fist. No matter what, he will not let Ahsoka turn into the thing she was destined to be. The Force itself won't stop him.

"Calm yourself my friend. Let go of your feelings in order to see a clearer path." Yoda said.

Regaining his Jedi serenity, Plo Koon relaxed his mind and took a deep breath under his mask. "Forgive me master. I refuse to believe the little girl I rescued all those years ago will turn to the darkside."

"Hmm," Yoda closed his eyes in thought. "Her decision, it was not. Born into this, unfortunate it was. To be exposed to so much sorrow and pain has scared her." The smaller Jedi looked deeply at the other. "Regret saving her, do you?"

Had he been asked that question fifteen years ago he would've given Yoda a prominent 'no'. But now he was not sure if giving Ahsoka a chance of life was the best for her. That horrid day was something he will never forget. "I do not know master." He paused and sighed heavily. "By taking her here and giving her training, I'm afraid we paved the path for her falling. Had we not train her then perhaps she would not fall to the darkside."

Yoda raised a hand at him. "Know that, you do not. Placing blame on one's self never helped solve the matter."

"I know master, forgive me." He bowed slightly. "But we still have a problem. Her scars are resurfacing and now there are giving her power. That power will not always be under her control." He let a sallow breath escape his filter mask. "It will corrupt her and I cannot allow that to happen."

The two meditated together for a long while. A solution was not visible now but perhaps the Force will give them insight. Before they could come to anything, an elderly Jedi Master entered the room in a hurry with a thick book between her arm and side.

"Forgive me for intruding masters but I've discovered something you must see." Jocasta Nu said as she fought back the urge to pant heavily.

"Come, sit Master Nu, and rest yourself." Yoda gestured to a mat next to him. The elderly woman nodded and sat down to collect herself.

"I sense something on your mind you Jocasta, what ails you?" Plo Koon asked as he put his hands together and folded his finger on top of each other.

The book in her grasp floated in the middle of their triangle and she used the Force to careful hold the book and turns the pages. The pages were almost self-explanatory but she gave a narration to each one. Both the men grew wary as the book got to its last few pages. And on the very last page even Grand Master Yoda felt discomfort from the image and prophecy.

"You see masters, the boy isn't just _a_ sith. He's _the _sith, the first to challenge the Jedi and Republic. It says he's killed many of our own in the past and nearly conquered the Republic. The boys will try to exact vengeance." She said sharply.

"When you take this and combine it with the holo recording, it gives us all the evidence we need to be sure that this is him." Plo put in. "But why is he aiding us and the Republic in the war if he's out to take revenge?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he'll betray us and join Dooku?" Jocasta suggested.

The Kel Dor shook his head. "On his last mission Dooku tried to convince Dante to join him. Needless to say, the outcome did not favor the Sith Lord. He did lose a base after all."

Jocasta looked at the smaller of the triangle. "Maser Yoda, what do you think?"

The eldest Jedi thought for a handle full of seconds before answering. "Wait and see, the best course of action is." He waved a hand at the book in the middle of the three and it hovered back to Jocasta. "Keep this safe. Need it for now, we do not."

Jocasta rose from her seat. "As you wish master Yoda," She bowed and left the room with the old book in hand.

Once she left, Yoda turned to Plo Koon who had a dire question on his mind. "Think Ahsoka is close to Dante do you master Plo?"

That was a hard question to answer. Other than what Jocasta had revealed, he knew little about him. Ahsoka hadn't begun to change until after she met him, or rather found him. Perhaps there is something about Dante that would cause Ahsoka to react and thus it could draw them close to each other. The real question was how close.

"I am not sure Master Yoda but it is clear that they have some form of friendship at least." He said. Being friends was innocent enough but anything more would be against the Jedi Code. But the Code could never stop the forces at work here.

"Hope they are only friends, I do." The little green Jedi Master said.

"Should we inform Skywalker about this? He should at least know about his padawan's past and the dangers that she faces." Plo Koon suggested.

The other shook his head. "Bring more complication to the matter it would. Not ready is Skywalker to learn this." He twitched an ear as he released a calm breath. "In time he will learn but now is not that time. The Force works in mysterious ways as it always will. Lead Dante and Ahsoka, it will, down a path only they can walk."…

Whoever said prisons were terrible had been understating it. The Republic Detention Facility on Coruscant was certainly not the most pleasurable of places. The air was thick with the muck of thousands of criminals and prisoners of war and the food was just as bad as the people who served it. This certainly was no place for a doctor of Vindi's caliber, or so he thought.

The Faust doctor sat miserably on his bunk as he waited for his meal to arrive. The cell he has come to call his "compelling confinement of the cognizance" was hardly big enough for him to stand up to his full seven feet of height. Having to live in a cell with a shock collar around his neck had given the doctor much to loathe. The collar prevented him from using what little Force ability he had left. Without a Force crystal to boast his power, he can hardly do anything.

A tapping came from the other side of his solid durasteel cell door. "Dinner," A clone's voice grunted which sounded rather odd to Vindi. A small hatch at the bottom of the door slid open and a tray of food slipped through the opening before it closed. Vindi looked at the food oddly and then listened as the clone walked away with his footsteps echo through the hall.

It was strange because the clone's footsteps sounded very heavy. Kind of like his feet were made of metal under that armor. The doctor's suspicions plagued him as his mind tried to wrap around the oddities of what he heard. His thought then drew him to the tray of food. He picked it up and placed it on his lap to examine it.

It was the usual slob they served. Taking up an eating utensil he probed the white paste first; nothing in there. The blue drinking liquid had nothing in it and neither did the supposed meat. He then dragged the utensil through the muddy-looking soup. Something solid scrapped up against the metal utensil and it defiantly wasn't the stale chunks of bread. Vindi threw the utensil aside and dug his fingers into the soup and found something hard and jagged shape but small enough to hide inside the soup. With trembling eagerness he wiped the object on his prison jumpsuit to clean the soup off. His eyes glittered with delight as the object revealed to be a Force crystal. He grasped it tightly in his hand and let its power feed into him. The feeling of having restored abilities made the doctor laugh maniacally which reflected his unstable personality.

That clone that gave him the food was not a clone at all. Vindi deduced it was a commando droid disguised in clone armor. This must mean that his master, whoever he was, has not given up on him. With the power of a Force crystal now with him again he can escape this retched place and rejoin his allies.

Count Dooku will be most pleased once he escaped and served him yet again…

* * *

><p><strong>I shouldn't have to mention this but Ahsoka and Dante did NOT mate in anyway. Just a some innocent fluff and nothing more. Sorry if it was misleading.<strong>

**Consider this chapter my Christmas present to you. Thank you so much for reading my story and I greatly appreciate it. Merry Christmas and happy New Years!**

**xander867**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back people! Time to move on with the story. As always enjoy. **

* * *

><p>With a flash of light, the <em>Twilight <em>ripped out of hyperspace and steadily made its way towards the planet off in the distance. The old G-9 Rigger Freighter lacked fire power along with thick armor and its speed was not to be admired but if there's one thing the old bucket of bolts had that no other Republic warship did it was a genuine disguise. Being as beat up as it was had its advantages which were highly applicable to the current mission at hand.

"There it is, Raxus Prime," Ahsoka said as she piloted the ship on a slow and casual course towards the remote planet. "It's an even bigger piece of junk than I thought."

The co-pilot let out a small laugh. "Now where have I heard that one before?" Dante said jokingly as he referred to the time when he himself used the same saying to describe the Nespis VIII space station.

"Very funny," She said with a sidelong look and smirk. "Regi, how we doing on the scanners?"

Behind the pilot's seats and plugged into the ship's computer, Regi let out a string of binary beeps that only one of the two pilots could understand.

"Good, keep us under the radar. No transmissions alright?" She got an affirmative beep from the astromech and turned back to face the view port.

Releasing a sigh, Dante leaned as fare back in the chair as he could without ripping the rivets that secured it to the floor. "Why they sent us on this mission I still don't get. What's so important about a junkyard world anyways?"

There was every right to complain about the mission. Only a short week after his and Ahsoka's trip to Dantooine they were assigned a new mission. There has been strange Separatist activity in the Outer Rim on worlds that held no strategic significance to either side. There were no resources, no factories, and no populations, just nothing on these random and abandoned worlds. Although the Separatist show great interest in these worlds they were being unusually discreet about their operations. So much so that they only sent small covert forces to secure the worlds with no naval support to speak off.

It was actually a stroke of luck that the Republic found out about the secret operations on Raxus Prime. A salvager team who frequented the world had spotted Separatist droids digging though junk piles as if they were looking for something. The salvagers' handed over what they knew to the Republic, for a hefty price of course.

And so the Republic dispatched a small team to investigate Raxus Prime and other suspicious worlds. Anakin assigned Raxus Prime to his padawan and boldly stated that she got the "fun planet". Ahsoka would've protested that there was nothing fun about the toxic, filthy and disorderly world but then again her master and Obi-wan were investigating the bleak mines of Kessel. She'd take Raxus Prime over Kessel any day.

With the _Twilight_ looking like a salvage vessel, Ahsoka and her team should be able to land without being detected. The Separatist wouldn't attack them if they want to keep their cover.

"This is ridiculous," Dante grunted and shut his eyes, almost daring himself to fall asleep at a time like this.

In was Ahsoka's turn for a witty remark. "Now I know I heard that from somewhere." She too referred to something he said at Nespis VIII.

He opened one eye to give her a look and a smile before closing it again. "Yeah I guess you're right. I defiantly remember doing a mission just like this a while back."

"Well at least there won't be any monstrous droids or creepy space stations." She remarked.

"Don't forget mad doctors." Dante added and they both laughed. "But then again, I kind of liked those techno beasts."

"Because they're so good at killing stuff?" She asked rhetorically.

Dante nodded. "That and the golem made excellent target practice. Ever since Duro my bodies been a bit stiff from the battle but now I feel better than ever." He opened both eyes and straightened himself up in the seat, shooting a long glance at the yellow ball of junk that was Raxus Prime. "Let's just hope there some excitement on this heap."

Ahsoka was tempted to tell him not to jinx them but she had a feeling something was going to happen no matter what she said. She reached over the control board and flipped the ships' intercom on. "Look alive Rex, we'll be dirt side in a few minutes."

"Roger that Commander," Rex said through the intercom from the cargo hold of the freighter. He and three squads of his best men were jam-packed into the spacious and yet cramped cargo space. Stuffing twenty two clones with gear and speeders into the back of the ship had not been easy.

From the corner of the bridge a harsh grunt caught the two pilots' attention.

"Smell something bad back there Zion?" Dante joked with a smug grin.

The Tuk'ata rubbed his noise on the blue fur of his paw as he leaned against the wall and lied on the floor with his four legs under him. "Yes, I can smell that awful planet from here. When we touch its surface you too will be disgusted."

"Wait, how can he smell the planet from space?" Ahsoka asked Dante with a puzzled look. Dante simply gave her a palpable expression that implied the answer was obvious. "Oh right, the Force."

Not wanting to attract any suspicion, Ahsoka landed the _Twilight_ twenty kilometers away from the suspected area of Separatist activity. The clones were more than happy to stretch their legs once the ship found a stable area to land on. They got the speeders out and readied them for the trek across the junk waste. Zion opted to stay and watch over the ship with Regi since he claimed the smell was worse to him than that of decaying corpses.

"Zion was right, this place is disgusting." Ahsoka commented as she took her first steps off the entrance ramp. As far as the eye could see there were parts from old spaceships, scrapped droids, disemboweled engines and many other machines that once served a purpose. Pools of toxic engine fluids riddled the landscape like ponds and some were large enough to be considered lakes. Mountains and hills were also numerous with not a single touch of life to be seen anywhere.

"You know, I heard about this place back in my time." Dante said. "It was supposedly the jewel of the Outer Rim with gleaming cities, vast blue oceans and rich grassy plains. I'm surprised it only took a few millennia to turn it into this." He made a broad gesture to the surrounding.

"I find it hard to believe that this place used to be habitable." Ahsoka said skeptically.

"This place really was once as important as Coruscant. So much so that the old Sith Empire planned on invading and conquering it. In the end we never did since we were more focused on the Old Republic and its Core worlds." Dante explained. As he said it, it reminded him of the Separatist and how they too were focused on conquering the Republic and the Core worlds. It disgusted him to think that Dooku had similar goals like his father.

"Sir," Rex addressed Ahsoka. "The men are ready to move out."

Ahsoka turned to regard the captain. "Good work Rex, let's get going."

Twenty two clones plus a Jedi and her friend raced along the waste and weaved their way in, around, and sometimes though junk pile after junk pile. Whatever couldn't be avoided was simply blasted till it crumpled and cleared a path. The sun beat down on the group with heat that was close to that of Tatooine. Everyone experienced more fatigue from the constant heat except for the young sith who rather enjoyed the warmness despite the fact he was wearing mostly black colored clothing.

Eventually the team had to abandon their speeders and complete the rest of the trek on foot in order to avoid making any noise. The enemies' numbers were unknown so the element of surprise was crucial to the mission.

The team approached a crater large enough to house an entire cruiser and slowly and quietly climbed their way up its outer edge. There were enemy sentry droids patrolling the rim of the crater but they were covertly taken out by Ahsoka and Dante's lightsabers. When it was safe, they peered over the edge and into the depth of the crater. They had found what they were looking for and then some.

The crater was more of a mining pit as Separatist droids used drills and pickaxes to excavate. The crater was easily a kilometer long which made it difficult to see what the droids were fixated on digging up. The crater was shallow and had a low slope to its interior. A handful of tanks hovered around the area on patrol and a large crane handled any heavy lifting. A few Vulture droids were in standby mode on the opposite edge of the site along with a shuttle that was secured to a makeshift landing pad. This excavation site had all the makings of a Separatist outpost.

"What do you make of this Commander?" Rex said as he gazed through his micro binoculars. The enhanced images it provided showed many droids working about with plenty of security to boot.

"I'm not sure," Ahsoka said. She too looked through a pair of micro binoculars at the crater. Something located dead center in the middle of the crater caught her attention. She magnified the zoom on the binoculars to get a better look.

What appeared to be a large crystalline sphere sat in the center of the droid dig site. It was dark green and wrapped by black chains with many archaic symbols marking every square inch of it. The crystal sphere was man sized and was covered in thick dust. And most oddly it gave off a peculiar feel in the Force. To Ahsoka it felt like the crystal and the area around was completely devoid of the Force.

Ahsoka assumed this was what the droids were digging for. She then recognized a few of the symbols on the crystal. _They were like the sith markings from Dante's tomb._

"What do you see?" Dante whispered as he sensed the shock roll of her.

She took the micro binoculars away from her eyes and slowly handed them to him without a word spoken. Dante looked through the binoculars and directed his gaze at the center of the crater.

From the moment Dante saw the large dark green crystal, Ahsoka immediately sensed a change within him. At first guess she though he was upset because the crystal could've been a Force Crystal but that wasn't the case. For the first time ever she sensed something from him that she had never expected to feel from such a powerful warrior. It was unusual if not downright impossible for Dante to be exhibiting such an emotion. The fact that it's there means something is greatly amiss. _What she felt from Dante was fear._

With a shaking hand, Dante took the binoculars away from his eyes which revealed to Ahsoka a bewildered look that betrayed his thoughts.

"Dante…" Ahsoka didn't know what to ask. The feeling she was picking up through their bond was instilling her with a little fear as well. She feared that something was so wrong that it even scared Dante.

But then as if by the flip of a switch, Dante's fear turned into sheer rage.

His hand twitched with an involuntary burst of anger and crushed the binoculars into a thin piece of scrap. He then stood up from his prone position and took a few steps forward down towards the crater. Each step was heavy and long with metal scrap being crushed under his feat.

"Dante what are you doing!" Ahsoka whispered loudly. The droids have no doubt spotted him by now. He only paused for a brief second to look over his shoulder and send a frightening look at Ahsoka.

"Stay away," He managed to say through clenched teeth before breaking off into a dead sprint towards the battle droids that were racing to meet him.

Ahsoka slumped down pass the edge of the crater and could hear the destructive sounds of a lightsaber and Force blast coming pass the edge.

She had never seen him so worked up like this. It was as if he had a personal vendetta with whatever that crystal was. She could understand if it was a Force crystal but even then he wouldn't be like this.

"Your orders commander," Rex said as he and his squad looked over the edge to watch Dante single handedly take on a small army.

Ahsoka sighed and got to her feet. "Fall back to the speeders and bring them back here. We'll need their firepower if we engage the droids."

Rex tilted his helmet a little when he heard _if_. "Are we not engaging right away sir?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I don't know what is happening with Dante but whenever he's this serious you _do not_ want to get in his way."

Absolute chaos ensued as the lone warrior tore his way through the helpless droids. Whatever got in his way, he slashed it with his twin lightsabers. Whatever shot at him from a distance, he crushed it with the Force. And whatever had the nerve to run into him, he obliterated them with lightning. B1 and B2 battle droids proved useless in stopping the rampaging sith. The tanks were no match for Dante's unyielding power as they were crushed like cans and even the Vulture were ripped from the sky and plummeted into other droids.

By the time he made was near the infernal crystal, a trail of carnage marked the path he took. Tanks were inside out and in flames along with the unrecognizable heaps of Vultures and the torn corpses of regular droids. Just about everything that was in the crater had been destroyed save for the crane and shuttle off in the distance.

Dante took care to stay exactly ten feet away from the crystal. The sight of it filled Dante with rage and anger. The fact that this of all things from his past was still intact instilled fear into him. Fear was unacceptable in battle and so he used his old training to convert it into anger which he hesitantly used to destroy his enemies.

The first thought to strike him as he gazed at the green crystal was to destroy it but that thought was interrupted by a slow, exaggerated clap.

Spinning on his heels, Dante turned to meet whoever was still alive. When he did, his anger intensified.

A tall slender man with grey skin approached from the distance and stopped ten meters away from Dante. He wore a white coat that had been dirtied by the planets surroundings and a smooth red crystal hung from a string around his neck. "Quite the demonstration and I would've enjoyed it too if you hadn't destroyed all my assistances."

It was none other than Doctor Vindi, the mad scientist who operated for Dooku. "Judging by your reaction, I assume you have recollections of this artifact I discovered." Vindi remarked casually with a wave to the crystal.

Remaining silent, Dante ignited both lightsabers and began a slow and deadly pace towards the doctor with the intent to end his pathetic life.

Vindi winced and took a few steps back. "I see you are not in a loquacious disposition." He said and took hold of his Force crystal. "Perhaps this will lighten your mood!" He declared sadistically and drew power from the Force crystal around his neck. The ground shook violently like an earthquake and mounds of scrap metals levitated in the air. The ground Vindi stood on rose and merged with the metal surrounding of the area. The metal formed into a cylinder at first before becoming flexible and bending side to side. At one end there was a sharp arrowhead tail with the opposite end being a head that resembled that of a serpent. Four red eyes glowed from the head and a long slithering tongue extended from the giant techno beast.

"I present to you the paramount of my genius! This will be your doom!" Vindi boasted loudly as he stood on the head of the colossus serpent that was a lumbering twenty meters long. "Enjoy what diminutive amount of time you have left for you will not leave this planet alive!" Letting loose an annoying laugh, Vindi climbed down from the techno beast serpent and ran towards the shuttle parked at the far edge of the crater. Dante would have pursued him but the mass of metal stood in his way.

Had this been different time under different circumstances Dante would've smiled at facing such a tremendous beast. But this is not the time to indulge in his fighting spirit, the galaxy was at stack and he's the only one who can stop the disaster that could be unleashed from the dreaded green crystal.

Putting one foot forward Dante launched himself in a single leap at the techno beast. Both red and violet lightsabers pierced the nose of the serpent. The larger flailed about, not in pain but in an attempt to rid its opponent of his weapons. Dante held on to his sabers with an unbreakable grip and he didn't let go, not even when the creature drove its head and Dante into the ground several times.

A Force barrier protected him from being crushed and when the snake raised its head for another drive into the ground Dante ripped his sabers away from its noise and slid down its back, carving his lightsabers along the thing as he went. Chunks of metal bled out from the gashes left by the lightsabers but they were quickly drawn back in to the techno beast.

The young sith held his ground as he watched the techno beast rebuild itself at an alarming speed. Unlike other scrap metal wonders this one had enough Force energy infused into it to rebuild itself with more metal. The more he cut it the larger it got. It was obvious that conventional tactics wasn't going to kill it.

Now twenty five meters long, the serpent hissed a metallic screech that pierced Dante's ears. It raised its head high into the air and burrowed into the ground. It disappeared as it dug underground through the metal that made up the area. Dante got ready and awaited for it to strike, predicting that it would come up somewhere close. After a handful of long suspenseful seconds, his prediction came true. The serpent burst out of the ground from behind with its jaw wide open and threatening to swallow Dante whole. He dodged right with a great leap and avoided the mouth but was struck by the tail as it came around. The hit sent Dante falling back nearly a dozen meters before he could catch the ground and regain his stature.

By the time he was ready for another attack, the serpent had again burrowed underground. Dante growled with announce as his eyes glowed a little brighter with a sinister yellow. "If that's how it is then so be it!" Forcing the energy to surge within him, his tattoos formed across his body in a quick flash. They may hold back his power but when they fully form he can use Force Sense to detect where the serpent is.

Not too long after he detected the creature coming from directly below him had the ground pulsated upwards with the serpent's head breaking through the surface. Dante saw this coming and jumped upwards at the last second. The serpent stretched forward in an attempt to catch Dante midair. Letting loose a barrage of slashes Dante turned the serpent's head into a shredded mess. The serpent, now lacking sight, went into a hurry to rebuild itself. Not it was vulnerable and Dante took full advantage of the opportunity.

He sheathed both his weapons and returned them to his belt before clasping the palms of his hands together and sending a rising surge of Force energy to them. The darkside power that was the centerpiece of his arsenal took shape and a black spear with a white outline formed in between his hands as he separated them. This may be gross overkill but he didn't care about having to use the _Spear of Midnight Black_ on such a weak opponent.

He took the two meter long Force weapon into one hand and pulled it back for the throw. Aiming directly for the now rebuilt head and thrust it forward with a great deal of strength. The spear pieced the smoggy air as fast as sound and found its mark. In a massive explosion of darkness the serpent disintegrated along with everything else within fifty meters of it. Dante had tried to limit the power he put into the spear but even he hasn't been able to master it entirely.

Pain run across his body from the restraining tattoos just as he expected. Despite the pain he managed to stay conscious and able to fight.

A multitude of sounds then filled the air just after he vanquished the serpent. The most noticeable of the chorus was the whining of the Separatist shuttle's engines as it hovered directly over the green crystal in the center of the canyon. The next sound was that of grinding metal being crushed together to form a legion of regular techno beast. And finally the third sound was off in the distance and was distinctly familiar Dante but he had no time to decipher what it was.

Standing in between Dante and the green crystal were hundreds over regular techno beast that were all being put together and controlled by Vindi who stood at the foot of the shuttle's extended entrance ramp. Then, the lower cargo hatch to the shuttle opened up and cables extended from it and attached to the crystal.

Realizing what Vindi was trying to do, Dante roared with rage as he hurdled at the techno beast. He cut and slashed with every bit of strength left in him and the techno beast didn't stand a chance. But there were many and he was far from the crystal, too far to be able to doing anything as the Separatist attempt to take the green crystal into the shuttle.

And then what seemed like a bleak situation for Dante turned into a brighter one. Rushing over the edge and diving down into the crater were a group of speeders with a young, powerful, and concerned Jedi Padawan leading them. They volleyed blue blasted fire at the legion of techno beast and tore them apart. The techno beast shifted their attention at the speeder bikes as they raced around the crater.

With fewer enemies in the way Dante was able to clear a path towards the center of the crater with one devastating Force blast. By the time Dante made it to the shuttle it had already taken the green crystal halfway off the ground. Dante hurled both his lightsabers at the cables attached to the crystal and severed them, dropping the crystal back to where it once been.

The shuttle rocked back and forth from the sudden loss of weight and caused Vindi to fall of his perch on the entrance ramp. He fell with bone shattering Force into the hard ground. Miraculously the doctor was still alive and he groaned in pain as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. With shaking hands he reached for his Force crystal for more strength but it was gone. The doctor fumbled around in the metal scrap to look for the Force crystal that he thought he had dropped. It took him a minute to find it but it wasn't on the ground, it was in the hand of Dante who lumbered over him with a long casting shadow. The powerless doctor crawled away as Dante ignited a lightsaber and walked slowly forward to intimidate him.

"P-p-please don't kill me!" He begged as he raised a hand in a vein effort to shield himself. "I was only following orders!"

Dante took a long while to consider killing him. The doctor had unearthed something that should have never existed to begin with. The green crystal was far more of a threat than any amount of Force crystals. If he had been his old self he would not have hesitated to butcher the cowardly doctor.

He glanced at Vindi's Force crystal in his hand and then crushed it into dust. The doctor's jaw fell open as the dust blew away in the wind along with any hope for him of escaping. "I won't kill you," Dante began and moved his lightsaber to just within an inch of Vindi's throat. "But that doesn't mean you get to live a nice life. When we're back on Coruscant I will make certain that you suffer."

Vindi gulped as he can already imagine Republic interrogators torturing him for information again. Dante sheathed his weapon and looked around the battle field. The last of the techno beast had fallen apart when he destroyed the Force crystal and the remaining clones made sure everything was dead. Ahsoka approached Dante on foot and came up to his side. In the heat of the battle Dante had forgotten how harsh he was to her which reminded him he needed to give her an apology.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

A mask of gloom covered her face along with a pair of riding goggles. "I should be asking the same about you." She retorted plainly in regard to Dante's still visible tattoos.

He grimaced as he glanced at the green crystal that sat ten meters away and tried to think of a way to explain everything. The chance never came as a loud bang came from above. The shuttle that had been left unpiloted was now careening out of control with smoke coming from its thrusters.

The two glared at Vindi who shrugged innocently. "Oh my, it looks like I left the hyperdrive motivator on a detonation timer. I'm afraid it is overloading now." He said with a sadistic grin. Dante drew back a fist and punch the doctor out cold.

"Ahsoka, together!" Dante called out and the two of them combined their Force power to keep the shuttle from crashing into them and their troops. They raised both hands in the air and grasped the shuttle with an invisible grip. The shuttle sputtered and swung violently as its engine systems were overloading and causing all of its thrusters to go off at random. When they got a secure lock on it they delivered a Force push that sent it flying away from them. But the shuttles systems had gone critical at that moment and the ship exploded like a bomb. The shockwave struck without warning and both dust and people went flying.

A large dust cloud filled the air and blinded everyone. Dante had been thrown off his feet and he could tell something sharp had made its way into his back. He bit back the pain as he sat up and used a hand to feel for the object stuck in him. A jagged blade of scrap metal had found itself in Dante back and he could tell it was in deep. Taking in a deep breath, Dante reached around his back and pulled on the metal shard. Pain exploded from the wound as the metal shard was removed and a splash of black blood soon followed. With what little Force energy he had left he put to use by slowly regenerating the cells around the wound.

Dante stood weakly as he looked around for survivors although he did hope Vindi was killed.

"Ahsoka," He called out. When he didn't get a response he stretched out with his Force senses to feel for her. When he located her Force signature it was all wrong, diluted almost, as if she her life Force was being altered. Dante panicked as he feared for the worse. He turned in the general direction he felt the presence from and used a light Force push to clear away the dust clouds. What he saw made his heart sank.

"Ahsoka!" He screamed in horror. The shuttle explosion didn't injure her but it did throw her on her back and landed her right next to the green crystal, just within inches of it.

Dante commanded his weakened legs to carry him with all their speed towards Ahsoka. The green crystal was sinister and dangerous to any who came within a few feet of it. Dante's tattoos would protect him from the crystals effects but Ahsoka was vulnerable to it.

As soon as he came within reach he grabbed Ahsoka's lifeless body from around the waist and carried her on his good shoulder and limped away from the crystal. When they were ten meters away, Dante dropped to his knees and, as gently as possible, placed Ahsoka on the ground.

He eyes were closed shut behind her riding goggles which were shattered by the explosion. He took them off and tossed them assigned. "Please Ahsoka," He said in a sobbing tone. "Don't let it change you."

Suddenly Ahsoka's eyes shot open as she took in a gasp of dusty air. She coiffed a few times before sitting up and found Dante with his arms around her in a tight embrace. "What… happened?" She said in confusion and then noticed the black blood protruding from Dante's back. "Dante you're injured."

He took her out of the embrace and looked at her directly in the eye. "Ahsoka I need you to listen to me." He breathed inwardly to steady his breathing. "Are you alright? Do you feel different?"

She shook her head. "Never been better. In fact I feel great." She rose to her feet and helped Dante stand. "You on the other hand need to get back to the ship."

"No, Ahsoka…" He coiffed, "I need you stay with me and…"

He was interrupted by a loud fit of coifing that came from behind a cloud of dust. It wasn't from a clone trooper too. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and waved a hand to use the Force to clear away the dust. Every bit of dust in the area dissipated and gave them a clear view of Vindi as he yet again survived something that should've killed him.

"Wait here," She said and let Dante sit back on the ground before approaching Vindi. Dante assumed she was going to bind him and make sure he doesn't get away.

Vindi crawled to his knees and looked up to the Jedi Padawan that loomed over him. "I… I surrender…." Vindi stuttered as he could hardly speak or see. The explosion had hit him with enough force that it broke a few bones and made several cuts across his body.

Ahsoka looked down at him with eyes filled with fury. "You hurt the man I love," She said in a low deathly tone that stuck fear into the other. "Unforgivable." She whispered ever so silently as a lightsaber unhooked from her belt and drifted to her hand. Before Vindi could scream a green blade of plasma ran through his long throat and severed his spine, killing him instantly. The once proud Doctor Nuvo Vindi slumped over and fell to the ground with the dirt covering up his last expression of horror…

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes, the <strong>**dreaded cliff hanger.**

**No your eyes do not betray you. Ahsoka really did just kill Vindi. You want to know why don't you? Well I'll tell you… in the next chapter. Don't worry though, I'm going to try to be more frequent with the updates. **

**Thanks for reading,  
>xander867 <strong>


End file.
